LEMONS: When Warriors gives you LEMONS you make LEMONADE
by Unknown.Anon16
Summary: A collection of warrior lemons. Feel free to leave suggestions.
1. Whispering X Ember

**Oh, boy. First lemon I've done in a long time, but I hope you enjoy! It's a couple of my OC's in an alternate universe Thunderclan. So, tell me what you think and**

** if you want to request anything feel free. I don't bite.**

Whisperingpaw padded out of camp, her small grey paws making soft _pat-pat_ sounds as they hit against the cold, damp ground of Newleaf. The medic apprentice was relieved that the harsh weather of Leafbare was finally behind them, and she was even excited to set about the daunting task of collecting all of the herbs they were in need of after the long winter months, a mission granted to the apprentice by her mentor, Silentsplash.

Deciding to head to the river first, Whisperingpaw took the long way around the Silentclearing- a small hollow in the woods that was mainly used for the friskier Thunderclan members, but also as a shortcut to the river. By avoiding this short cut, Whisperingpaw would be able to cover more of the forest as she looked for herbs, while also being able to avoid any awkward confrontations with any of her clanmates who were going at it on this fine Newleaf morning.

After finding a new clump of horsetail at the base of a large oak tree, as well as some juniper berries growing on a nearby bush, Whisperingpaw brought her lucky finds with her to the river, where she was quickly able to find some water mint as well. The small grey and white patched apprentice purred. _Silentsplash __will be happy. I've found a lot in such a short time, especially for this early in Newleaf. _

As the pretty apprentice turned away from the river with her herbs wrapped up tightly in a leaf bundle, she decided to risk it and head straight back to camp through the Silentclearing. It would take her forever to make the journey back the long way and besides, if she ran into anyone there, she would just make her way quietly around.

Whisperingpaw arrived quickly, her eyes scanning through the trees for anyone in the Silentclearing, breathing out a long sigh of relief when she didn't spot anyone being mounted inside. Thinking all was well, the pretty she-cat padded boldly to the clearing's edge, stopping suddenly in surprise when she noticed someone, alone, laying on the ground, clearing enjoying a private moment to themself. She hadn't seen the cat from afar because they were laying flat on the ground.

Hissing softly in frustration, Whisperingpaw turned to take the long way around the clearing when she heard her name called, causing the young femme to turn around quickly with embarrassment, as she figured she had been caught. Then her name was repeated, by a familiar voice no less, though it wasn't urgent or angry… it was a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Whisperingpaw!"

Trembling slightly with anxiety, the medic apprentice approached the edge of the Silentclearing, her gaze focusing on the cat in the clearing again, realizing with shock that it was the familiar red-furred she-cat Emberpaw. _Emberpaw? My best friend?_ What was the she-cat doing, calling her name in the forest? Hiding in the ferns so Ember wouldn't discover her, Whisperingpaw watched nervously, guiltily. Emberpaw was laying on her back, a paw reached down to that sweet private spot, making slow circular motions as she moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Whisperingpaw!"

It took the small medicine apprentice a moment to finally grasp the situation. _She's pleasuring herself… thinking of me?! _Whisperingpaw had never imagined that her best friend would think of her that way… think of her the same way she thought of Emberpaw. How she had longed to tell how she felt about the fiery-pelted femme, but her innocence would not allow it. Even if she was turned on by Emberpaw, Whispering would not allow herself to find release. But still… as she watched her best friend masturbate as she called out her name, she couldn't help her paw from reaching down to her own core, which was damp with need. _No! _she hissed inwardly, drawing her paw away. _You're a medicine cat apprentice!_

Emberpaw circled her core faster, her moans of pleasure growing louder as she reached her climax, and Whisperingpaw couldn't take it anymore. Bounding into the clearing without thinking, interrupting her friends orgasm, Whisperingpaw yowled, "Emberpaw," before quickly slapping her tail over her mouth. Oh Starclan, what had she done? She should have just gone home.

Emberpaw was equally shocked, staring up at her best friend with wide eyes, her paw not moving away from her core. "Whisperingpaw!" Her voice was not filled with pleasure this time, but surprise. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry, Ember. I didn't mean to intrude, it's just…. I saw you and… I didn't know… I didn't know you felt that way about me." Ember didn't bother to get up, she stayed still, flaunting the sexy curves of her body unconsciously. The fiery femme was sexy, and she knew it, she knew how to work her beauty, though most of the time it was done unconsciously. All the males wanted Emberpaw, and now Whisperingpaw knew why she never gave herself to them.

"I've felt this way about you for a while," she spoke finally, not nearly as awkwardly as Whisperingpaw felt. Emberpaw was always bold and daring though- she probably saw this as a fun surprise. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

Whisperingpaw padded closer, her eyes now able to clearly see her friends dripping core, arousing her. "No. No, I've felt this way too. I just didn't know how to tell you." Suddenly unable to control herself, Whispering added suddenly, "Can I join you?"

Without waiting for a response, Whisperingpaw dipped her head and lapped at Ember's sex, moving quickly before her resolve could melt and she ran away with embarrassment. There was a shocked silence from Emberpaw, to Whisperingpaw's slight joy. She had never thought anything could surprise Emberpaw.

The medic apprentice dipped her head quickly to take another lap, but Emberpaw got up, making her way seductively to Whisperingpaw before she pushed the small grey and white she-cat to the ground, belly up. Their muzzles touched, and the fiery Emberpaw pushed her tongue into Whisperingpaw's mouth, not letting her go until she had thoroughly explored every inch of Whisperingpaw's mouth with their kiss. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, Whisper. But, since this is your first time, let me pleasure you."

Emberpaw made her way to Whisperingpaw's hind legs, her mouth lingering over Whispering's core, which was dripping wet with need for her friend. "I'm scared, Ember," Whisperingpaw piped up anxiously. "I've never done this before."

Ember's eyes lighted with mock hurt and she chuckled. "You mean you've never pleasured yourself to the thought of me? Well, it's expected. You're the most innocent cat in the clan. Don't worry though, I've had a lot of experience, thanks to how wet you make me."

Emberpaw's relaxed nature didn't help the white and grey she-cat. "But I'm a medicine cat, Emberpaw! I shouldn't be doing this!" "But you know you want it," Ember whispered in response, "You're dripping wet. And besides, you won't have any kits with the kind of love _I'm_ giving you." And without further pause, Ember placed her paw on Whisperingpaw's core, finding her clit, and began to rub in gentle, seductive circles. This elicited a sudden purr from Whisperingpaw. Ember was right. She WANTED this.

"You like that?" Ember questioned, sweet and sexy at the same time. Whisperingpaw responded with an uncontrollable buck of her hips. "More? Ok." Ember obliged and pressed harder, increasing the tempo of her circles.

"Oh…" Whisperingpaw couldn't hold back the sudden moan, surprised by how good the sensation actually was. _Emberpaw…_ The medicine apprentice's thoughts were all jumbled, only able to firmly concentrate on the wonderful pleasure that was flowering in her core. Her purrs were constant now as her hips followed the motion of Ember's paw, intensifying the pleasure.

Ember giggled. "I'm not done." The fiery-pelted femme dipped her head to Whisperingpaw's core, lapping up her sweet juices and repeatedly inserting her sandpaper tongue in and out of her friend while keeping up the circular motion of her paw. "Oh! Emberpaw, I'm so wet!" She had never felt pleasure this good. Emberpawlicked, nibbled, sucked, thrusted her tongue in and out.

"More?" Ember questioned.

"Oh, oh more! Emberpaw please!" Whisperingpaw was quivering with need, dripping wet, bucking her hips. Oh, how it aroused Ember.

Suddenly Ember's tail was buried deep inside of Whisperingpaw's dripping sex, pumping furiously as Ember's tongue swirled around her clit, Whisperingpaw bucking and moaning with pleasure. Ember placed her tail in between her own legs so whenever she thrusted it would rub against her own core, which was dripping at the sight of her best friend's pleasure. "Oh, Starclan! Emberpaw, ohhhh!"

Suddenly, the pleasure intensified in both of the she-cats, their juices flowing around each other as they climaxed. Whisperingpaw moaned her best friend's name erotically.

But Emberpaw wasn't done. Without even a chance to catch her breath, Whisperingpaw yowled with pleasure as Ember's core pressed to her own, pumping and grinding their wetness into each other. "Oh, Whisperingpaw!" Ember hissed with pleasure through gritted teeth. Soon, the excitement of another orgasm filled each of the femme's, and they came into each other, their juices flowing around them. Turning to lay on Whisperingpaw, Ember's core dripping into her mouth, they licked each other clean.

"How was that, Whisperingpaw?"

"Mmm, Emberpaw. I can't believe… Wonderful!"

Later

Silentsplash smiled, clearly please by how many herbs Whisperingpaw and Emberpaw had brought back.

"Sorry it took so long, but I found Emberpaw on the way and she decided to help me. We kind of got sidetracked." They both glanced knowingly at each other for a brief second, a wicked gleam in Ember's eyes.

Silentsplash didn't catch it. "Well, how could I be mad? You brought so much back between the two of you, we won't need to go back out for months. Whisperingpaw, you get the day off tomorrow, and Emberpaw, I'll ask your mentor if you may have tomorrow off as well. You can both go eat now."

Turning away to the freshkill pile, Whisperingpaw fidgeted nervously, but with excitement. "I think I know what I want to do tomorrow."


	2. Thorn X Whispering X Silent

**Just another one of my OC's, based in the same clan and time as Whisperingpaw and the others. Just wanted to continue the story a bit... Anyway, please enjoy, tell me what you think, and feel free to send me any of your own requests!**

Whisperingpaw waited impatiently in the medicine den, practically pacing ruts into the floor as she waited for her mentor to come back from her meeting with Thornstar. She had been gone for ages, and Whisperingpaw was aching to be out in the forest with her mentor, collecting herbs. As soon as she was done with her duties for the day, she could go and have some _alone time_ with Emberpaw.

Another few minutes ticked by, and Whispering decided to go and see what was keeping her mentor. _That stupid she-cat! Did she forget about me? Probably talking up a storm to Thornstar about unimportant stuff, like normal._

Whisperingpaw approached her leader's den, dipping her head to Rockfall who was guarding the entrance. Whisperingpaw never understood why her leader kept a small select group of warriors to guard his den, though she figured it was just because he liked his privacy and didn't want a bunch of random cats waltzing into his den like it was no big deal.

Rockfall, who was a huge warrior with broad shoulders and large muscles, did not stop Whisperingpaw though, since nobody would dare stop a medicine apprentice, especially since her mentor was already inside. They dipped their heads cordially to each other in greeting before the small grey and white pelted she-cat pushed her way through the lichen that covered the entrance.

And what she saw sort of confused the young apprentice. Silentsplash was backed up against the wall of Thornstar's den in a defensive position, Thornstar himself close to her, dipped into a threatening fighting crouch, a wicked smile on his maw as he showed his claws to Silentsplash. Both of their heads whipped around to face Whisperingpaw as she padded in.

"Oh, Whisperingpaw," Thornstar spoke, his voice deep, gravelly... with a touch of evil seductiveness mixed in, and he approached the small she-cat. "I'm glad you could come. I was just about to have some fun with your mentor here." With a swift movement, Thornstar grasped Whisperingpaw by the scruff and threw her to the ground, belly facing up.

"Don't hurt her!" gasped Silentsplach. Thornstar ignored her.

"You see, as your leader it's my duty to look over the cats of my clan. However, I wanted to take it a step further. Before a she-cat becomes a warrior, I mate with her to claim her as my warrior." Both of the medicine cats gasped, shocked. "I make them keep it a secret though, and if they don't... I kill them."

He stepped over Whisperingpaw, trapping her beneath him. Vaguely she noticed his huge member. He got closer to her, his breath hot against her muzzle. "I was looking forward to the time when your dear mentor there would become a warrior, since she was so beautiful. I was dying to claim her, but she chose to become a medicine cat and I was forced to wait. But now's the time."

Silentsplash stepped forward suddenly to knock the leader off of Whisperingpaw, but Thornstar lashed her hard against the shoulder, knocking her back against the cave wall. "You can't do that! We are medicine cats! We aren't supposed to have mates! It says so in the warrior code."

Thornstar bared his teeth evilly. "It also says in the warrior code that leader's word is law, and this is my new law. You'll obey me, or I'll kill you. Anyway," he said, turning back to Whisperingpaw, who was still beneath him. "I was just about to take what was mine from Silentsplash when you interrupted us. So while your here, your punishment shall be a hard fucking!'

"No!" gasped Silentsplash. Whisperingpaw was too frightened to speak.

Dipping his head to sniff her core, Thornstar hardly hesitated before he began roughly licking her, much more forcefully than Emberpaw ever did. It hurt and Whisperingpaw wriggled, but she was held in place by her leader's sharp claws. "Ow! Oh!" Thornstar licked and licked her core, and despite what she wanted, Whisperingpaw began to feel pleasure, her core growing wet and overflowing with juices.

"Oh, you're so wet already Whisperingpaw. Do I really turn you on that much?" When the apprentice didn't answer right away, he dug his claws in, causing her to yell out in pain. "Answer me!"

"Oh- oh yes, Thornstar. Your huge member makes me so wet! I want you now!" Whisperingpaw resented that her words held some truth. She was so wet and aroused, and the sight of her leader's pulsing member so close was making her needy.

Without any warning, Thornstar pulled Whisperingpaw to her feet and mounted her from behind, slamming in with unbearable force. 'OWWW!" Whisperingpaw hissed as her leader ripped through her tight core. The biggest thing that had ever been inside of her was Emberpaw's tail, and compared to that Thornstar was huge! He didn't let up though, pounding harder and harder, causing Whisperingpaw to scream with pain, her juices splattering out as Thornstar rammed into her.

"No!" Silentsplash howled, struggling to her paws but falling again, wounded by the scratch to her shoulder.

Quickly the pain Whisperingpaw felt turned to pleasure, growing more and more intense by the minute as her leader pounded into her tight dripping core with intense force. Thornstar began to breathe harder, exhausted by the pressure surrounding his large erection, but he wasn't there yet. "You!" he ordered Silentsplash. "Get beneath Whisperingpaw!"

Obeying slowly, the medicine cat crawled over to Whisperingpaw and collapsed onto her back, her legs falling open to reveal her tight, steaming wet core, the sight causing both Whisperingpaw and Thornstar to shudder with arousement. "Lick her!" Thornstar ordered.

"No, Whisperingpaw! You don't have to!" Silentsplash tried to argue breathlessly, though her voice held a tone of wanting. Thornstar dug his claws into Whisperingpaw and gave a hard thrust of his member into Whisperingpaw's tight core, asserting his authority. "Lick!'

Without hesitation, Whisperingpaw dipped her head to her mentor's dripping core, licking intensely, swirling her tongue around her clit, poking it in and out of Silentsplash's wonderfully wet core. The older she-cat tried to fight it but soon she had her head tipped back and was yowling with pleasure. "Oh, Whisperingpaw! More!" Reaching her paw down, Silentsplash intensely circled her clit, moaning with ecstasy as Whispering sucked the sweet juice from inside, flicking and swirling her tongue in and out of her, licking up her mentor's sweet juices. Thornstar thrusted on harder into the tight apprentice, his eyes glassing over with lust as he watched Whisperingpaw tongue Silentsplash's dripping core, and Whisperingpaw felt him grow stiff in her. Suddenly, pounding harder and faster into her than even before, her leader shot his seed out, sending both of them yowling with ecstasy, Whisperingpaw bucking back furiously as she tried to reach her climax too.

But no, Thornstar wanted Silentsplash and his glassy eyes were still trained on her steamy wet, tight core. Kicking Whisperingpaw out of the way, he stood over Silentsplash and mounted her while she was on her back, ripping through her tight, virgin core and pounding with intense force into her g-spot. Silentsplash didn't even bother to struggle or hide her yowls of pleasure and ecstasy. "OH! Thornstar! More! Oh you're so big and hard! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Whisperingpaw watched with hungry eyes, needing more. She hadn't reached her climax! Suddenly Rockfall burst into the room, his eyes glazed with lust. He had been listening. "Um, Thornstar, is everything alright?" The leader did not stop his thrusting into Silentsplash, who had her head tilted back, her mouth emitting loud, erotic moans of joy. "OH! THORNSTAR!"

The leader himself knew what Rockfall wanted and he tipped his head toward Whisperingpaw, his gaze not leaving Silentsplash and her moist core which he was ramming his large, erect member into, dripping with her juices.

Whisperingpaw had jumped to her paws, wiggling her rump in the air at Rockfall, her tail raised high to reveal her core, dripping with her and Thornstar's juices. Without a moment's hesitation, Rockfall slammed into her, his member pulsing and throbbing, his length and width even bigger than Thornstar's. His barbs dug into Whisperingpaw, tearing at her, but the pleasure was too intense for her to mind. "Oh, Rockfall! Ugh, more! HARDER! FASTER!"

"OH! THORNSTAR! OH MORE! MORE!" The leader pounded into the medicine cat, her paw reached down to probe her clit, her tail shoved into her core along with Thornstar's member, the thrusts timed. "Oh, I'm so wet for you, leader! Fuck me harder!" So he did, pounding into the medicine cat with his large member, his barbs digging in and hitting Silentsplash's g-spot furiously. "OH!"

Rockfall obliged, giving it all he had, his and Whisperingpaw's eyes glassed over with intense pleasure. Her tail wrapped around the base of Rockfall's member (since he was so big not all of him fit into her), squeezing and teasing, causing the large warrior to grunt with pleasure. "Oh, Rockfall! Your dick is so big and hard inside my tight core! You make me so wet, Rockfall!" Rockfall responded by a loud grunt and he fucked Whisperingpaw harder, shoving almost all of his large member into her small core, making Whisperingpaw scream erotically. "OH, STARCLAN ROCKFALL! SHOVE YOUR HUGE MEMBER IN ME!"

They all reached their climaxes at the same time, Thornstar exploding into Silentsplash, Silentsplash calling out his name as her juices oozed out and covered him, as well as the floor of the den. Rockfall shot his large amount of seed into Whisperingpaw, causing her to emit a long yowl of intense pleasure as she squirted her juices everywhere.

"OH THORNSTAR!"

"ROCKFALL OHH!"

They licked each other clean, before falling asleep exhausted. "We'll collect herbs tomorrow... Whisperingpaw..." Was the last thing Silentsplash muttered before she drifted off to sleep, moaning "Oh... Thornstar!" as she lay wrapped around her leader.


	3. Dove X Tiger

"Oh! OH! TI- BUMBLESTRIPE!" Shit! Had she almost said Tigerheart? _I need to be more careful! _

Dovewing and Bumblestripe both hit their orgasms at the same time, Dovewing purring loudly as the pleasure hit it's peak and spread throughout her body, Bumblestripe unattractively pumping as hard as he could into his mate before shooting his seed into her, their juices dripping and mixing together. "OH DOVEWING!" He howled, entirely not arousing at all. Dovewing wanted to claw him and tell him to shut up.

Dovewing disliked the sex with Bumblestripe, his gross panting and grunting he made as he fucked her. His not nearly large enough member. Overall, he just simply didn't turn Dovewing on, she didn't love him- the only reason she mated with the tom was because she needed some release now and again, especially since she was in heat. The only way she got through it was by pretending it was Tigerheart mating her, not the gross Bumblestripe whom everyone assumed was her one and only mate.

"Come on." Not wanting to spend anymore time with the tom since he had given her all she wanted, the she-cat got to her paws and headed back to camp, Bumblestripe eagerly following her like a little puppy, his tongue lolling.

Later

_Doovewing! Doovewing! _His wonderful, arousing voice filled her ears and Dovewing turned toward it, running at top speed. She didn't know where she was going, the trees were only a blur as she sped by, but somehow the she-cat knew he was waiting for her beyond the treeline. And she was right! There he was. Running over to the tom, she hurried into a mating crouch, he mounted her, mating her hard, how she liked it, they climaxed. "OH TIGERHEART!"

Dovewing jerked awake, her whole body hot. She had been dreaming of him again. Well, that was normal. She always dreamed of Tigerheart when she was in heat, even sometimes when she was not. The dream had turned her on, only adding to the discomfort of her being in heat- a time when she constantly needed to be mating someone. Her core was wet and dripping. The young warrior just hoped she had not called his name aloud.

After checking to make sure no one was awake, Dovewing padded out of the warrior's den and into the forest, her paws taking her toward Shadowclan territory. The she-cat was calm, seeing as she was familiar with the route and almost confident she wouldn't be caught, but she was anxious too. What if he didn't show up? She needed him to be there! _Oh, please be there Tigerheart! I NEED you in me!_

Sending out her super senses, Dovewing let out a trill of excitement as she saw her secret mate waiting for her among the trees, his back facing toward Thunderclan territory. Quickening her pace, Dovewing approached through the trees at a breakneck speed, bowling Tigerheart over with a flying leap and a joyful laugh. The two rolled together in the brush, attempting to pin each other while also teasing each other with small, playful nips and licks. Finally, with a quiet triumphant chuckle, Tigerheart pinned Dovewing, his muscles rippling and his head bent low to whisper in Dovewing's ear. "I'm glad you came."

Dovewing chuckled lightheartedly, already happier than she could ever be with Bumblestripe. "Of course I came! I _need _you!"

_She needs me! _Tigerheart purred happily for a moment before her heat-scent hit his nose and he withdrew. Oh, so she only needed him _that _way.

Noticing his sudden coldness, Dovewing got to her paws, annoyance striking her. Why wasn't he just fucking her, like normal? "What's wrong?"

Tigerheart shook his head and looked away, not meeting his love's eyes. "It's... it's just always the same. You get into heat, needing release, and you come here. We mate and then you go home. Well, what if I want more than that, Dovewing?! What if I want more than that? You could move to Shadowclan!"

Dovewing sighed. They had been over this, it wasn't going to happen. "You know that can't happen Tigerheart!"

"Well, why not? Why can't we just talk about it?" His large muscles rippled underneath his fur again, and Dovewing instantly thought of his huge member plunging into her wet core. Agitation stirred in her. She didn't want to talk! She needed him in her, NOW!

Approaching Tigerheart seductively, Dovewing suddenly knocked him onto his back, jumping on top so he wouldn't be able to move. She would get him to fuck her! The she-cat dipped her head to his member, licking softly so it would grow and come out of its sheath. Tiger's erection grew quickly, egged on by the knowledge that the she-cat above him was in heat. "Come on, Dovewing! Stop teasing!"

Dovewing put his entire member in her mouth, sucking until it had come out all the way, filling her mouth with his enormous length. Tigerheart moaned with pleasure. Then she stepped back, leaving him bucking, whining for more. "Alright, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Dovewing!" Tigerheart pleaded.

"What?" she teased. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

Tigerheart grunted angrily before he bucked his hips, aiming his erect member toward her mouth. "No, I changed my mind! Keep going!"

Dovewing obliged, grabbing his large member in her maw, sucking and licking, occasionally nibbling gently, causing her partner to shudder with pleasure. She deep throated his enormous length until he hardened inside her mouth, the tension rising in his member as he reached his climax.

But Dovewing pulled away again, a mocking look in her eyes. "Dovewing!" The handsome brown tabby moaned. "I'm not gonna let you come unless its in me, Tigerheart! Get over here, bad boy!" She turned her rump toward him, dipping into a mating crouch with her tail raised high, her dripping core shining in the light of the moon. With the scent of her heat in his nose, Tigerheart jumped to his paws and mounted Dovewing, slamming his huge member into her tight, wet core with an aroused purr. Dovewing let out a yowl as his barbs tore into her painfully, before she bucked backward into him, sending all of Tiger's huge member into her. _Oh, he's ripping me apart! _But it felt too good, and Dovewing cried out happily as Tigerheart slammed into her repeatedly, his barbs digging into her with pleasure and pain at the same time. "AH, TIGER! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER, TIGERHEART!" The handsome tabby gripped her harder with his claws, using his large muscles to send his cock ramming into her at an intense speed, Dovewing's juices seeping out around him and covering his member. Every time he thrusted, Dovewing elicited a short gasping scream of pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, ohhh! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN, BABY!" Tigerheart's pounding increased, soft grunts sounding from him as he mated Dovewing. Hard. "Oh, Dovewing. You're so wet for me, baby."

The pressure built quickly and Dovewing responded by pushing backward with all her might, her core attempting to swallow all of her mate's large length. "Oh, come in me,Tigerheart!" she yowled in between gasps of intense pleasure. "Fill me with your sweet cum!" And then they were both climaxing, Tigerheart shooting a large amount of his seed into Dovewing's tight core, her juices pouring out and mixing with his around them. "OH! TIGERHEART!" Dovewing yowled her pleasure at the top of her lungs, before they both fell asleep, exhausted.

Later

Dovewing woke with a start, her eyes resting on the pale gray light of that time just before dawn. Oh, what a wonderful night... DAWN! The she-cat jumped to her paws, realizing how late it was. However, her super senses showed that her clanmates had not even awoken yet for the dawn patrol. Good, she had time. Turning to head back to camp, her eyes laid up Tigerheart's huge member, resting in full view as he slept. Suddenly turned on, and against her better judgement, Dovewing approached Tigerheart, gently licking him until his member rose into an erection. With him still dead asleep, Dovewing rose herself on top of Tigerheart, allowing herself to drop onto his large member. "Mmm..." Dovewing bounced up and down, pleasure rising into her as his erection hit her g-spot every time. She quickly came, her juices dripping over her mate's expansive member.

Getting up to leave, Tigerheart suddenly opened his eyes, taking a moment to realize what she had done. "Aw, no fair, Dove! I wasn't awake!"

Dovewing flashed him a warm, attractive smile. "Sorry, baby, but you just looked so peaceful asleep. But I have to get back to camp, and you might want to too. See you at the next, Gathering!" she yowled over her shoulder, before disappearing into the trees.


	4. Thorn X Echo

Thornstar lay in his den, rasping his tongue over his long brown tabby fur. The leader was feeling awfully horny and he considered leaving his den to find a lonely she-cat to mate with, or perhaps to deflower a young apprentice as a part of his new law that he would mate with all of his she-cats before they became warriors. Just as he was getting up to leave, a small nose poked its way into his den, then revealing a small light-grey tabby kitten as she padded into his den. _Echokit, _Thornstar growled to himself, irritated by the kitten's sudden appearance. The leader hated random clanmates wandering into his den, which was why his select group of warriors were constantly guarding his sleeping place. _That idiot Rockfall! Probably out fucking his whore, Springleap._

Echokit was a pretty she-cat, with wide blue eyes and a body that was sure to grow to be a very attractive she-cat. Even as a kit, Thornstar felt his member grow hard for her. The kitten hadn't noticed her leader, and she boldly poked her nose around the front of Thornstar's den, unaware of the consequences for entering the leader's den unbidden. Thornstar finally decided to step forward out of the shadows, looming over the kitten with his warm, yet wicked eyes. "Echokit. You are not supposed to wander into the leader's den."

The kitten leaped into the air with freight, shivering with nervousness. "I'm sorry, Thornstar! I didn't know," she squeaked.

Thornstar got closer, his eyes wandering up and down the kit's body, lingering on the place in between her legs. "Who let you in?"

Echokit shook her head. "No one. Rockfall was heading out with Springleap, so I figured... I'm sorry, Thornstar, I'll leave!" The kit's voice took on a crying pitch at the end before she turned to leave, but Thornstar intercepted her, his tail sweeping Echokit close to him.

"Don't worry, Echokit, I'm actually glad you dropped in. Do you want to go into the woods for a little lesson on becoming a warrior?"

Echo's eyes lighted with enthusiasm, all sadness forgotten. She was getting a private tutor with the leader! "Oh, yes! Should I go tell my mother?"

Thornstar's eyes darkened wickedly. "No, don't. You're going with the clan leader, I'll protect you."

Echokit followed Thornstar enthusiastically out into the forest, the large tom leading her to a small, secluded clearing in the forest. "Now, Echokit," he addressed the pretty feline, turning toward her. "Show me your hunting crouch."

The kit obliged quickly, hopping into a lopsided hunting crouch that was sure to never catch even a morcel of prey. But Thornstar purred anyway, especially since her tail stood straight up to reveal her tight core. 'That's great Echokit! You're a natural-born warrior! But you'll work more on the hunting crouch when you're an apprentice. For now, we'll work on another type of crouch. The _mating_ crouch."

Echokit tipped her head to the side, eyes sparkling with curiosity. She had heard tails of mating, though she never understood exactly what it was. She had always thought mating was something only naughty kits did, but if her leader was showing her... "Ok! What is it?"

Thornstar padded closer to Echokit, stroking her with his tail. "First though, I need to teach you the basics, Echokit. You see," he began, spreading his legs to reveal his pulsing member. "Males have members, like mine." He then pushed Echokit onto her back, which resulted in the kit uttering a squeak of surprise, and he pointed to her tight core. "And females, like you, have a core. To mate, the male must put his member in her core. I'll be showing you how to do it."

Echokit's eyes widened, confused. He was going to put his member in her core? But he was so BIG!

"But first," Thornstar continued, "we need to get you wet, so it won't hurt as bad."

Echokit squeaked. "It'll hurt?!"

Thornstar smiled warmly, edging closer to Echokit. "Don't worry, love. I'll help you through it." Then he placed his paw on Echokit's core, moving it in slow, deliberate circles. A flower of pleasure bloomed in the kit's core, awakening sensations she had never felt before. The small kitten let out an indiscernible sound of pleasure, and Thornstar smiled. He then added his tongue, flicking it in and out of her tiny core that was beginning to dampen with juices. He began to lick and paw faster, adding a slight pressure, causing the pressure in Echokit to build quickly. "Ah!" She squeaked, terrified of the sensation. "Am I dying, Thornstar!?"

"No, not at all. Just close your eyes and enjoy it." Quickly the kit reached her climax and her juices flowed out of her little core and covered Thornstar's paw and tongue. He gratefully lapped up the sweet liquid. "Very good, Echokit! Now, look at my member." He spread his legs, aiming his already formed erection at Echokit's mouth. "Lick it!" he ordered.

By now, Echokit was very scared, not liking the sudden turn her outing with Thornstar had taken. She felt like she shouldn't be doing this, her mother wouldn't approve, she felt dirty. But she was afraid of what her leader would do if she refused, so she tentatively stretched out her small pink tongue and lapped at his member, causing a sudden moan of pleasure from Thornstar. "Very good, Echokit! You have a natural talent for this, don't you? You will learn to give actual oral sex when you become an apprentice." His praise helped calm the little kit a bit.

"Now, I will mate you. Stand up!" Thornstar ordered. Shaking with fear, Echokit stood up nervously and Thornstar stood over her, his huge erection poised to plunge into her tiny little kitten core, which was flooding with arousing juices. Thornstar put his muzzle by Echokit's ear, licking her seductively. "Don't worry, Echokit. I'm very proud of you." Then, he forced his way into her, his barbs ripping and tearing at the kit, who cried out in intense pain. "I know, Echokit. But it'll get better, I promise." Suddenly not able to hold back anymore, he began furiously pumping into Echokit, modifying his thrusts to accompany her size. Still, the little kit was too young, and she squealed in pain at every thrust. She struggled to get free, but Thornstar held her in place with his claws.

Thornstar pumped and pumped his huge member into Echokit, his head tipped back with pleasure as her small core wrapped around his large member. Echokit quivered with terror as he mated her hard, slowly growing used to the sensation and even learning to enjoy it. Soon she realized she was purring and, noting this, Thornstar dipped his maw to her ear again. "Oh, you're so tight Echokit. Your wet core turns me on! I'll fuck you until you are begging for more!" The kit quivered at his intense words, trying to concentrate on the pleasure and not the pain.

Soon they were both building again, Echokit crying out terrified as the unfamiliar sensation rose again. Then Thornstar was exploding into her impossibly tight core, Echokit's juices pooling out of her and onto the ground below. Thornstar withdrew his large member and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

Thornstar flipped the kit over and licked the kitten's core, sucking up all her sweet juices. Once she was clean, he licked up her stomach and face, licking her seductively all over. "You've made me very happy Echokit. I would like to do this again sometime. In fact, I want to make you my personal mating toy. You should consider yourself lucky. Now, let's get back to camp."

As he led the kit back to camp, Echokit felt very dirty, used, naughty. But she felt happy, contented as well. She had discovered the pleasure of mating, she had mated the leader, and he was pleased with her! She couldn't wait to go brag to her siblings!

Later

"No, Thrushkit, that's your member and you put it in my core. Silly!" There was a squeak as Thrushkit finally got it right, thrusting into his sister with his tiny erection. Echokit was already a pro at this mating thing and she was showing all of the other kits how to do it too. "No, keep thrusting Thrushkit!"

Starlingfeather couldn't stop her daughter from mating, which had thoroughly surprised her at first, but now it was just normal. In fact, the mother was pretending to sleep while watching her daughter and son fuck each other in front of her, stroking her own core with her tail.

Still, Starlingfeather felt a little guilty. Because of Echokit, all of the kits in the nursery had been in a frenzy of mating, shocking all of the cats in the clan who stopped by and saw. But still, Thornstar seemed to think it was "absolutely charming," and had even seemed to take a personal interest in Echokit, so it couldn't be all that bad, right? Starlingfeather was just confused as to where her little daughter had learned it from.

Soon her daughter and son had reached their climax, coming into each other with squeals of pleasure before they ran off to play a game of tag.


	5. Moon X Fire

**Wow, I'm so happy so many of you like my oneshots! I'm working on all of the OC's requested and they should be out soon, but for now, this is one requested by Dapplewolfwings. I'm just going to assume that her characters are taking place in the Thunderclan that I have already begun to describe in my other chapters. Hope the story is to your liking and I did an acceptable job in interpreting your ideas.  
-**

His dark amber optics opened suddenly in the dream world, a dark ominous forest of tall trees rising up around him on one side, stretching endlessly into the distance. Before the forest was a sparkling meadow, far more welcoming and peaceful than the forest that lay before him. Firebrand, deputy of Thunderclan and loyal servant of Thornstar, had been waiting for this moment when he would be able to enter the Dark Forest. They had heard of some of their warriors betraying them to the Dark Forest, and by being able to finally enter the dark misty forest of evildoers, he would be able to find out who it was and thereby complete his mission from Thornstar.

Taking a deep breath to build his strength, Firebrand's amber optics darkened and he entered the forest, taking the route of a small path that cut through the woods. The path continued for a long time, continuing even after the Starclan lands had faded far beyond his sight, the twists and turns disorienting the deputy. Suddenly, voices could be heard in the distance, some of them deep and malicious, others uncertain and shy. One of the voices, a female's, was slightly familiar to Firebrand.

Approaching the clearing, Firebrand peeped out from behind some dark, dead brambles, attempting to hide his bright red fur from those in the clearing. What he saw was a shock. A bunch of Dark Forest cats, mentors and apprentices alike, had gathered around a lone, beautiful she-cat who had her muzzle raised to a big black tom standing atop a large rocky outcropping that raised far above the heads of those gathered. _Moonnight! _Firebrand thought, shocked to see one of his warriors.

The large, black cat spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. "Moonnight, you have trained with and observed us Darkclanners for awhile, but now its time to make a decision. Will you sell your soul to us, promise us your undying loyalty, and promise to serve us in our mission to restore what's right?" Moonnight hesitated.

_Moonnight, no!_ Firebrand willed her to refuse.

"Serpantstar, I have enjoyed my time training in the Dark Forest and it would please me to help in your quest for what's right," the pretty, dark grey tabby spoke in a light, attractive voice. "So yes, I will sell my soul to the Dark Forest and all it's purposes."

Firebrand hissed, anger igniting in him, his short temper flaring. _That idiot she-cat!_

Serpantstar was purring, his gravelly voice ringing throughout the clearing. "You have made the correct decision. I now pronounce you, Moonnight, a full warrior of the Dark Forest. Now let's celebrate! To Moonnight!"

"TO MOONNIGHT!" The others repeated loudly, before they all jumped on top of each other, the toms mounting the she-cats and roughly mating them, the entire group forming into a large orgy. Serpantstar bounded off of his rock and approached Moonnight, prepared to mate her for the celebration.

Firebrand couldn't stay silent any longer. "Moonnight, no!" Both the Dark Forest leader and his warrior snapped their heads toward him in shock, before Moonnight suddenly disappeared and all was dark.

Later

Firebrand's eyes snapped open in the warrior's den, his head groggy from all that had happened in his dream world. From where slept in the middle of the warriors' den, he could see Moonnight blinking open her eyes as well. _Oh, so when you wake up, you disappear from the Dark Forest._

With a sudden eruption of anger, Firebrand jumped over his sleeping clanmates and gripped Moonnight by the scruff of her neck. "You stupid she-cat!" He hissed quietly before hauling the pretty she-cat out of the warrior's den and out a secret opening beside the warriors' den, into the forest. "Firebrand!" she called out in a scared voice, intimidated by her deputy's anger. He didn't put her down though, pulling her out into the forest, scraping her back along harsh rocks and twigs, causing the pretty tabby to call out in agony. "Ow, Firebrand, stop!"

Finally he let her go, flinging the she-cat against a tree. "You stupid she-cat!" he repeated. "Do you know what you've done!?"

Moonnight struggled to get up, flinching as the scrapes on her back began to bleed slightly. "You were in the Dark Forest," she stated incredulously, which only made Firebrand angrier. He lashed her, his claws scoring across her pelt, drawing blood. "Agh!"

"And good thing I was, so I could punish you! You are betraying us!" He got closer to the she-cat, gripping her with sharp claws, causing her to call out in pain.

"Ow, Firebrand! Stop! You don't understand! You're hurting me!"

Firebrand's eyes darkened maliciously. This she-cat was alone, in his control all alone in the forest, and she needed to be punished. "And I'll continue to hurt you, idiot!" Without warning, the deputy leaped onto Moonnight's back, forcing her into a mating position, his claws dug deep into her fur. "AH! Firebrand, what are you doing?!"

"Issuing your punishment," he muttered, his member growing into a large erection as he saw the she-cat's core beneath him, glistening in the moonlight with her wetness. She was turned on by his anger, his abuse of her. Firebrand reached his head close to her ear, his voice quiet, but harsh and malicious. "I don't understand? Well, then. Help me to understand, Moonnight."

Quickly, he shoved his large member into her core, the barbs tearing into her skin, ripping her insides. "AH! FIREBRAND!" Firebrand pulled out almost all the way, paused for the slightest second, before slamming into her again, tearing and ripping the she-cat. Moonnight whimpered as he raped her. "Help me to understand, Moonnight!" He pulled out almost all the way out, paused to let the tension build, before slamming his member into her tight, barely wet core, the pain erupting inside the she-cat again. "What don't I understand, Moonlight? Tell me!" He pulled out again, paused, them slammed in again, Moonnight yowling intensely, unable to speak. "EXPLAIN! NOW!" Firebrand hissed, his tone angrier than it had ever been, before he began pumping consistently into the she-cat with all his might, ripping her insides while clawing her back in long scores.

Moonnight hissed as he shoved his large erection into her tight core, tears brimming in her eyes. "Ow! Ah! The- oh!- Dark- ah!- Forest- ugh!- said they- ow!- were help- AGH!- ing us- AHH!" she attempted to speak in between yowls of agony, the words coming as her deputy pulled out, the yowls as he thrusted in.

"Really, baby? Help us how?" he questioned less forcefully, but still full of anger, his erection pumping into the she-cat's core, pleasure filling him. Turned on by the pain he was inflicting on the she-cat, he pushed his member into her even harder, pushing the entire length into her small core.

Moonnight yowled, but slowly the pain was beginning to subside and she was able to talk more easily. "Oh! They could guide us- ow, Firebrand!- can't you see? We could get info from them, and additional- ah!- training. Oh, Oh! They're here to help us now, I swear."

Firebrand dug his claws further into her back, pulling her back into him as he thrust his member all the way into her, forcing the small she-cat's core to take his entire erection. "Really?"

"AH, AH! Firebrand, I swear! Believe me! I'm loyal to Thundercl- OW! OH!"

Firebrand considered this, taking the time to ram into Moonnight with all his might, pleasure flooding through him. Moonnight was convincing and not known for lying, plus the pleasure of the rough mating was making him unfocused. "Fine, Moonnight! We'll see how they guide us! Maybe they'll be a little more reliable than those stupid Starclanners." He paused briefly. "Now, I'm just going to enjoy your tight core." Firebrand then pumped and pumped his erection into her, blood and cum dripping out of Moonight's core as she began to get wet, pleasure beginning to overcome the pain. Soon the blood stopped and it was just her juices, her tight core overflowing as the deputy pounded into her. "You're so wet, Moonnight. How's it feel to be raped by the clan deputy, baby?" Firebrand sneered , taunting her as he thrusted.

Moonnight wasn't a very horny or seductive she-cat, but, suddenly overcome with need for him, pleased by the rough, painful mating, she thrusted her hips back into him repeatedly, timing the thrusts with his. "Oh, Firebrand! Mate me as hard as you can! AH! MORE!"

Firebrand obliged, pumping and ramming into his warrior with all his might. "You're so tight and wet, baby! I'll fuck you all night long. You like this punishment, baby?" His voice was rough and angry.

"MORE! OH, FIREBRAAND! I love this punishment! Punish me more!" She rammed backward into him, pleasure flooding her as she forced all of his erection in her. Moonnight reached her long tail back, wrapping it around his member and then pushing the rest of it into her core, squeezing and teasing her deputy while thrusting into her core as well. "MATE ME, DEPUTY! I deserve your harsh mating, I deserve more punishment. You're so big and hard inside my small, undeserving core!" On and on they went, until suddenly the pleasure built, erupting in both of them as one, enormous orgasm. "AHH, FIREBRAND! FILL ME WITH YOUR SWEETNESS!" The deputy's seed filled Moonnight, warm and sticky. Pulling out of Moonnight, he flipped her over, roughly licking her clean, before he forced the she-cat to lick him clean. Then, standing over the she-cat with dark amber eyes, the handsome red tom spoke, "Remember this the next time you misbehave. And if the Dark Forest fucks with us, then your punishment will be much worse." And with that, he padded away.

Moonnight sighed, contented. _This will happen the next time I misbehave? Well then, I guess I'll have to be naughty again soon._

**Hope you liked it everyone! Keep leaving reviews and requests and I'll get to them as soon as I can.**

**Also, I got bored, so this is just a little bonus to the story.**

Serpantstar glared at the Thunderclan deputy as he called out his new warrior's name, knowing that he would shock his new mating toy awake. He was right, and soon Firebrand and Moonnight had disappeared into awakeness, leaving the Dark Forest leader without anyone to fuck.

Growling with anger, Serpantstar padded toward the group orgy of his warriors, approaching a grown warrior of Riverclan who was about to mate a Windclan apprentice who he had knocked on her back. She was a shy thing who had mated with Dark Forest warriors before during other ceremonies, but she still was clearly not used to their customs.

With a hiss, Serpantstar knocked the Riverclan tom away and glared down at the Windclan apprentice, his tail stroking her and making its way to her core. She shivered with fright. "Hello there, baby. Have you ever been mated by the Dark Forest leader before?" Had he? It wasn't his job to remember who he mated. She nervously shook her head no.

Smiling seductively, Serpantstar continued, "Then I think it's my turn. Don't worry, it is an honor." Then, with his Dark Forest warriors roughly mating around him, Serpantstar licked the young apprentice's core softly, causing her to squeak with sudden pleasure. The leader continued until the apprentice was dripping wet with juices, moaning soft pleas for more. He then eased his wondrously large member into her core, thrusting slowly to get her used to him, before roughly mating her with all his might. The apprentice moaned with pleasure, bucking her hips so her small, tight apprentice core would swallow as much of his erection as it could. "Mmm, Serpantstar!" Harder and harder the leader thrusted his hips, sending his member ramming into the small apprentice, her juices flowing out around his member. "You have such a tight core, baby. You're so wet for me!"

The Riverclan tom, not finding somewhere else to enter the orgy, mounted the leader, roughly pounding his erection into Serpanstar's tail hole. The force caused Serpantstar's erection ramming even harder and faster into the apprentice, who had her paw reached down to pleasure her clit while moaning little squeaks of arousement. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Serpantstar and the Riverclan tom both were purring intensely with pleasure, Serpantstar's head tilted back as he was pleasured from both sides.

Then, almost simultaneously, all of the Dark Forest cats hit their climaxes at the same time, the Riverclanner pouring his juices into Serpantstar, Serpanstar squirting his sweet cum into the Windclan she-cat, the she-cat's wetness pouring all over Serpantstar's huge member in her tight core. He pulled out and the apprentice licked him clean, deep-throating his huge erection before he licked her core clean, making her purr as his tongue rasped her sensitive clit. The Riverclan tom had a Shadowclan she-cat sucking his member.

Satisfied, the living cats disappeared into the waking world, leaving Serpantstar alone, once again, in the Dark Forest.


	6. Storm X Snow

**Another OC oneshot by KitKat124**

Stormclaw poked through the freshkill pile, throwing aside morsels of prey as he sought for something to eat. He wasn't really hungry, but the large grey tom needed something to keep his mind off of how horny he was. Every time a she-cat passed him, he felt his member grow hard. Suddenly the idea of visiting the nursery popped into his head. Everyone knew that, ever since Echokit came back to the nursery with the new 'game' of mating, the kits were all fucking each other 24-7.

All of them except Snowkit, who was laying in her nest with her sister Acornkit, relieved that they had all fallen asleep after their morning of mating. Snowkit had avoided it as of now, though she often came close, since her sister had tried to force her into it a couple of times. She missed the days when they played other games as well- mossball was her favorite!

Sighing, the snow-white kit creeped out of the nest past her sister and quietly exited the nursery, bumping straight into Stormclaw. "Oh! Sorry, Stormclaw!" she squeaked with surprise.

Stormclaw smiled broadly at the kit, stepping back to allow her room to stand. "Hello there, Snowkit! What are you up to?"

Snowkit sighed. "Oh, nothing much. All of the others are sleeping, so I wanted to have a walk around camp."

Suddenly an idea popped into Stormclaw's head and he smiled, his member growing hard at just the thought.

"Well, Snowkit, today's your lucky day. I have a special treat for you? Do you want it?"

This caused the young kit to squeak with excitement and she began bounding in circles around the older warrior. "Really?! A treat?! What is it!? What is it?!"

Stormclaw chuckled and stopped her with his tail. "It's a surprise, but you'll have to come with me into the forest to get it."

Snowkit's eyes darkened with curiosity briefly before she nodded, "Ok!" and bounded toward the camp entrance, Stormclaw following. "Are you sure you can't tell me what it is?"

"I told you it's a surprise, Snowkit."

Later

Stormclaw walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down, Snowkit bouncing after him with bright eyes. "Can I have my treat now, Stormclaw? What is it?"

Stormclaw smiled and drew the kit to his side, his member growing hard as her fur pressed against him, her tight core so close. It was all he could do to not mate her right there. "Do you know how to mate, Snowkit?"

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, confusion in them. "Well, all my denmates do it, but I've never. I was always to nervous, since I didn't know how to do it right."

Stormclaw let his eyes open wide with surprise. "You've never mated?! You shouldn't be nervous, Snowkit, it feels very good. Everyone does it. My treat was going to be mating you."

"Oh," Snowkit mewed, her eyes brightening again. "But I don't know how."

Stormclaw smiled gently, pushing the kit softly to her back, his tail wandering down her body and stroking her core. "Don't worry, Snowkit. I'll show you how. But first we have to get you 'turned on', so you'll have to let me touch you. This is your core, and by touching it you'll get wet or 'turned on'." He stroked her core with his tail some more before dipping his head to lick her kindly on the forehead. "Is that alright?"

Snowkit purred at the pleasurable touch, mewing, "Ok!" before spreading her legs to give him more access. Stormclaw chuckled again, stroking her with his tail a few more times before adding his paw, circling her clit, playing with and rubbing her folds, eliciting purrs from her. After rubbing her some more, the large warrior stuck a claw inside, then quickly added another one, scissoring them back and forth, pushing them in and out of her tight core, stretching her slightly. After the initial discomfort of the new sensation, Snowkit erupted in purrs of pleasure, her beautiful eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch. "You like that, Snowkit?" he purred.

"Yeah! It feels really good! Can you do more?" she purred, core growing wetter. After all, this couldn't be bad if it felt this good, especially if Stormclaw was telling her it was alright.

Stormclaw chuckled at her response and nodded, dipping his head to lick her core gently, swirling his tongue along her folds, her clit, poking it in and out of her. Snowkit giggled and squirmed. "That feels good!" Taking note, Stormclaw stuck his long tongue inside her again, swirling it around and exploring her walls, lapping at her sweet insides. Once his muzzle was covered with her juices, her core completely wet, he withdrew, much to Snowkit's displeasure.

"Now, don't be greedy, Snowkit. The good stuff will come later, but now it's my turn to get turned on. You must stand up." Once she was facing him, Stormclaw drew attention to his member, which was already hardening into an erection. "This is a member, and to mate it will go in your core. You must touch and lick it to make it grow all the way. Try it." Hesitantly, but excited at the same time, Snowkit approached his member, licking it and stroking it with her tail. "Don't be shy, Snowkit." At his words, Snowkit nodded and wrapped her long tail around his member confidently, stroking and rubbing while she licked the top intensely, rubbing her tongue around the tip.

Snowkit purred, liking the masturbation, pleased by the arousing feelings that came with it. She just wished Stormclaw was licking her core again, since it felt so good.

Stormclaw purred with pleasure as his erection came fully out, pre-cum squirting at the top. Snowkit licked it up greedily. "Very good, Snowkit. When you're older, you'll be able to put the whole thing in your mouth."

_The whole thing?! _

_"_But for now," Stormclaw continued, "it's time to mate. Stand up." She did as she was told, and Stormclaw helped her into the mating crouch, the large tom stepping over her into place, prepared to mount her, his member aching to plunge into her. "Good girl, Snowkit. You'll like this, though it might hurt just a bit at first."

Snowkit wriggled excitedly. "This is fun Stormclaw! I don't care, I want you to mate me!" Stormclaw nodded, "Good girl," before he gripped her sides gently and rubbed his erection against her core, causing her to wriggle with pleasure. Soon he was softly pushing into her, his barbs cutting against the sides of her dripping wet core as he took her virginity. The kit was filled with his girth, pain filling her as she stretched to accommodate him. She moaned with pain, but Stormclaw licked her head comfortingly before pulling out slowly after a time of just resting inside her. He pushed in again, resulting in another moan from Snowkit. Three more times he slowly thrusted before her moans of pain turned to moans of intense pleasure. "Um, Stormclaw, could you go faster? And harder?"

_What a funny kit! _Stormclaw chuckled and obliged, pushing into her harder and faster at a steady pace, the kit making short squeaks and moans of pleasure as she pushed her hips back to take more of his member in her tight core. The pleasure filled her and she purred loudly, wondering why she had never mated before. It was amazing! "More!" she moaned softly, resulting in a harder pounding from Stormclaw, whose head was tilted back with intense pleasure, purrs erupting from his throat. "Ah, ah, ah!" Squeaked Snowkit, bucking her hips back every time he thrusted into her, loving the feeling of his larger member ramming into her sweet spot. Stormclaw rammed harder and harder into the kit, forcing as much of his erection as his could into her dripping core as he could. "You like it, Snowkit?"

"Ah! YEES! H-HARDER... please!" Harder, faster he pounded, shouting Snowkit's name as his erection filled her core. "AH! Stormclaw!" Quickly the pressure built and Stormclaw was shooting his seed into her tight core, calling out her name with intense pleasure. Snowkit was shocked as the wonderful sensation of an orgasm flooded through her, spreading throughout her whole body as her core spurted juices out of her small core and over Stormclaw's member. "AH! IT'S SO GOOD!"

Pulling out of her, Stormclaw pulled Snowkit close to him with his tail, licking her lovingly. "Ah, You were so good, your core so tight and wonderful. Lay down." Purring intensely with the amazing pleasure, Stormclaw rasped his tongue along her core, fondled and licked her folds, and circled her clit, sucking up their juices. Snowkit bucked her hips at the pleasure, causing Stormclaw's tongue to plunge inside her core. After he finished licking her out, Stormclaw licked her entire body over, Snowkit purring intensely. "It was so good, Stormclaw!"

Stormclaw chuckled, licking her on the forehead and then once again on her core. "Well, if you liked it so much, then I promise we'll do it again sometime."

This caused the young kit to squirm with excitement, turned on by the thought of him mating her again. "Yay! Can I bring Acornkit next time as well?"


	7. Holly X Lion X Jay X Squirrel X Bramble

**Just wanted to do one of my own non-Oc's before I finished up the rest of the ones requested. Hope this one isn't too crazy for you. Keep the reviews and requests coming!**

**WARNING: INCEST AND LOTS OF MATING**

"Has anyone seen Hollyleaf? She hasn't been seen in camp for the last couple of days," Squirrelflight spoke from where she attempted to get Brambleclaw to look at her. At the mention of his, well, not daughter, the Thunderclan deputy looked up. "I don't know. Maybe we should send out a patrol to look for her."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather stood nearby, irritation rising up in the golden tabby at Squirrelflight's comment. Why did she care so much?!

Suddenly, Jayfeather came out and put words to what Lionblaze was thinking. "Why do you care?! You're not our mother!" She didn't care about them so much when she pretended to be their mother for so long.

Hurt sparked in Squirrelflight's eyes before she ignored them and turned to Lionblaze. "Shall we go out looking for her? She knows all of us the best."

Brambleclaw frowned, not wanting to go on a patrol with his ex-mate, but knowing that she was right. "Fine. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I will go on a patrol to find Hollyleaf. Come on."

He led the way silently out of camp, scenting the air for any trace of the black she-cat.

"Perhaps we'll split up," Brambleclaw began. "Squirrelflight and Jayfeather will come with me. Lionblaze, can you handle yourself alone?"

The golden-brown tabby nodded and headed in a direction toward the secret tunnels, scenting the air for his sister. He stopped suddenly when he heard moans in the distance. Rounding a corner, he found his sister laying on the ground, pleasuring herself with a stick shoved deep in her core. With arousing moans, the she-cat moved the large stick in and out of her core, which Lionblaze could see was dripping with her erotic wetness. The sight turned Lionblaze on and he cursed under his breath, knowing he couldn't mate his sister.

"Holly!" Her brother called, causing the she-cat to jerk up and throw the stick into the forest. "Where have you been? You've had the whole camp worried!"

Hollyleaf scoffed, getting to her feet. "The whole camp? That's a lie. Ever since I came back from hiding everyone's hated me. Besides, I couldn't go back when..." she paused hesitantly. "when I'm in heat. All of the toms would rape me just to pay me back for what I did."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself from the tantalizing smell of her heat. "That's not true."

Hollyleaf got closer to her brother, need flooding her eyes. "Yes, it is Lionblaze and you know it. But still... I've been so needy, so... horny. You wouldn't mind helping me out would you?" She turned her rump to him, waving her tail in the air to show him her sexy, wet core. He felt his member grow into an erection. God, she could be so persuasive. _I want to fuck you so hard, Hollyleaf,_ he said to himself without thinking.

Realizing the error of his thoughts, Lionblaze's shook his head furiously. "What?! No. Not at all. Your my sister!"

Another wave of her tail; tight, seductive core glistening and dripping with moisture. "Please?"

"No!"

The black she-cat shoved her tail into her core, pushing it in and out in front of his eyes. Lionblaze's eyes went wide, fighting his erection. Oh Starclan, how he wanted to shove his dick in her wet core! "Pleaase!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes again and consented, approaching her, giving into the temptation of her tantalizing core, her dripping wet folds. "If I do this, will you stop whining? And we are never going to talk about this again."

Hollyleaf nodded fervently and bucked her hips toward her brother, sighing with pleasure as he quickly mounted her and pushed his erection into her core, the tom sighing with pleasure at the tightness of his sister's core around his huge girth. "Oh, Lionblaze! You're so big!" Hollyleaf gasped, shocked by just how good her brother's member felt in her. Giving in to the pleasure of the femme underneath him, Lionblaze gripped the black she-cat's sides tightly and began furiously pumping into his sister, grunting with pleasure as her core swallowed his erection. Hollyleaf wriggled with a moan of ecstasy, thrusting her hips back softly to take more of her brother's sweet, huge dick in her. Lionblaze grunted again as she bucked back into him, gripping her tighter as his thrusts increased. "Oh Starclan, Holly! You're so good!"

Caught up in the pleasure of her brother's wild mating, she thrust back harder and harder, not holding back even because Lionblaze was her brother."Don't talk, OH! Just fuck me! MORE! HARDER! FASTER!" His sister yowled, and he obliged, pumping into his sister until they were both yowling erotically. _I can't believe how good she is! _Lionblaze thought, amazed, his member pounding harder and harder into his sister's tight, sexy core. "Oh, Hollyleaf! You're so tight and wet!" He pounded into her until she hurt, but the rough sex only turned her on more, her yowls growing louder as she thrusted back as hard as she could into Lionblaze. "Ah! Mate me, brother! Fill me with your huge member, Lionblaze!"

"What are you doing?!" Voices interrupted them, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Jaypaw staring at them- Brambleclaw in shock, Squirrelflight in lust, Jaypaw with a blank gaze, though he knew what was going on.

Lionblaze didn't stop furiously mating his sister, he hardly even looked up. "She's in heat," he explained breathlessly, Hollyleaf not looking up or stopping herself from yowling in pleasure. "More! Fuck me more, big brother!" She thrust her hips back into him and both brother and sister moaned with pleasure.

Squirrelflight turned to Brambleclaw, pushing him to the ground, staring at his member with lust. "Oh, won't you mate me, Brambleclaw? I'm in heat, and my tight, wet core has been missing your huge member." She stood over him, her wet member dripping onto his erection. She lowered herself a bit, only letting the tip of him enter her. He bucked up, but the she-cat pulled up out of reach, teasing him. She lowered herself again, grinding the tip against her steamy, wet core, again pulling away when her ex-mate tried to push his erection into her. "Squirrelflight, please!"

"You want me, don't you Brambleclaw? You want my wet, steamy core!" Brambleclaw bucked again, his eyes glassy now with lust. "I want you Squirrelflight! Now!"

Then she quickly dropped herself onto Brambleclaw, grinding and pushing herself up and down on his member, yowling with lust as he hit her g-spot repeatedly. "Oh, Squirrelflight! I've missed mating you!" The she-cat beamed at this and furiously bounced and grinded Brambleclaw's huge member. Grunting with pleasure, the deputy continuously thrust as hard as he could up into his mate, making her squeak erotically. "Oh! Keep going! Right there, Brambleclaw!"Lionblaze pounded into Hollyleaf, harder and harder, causing her to yell out with intense pain and pleasure. "AH, NEVER STOP LIONBLAZE! I LOVE YOUR HUGE DICK IN MY WET CORE!" Brambleclaw thrust upward into Squirrelflight, the she-cat grinding and humping him with blind pleasure, both of them grunting with intense arousement. Reaching down, Squirrelflight wrapped her claws around Brambleclaw's member as it thrusted into her core, squeezing and pleasuring him while also using the grip to shove all of him into her. "Oh, Squirrelflight! Baby, oh!" The pleasure hitting its peak, Lionblaze suddenly grew stiff in Hollyleaf, releasing a warm, comforting climax of seed deep into her tight core, their juices dripping around them into the ground. Hollyleaf shuddered with pleasure, thrusting back into Lionclaw's member as she howled his name. "OH, BIG BROTHER! COME IN ME, LIONBLAZE!" Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight came at the same time, the tom and she-cat purring with their heads tilted back in pleasure as Brambleclaw's dick rested deep in her dripping core, shooting out his sweet semen. Squirrelflight's core overflowed with her own juices, dripping her cum all over Brambleclaw's member. "OH, BRAMBLECLAW!" The couples yelled at the top of their lungs, riding out their orgasms with intense howls of pleasure.

Suddenly Hollyleaf pulled away from Lionblaze, much to his displeasure, and walked over to her other brother, who was watching with a lost expression on his face. "Your turn, Jay," she mewed seductively. With a purr, she pushed Jayfeather onto his back and began sucking at his member, deep-throating him as his erection grew in her mouth. "Oh, Hollyleaf!" he moaned, trying to hide how aroused he was. "What are you doing?" Hollypaw didn't answer with words, only sucked her brother's member harder, swirling her tongue around the tip, squeezing him with her tail, deep-throating him greedily. Jaypaw purred, uncontrollably bucking into his sister's throat, nearly sending his member all the way into her. Hollyleaf giggled around his erection at his eagerness and sucked on, purring whenever he thrusted into her mouth.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight had gotten to her paws, waving her tail in the air for Lionblaze and Brambleclaw to see her dripping wet core. She was still wet and horny, and she wanted to try out each of her adopted children as well. "Ready for round two? Put your huge dicks in my wet core! Come and get me, boys!' She called seductively, needing them to fill her with their large members. They both jumped to the opportunity, forcing the she-cat to stretch unbearably as they both pushed their erections into her core at the same time, timing the thrusts. The she-cat yowled and stumbled toward a nearby tree and braced her paws against the bark, taking the two toms' members at the same time with pleasure. "AH! FUCK ME MORE!" Squirrelflight howled in intense pain and pleasure, pushing her hips back to take their huge girths. "Oh, come in me! AH! FUCK ME HARDER!" And they did so, the toms purring intensely as their members rubbed together, pounding into the horny she-cat with all their might. "HARDER! FASTER! POUND YOUR DICKS IN ME!" The she-cat yowled irritably, bucking her hips back uncontrollably so they would mate her harder, sighing in relief as finally their tempos were satisfactory. The two toms panted with exertion and intense pleasure.

Soon they all came, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze pouring their juices into Squirrelflight as she howled in satisfied pleasure, Jayfeather exploding into Hollyleaf's eager mouth. Squirrelflight then sauntered sexily over to Hollyleaf, pushing the she-cat onto her back to see her dripping core. "You have such a tight, sexy core Hollyleaf. I want to taste your sweet juices." Hollyleaf nodded eagerly and shivered with anticipation as her adopted mother shifted on top of her, her sweet core dripping onto Hollyleaf's nose, which she licked off greedily. Then they both had their tongues shoved in each others cores, lapping and teasing their folds, pleasuring the clit, tongue probing deep inside each other to lap up the sweet juices. The toms watched on with fascination, intently masturbating to the sight of the sexy femmes. Then suddenly the she-cats flipped around, pounding their wet cores into each other as hard as possible, yowling with pleasure.

Seizing the opportunity, Lionblaze shoved his member into Hollyleaf's open mouth, which she eagerly took. Jayfeather pushed himself into Squirrelflight mouth, yowling as she sucked his length and Brambleclaw shoved his member in his tight virgin tail hole. They all quickly came, but still they were not exhausted. Hollyleaf fell onto her back and cast her needy gaze upon Brambleclaw, her legs spread wide to present her core to him. "Won't you mate me, daddy? You're the only one who hasn't put their member in me, and you're HUGE! I want to feel you ride me, daddy!" Brambleclaw paused for a second and Hollyleaf thought he was going to refuse, until suddenly he walked over and quickly shoved his huge girth into the black she-cat. "I'm not your daddy any more," he hissed, pulling out all the way before shoving into her with intense force. Hollyleaf hissed with pleasure. "But I can be your daddy tonight," the deputy added softly, before he shoved himself into her repeatedly, giving her the roughest mating she had ever felt. He purred into her ear, riding her faster and harder than the she-cat thought possible.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight was sucking Lionblaze's member, Jayfeather pounding into, not her core, but her tailhole, causing the she-cat to hiss with pain as she moaned with pleasure. Brambleclaw pounded harder and harder into Hollyleaf, the she-cat bucking up into his erection with all her might. "AH! BRAMBLECLAW! Please! COME IN ME!" Harder and harder, faster and faster, ripping the she-cat apart as the deputy took out all his frustrations in one glorious round of sex. "Oh, Hollyleaf! AH!"

"BRAMBLECLAW! FILL ME WITH YOUR SWEET CUM!" And then he was erupting into her, splattering his orgasm everywhere, Hollyleaf yowling with pleasure as she came on him. Jayfeather came into Squirrelflight's tail hole and she tipped her head back to yowl with pleasure as she reached her orgasm. Lionblaze came just as she pulled her mouth away, shooting his juices all over her muzzle, which she licked up quickly. After intently licking each other clean, all five warriors fell asleep, exhausted from their busy day.

**Gosh, so dirty, but i had to do it.**


	8. Sage X Rain

**Thanks to Ninja Midnight for this request! Keep 'em comin' people! No judgement!**

"Sagefrost, are all the patrols arranged for the evening?" The sun was just dipping below the horizon, the bright hues of sunset cooling into light blues, yellow collecting around the horizon where the sun was disappearing behind the treetops. It was an anxious time of day, waiting slowly for night to take over, while also desperately trying to hold onto the last rays of daylight. A cool breeze permeated the camp, ruffling the fur of the cats who lounged about in the warm summer heat.

Turning toward her leader at his question, Sagefrost, the deputy of Risenclan dipped her head respectfully. "Yes, the sunset patrol has already set out and the moonhigh and sunrise patrols are on standby."

Her leader dipped his head again, pleased. "Good. It's so nice to have everything peaceful with Fallenclan again, especially with such a bountiful summer at hand. I am lucky to have such a loyal deputy. You may have the rest of the night to yourself." He then dipped his head in goodbye and turned into his den, leaving Sagefrost glowing with pride.

It was true. She worked hard and was loyal to her clan, devoted to her task of protecting her clanmates. But she was guilty of the utmost betrayal. It pained her to know that her leader thought she was so loyal to her clan, unknowing of just how much she was betraying them.

But she couldn't stay away, and upon being dismissed, the she-cat hurried out into the forest and sped toward Fallenclan, their most hated enemy. She arrived at the border quickly, checking nervously to make sure no one had been following her or would see her crossing the border, before she entered into enemy land and headed toward a small clearing just inside of Fallenclan's land. This was where they usually met, guaranteed where they won't be found. Rainstar made sure all of his nighttime patrols were sent to the other side of territory.

Sagefrost was the first one to arrive, so she padded into the center of the clearing and waited, wishing her love would show up soon. Her thoughts wandered off to think of him, and behind her pretty blue eyes she could just see him clearly- tall and muscular, a broad-shoulder gray tabby with the most beautiful green eyes. Compared to herself, a pretty, lithe dark brown tabby with deep blue eyes, they were as different as fire and ice. But perhaps that's what made them so perfect for each other.

"Hello there," a voice sounded in her ear, startling the pretty she-cat out of her daydreams. Jumping with surprise, Sagefrost's bright blue eyes opened wide to glance over her shoulder at whoever had popped up behind her, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was only _him. _"Rainstar! You scared me!"

The handsome Fallenclan leader stood behind her, pressing their bodies together. His tail stroked her body lovingly before curling down to wrap around her, drawing them closer. His muzzle reached forward to nuzzle her neck, Sagefrost dipping her head toward him as a reaction to the tender sensation. Whenever they touched, she felt sparks. "Hm? Why's that?" He asked her softly, drawing his tongue over her shoulder.

Sagefrost turned to face him, keeping their bodies close. She gazed at him lovingly, a tingle running through her as she saw the tender emotion reflected back at her in his eyes. "I was daydreaming, I guess... Thinking of you..."

Rainstar smiled at the Risenclan deputy. "I'm always thinking of you, Sage. I love you." Her nuzzled her again, twining their tails.

The dark brown she-cat responded with a purr. "And I love you. I wish I could be with you all the time. I wish you weren't the leader of Fallenclan and I wish I wasn't the deputy of Risenclan. I wish our clans didn't hate each other." She sighed and Rainstar gazed at her compassionately.

"We can't change the ancient quarrels of the past, and I don't see them changing anytime soon. The enmity between our clans is instilled into our characters from the day we are born." He paused, but continued after seeing the worry in her eyes. "But it doesn't mean it isn't possible for us to get along. After all, the leader of Fallenclan and the deputy of Risenclan found love, right? Besides, your leader is old and soon he will die. Then you will become leader and won't have to worry about consequences anymore." He paused. "I can always arrange to have your leader killed."

Sagefrost paused for a long moment, considering this, before she shook her head, licking his muzzle. "No, I want to earn my position. Besides, we can meet up every night once I become leader, so the wait will be worth it." Suddenly she tackled him onto his back, laying across his stomach and twining her tail with his. They engaged in a long kiss, Sagefrost moaning into his mouth as their tongues caressed each other, sexual tension rising as his muscles flexed under her stomach. They moved their bodies together, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Sagefrost felt her secret mate's erection press against her stomach.

"Rainstar," Sagefrost whispered lustily as she broke their kiss, love reflected in both of their eyes. "Mate me."

The Fallenclan leader smiled and pushed her onto her back, anticipation gleaming in her eyes. His mate, his forbidden Risenclan love, was so beautiful, had she been born in his own clan, he would probably be mating her non-stop. "Had you been a Fallenclanner, I never would have stopped mating you," he growled playfully. Purring with lust, Rainstar licked down Sagefrost's body, starting from her neck, down her stomach, and to her thighs. Need filled the deputy as Rainstar licked down her thigh, skipping her core, and teasing the other thigh. He did this over and over, listening to Sagefrost softly moan with need, before she wriggled and whined, "Rainstar, please."

Giving in, Rainstar dipped his muzzle to her wet core, licking her up and down before he stuck his muzzle inside of Sagefrost, licking slowly, lapping up her sweet juices that poured out of her insides. "Mmm, Rainstar," Sagefrost moaned, bucking her hips slightly so her mate's tongue would plunge further inside her. Taking the cue, Rainstar licked harder, though gently still, exploring her folds and pleasing her clit. The she-cat felt herself start to grow hot, but she didn't want it to end yet. "Rainstar!" she called and he let her get to her feet, exposing her dripping core by raising her long tabby tail.

The leader mounted her quickly, not able to hold back from her tempting body. His member rubbed against her opening teasingly for a few seconds, making Sagefrost moan lustily, "Get in me! I want you in me now!" So he obliged, edging in gently and thrusting his erection into her body at a lovingly steady pace. Sagefrost enjoyed it at first, but soon she was wanting more and a hiss crept into her tone. "More, Rainstar. MATE me!"

He pounded harder into her, turned on by her sudden hornyness. "OH!" The she-cat called out, enjoying the roughness. But it wasn't enough, and she bucked her hips back, suddenly deciding to let her guard down and just enjoy herself. She would get as loud as she wanted. With another rough buck, she yowled, "HARDER! FASTER, RAINSTAR! MATE ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Surprised, Rainstar let go of himself, not stopping himself for fear of hurting her. He fucked her as hard as he could, groaning with pleasure as his large member plunged in and out of her. Her juices covered him, flowing out of her and arousing him with her tantalizing scent. "Oh, Rainstar! Go as fast as you can! I'm so wet!" He gave a big thrust, causing her to yowl with pleasure. "OH! Your huge member feels so good in my tiny core!"

Caught up in the lust, Rainstar flipped Sagefrost onto her back, his barbs cutting into her as her core was twisted around his huge member. Sagefrost moaned with lust, bucking her hips up to swallow more of his member into her. "Watch me fuck you," Rainstar order, moving so Sagefrost could prop her head up on a mossy tree root and see him plunging into her with all his might. She curled upward and watched, lust filling her gaze as he hit her g-spot, watching her small core be pounded by his huge member. "OH! POUND INTO ME, RAINSTAR! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN, LOVE!" He smiled and mated harder and harder, smiling as his mate moaned and circled her clit. "I love you, Rainstar!" she moaned breathlessly. "Fill me with your huge member, your sweet cum!" She bucked into him, Rainstar moaning with pleasure. "Mate me as hard as you can!"

In and out, in and out he pounded, enjoying her moans, how she lustily watched him thrust into her tight, wet core. "You're so tight, babe! You feel so good around my member!" "OH, STARCLAN! FUCK ME HARDER, RAINSTAAR!" He reached forward across her and braced himself by digging his claws into the peaty earth. Then his member was ramming into her with intense speed, ramming her as his girth filled her, the she-cat moaning and bucking everytime he thrust into her. "OH! OH! OH! OH! IT! FEELS! SO! GOOD!" Pleasure built up and up in both of them as they thrusted harder and faster, increasingly erotic, until they both orgasmed, Rainstar filling her with his warm seed, Sagefrost exploding around him. "AH! OH, RAINSTAR! OH YOU'RE SO GOOD!" They both seductively licked each other clean, purring as they teased each other.

"I love you, Rainstar," Sagefrost whispered into his fur. He responded by licking her forehead lovingly. "I love you too." There was a pause."

"Ready for round two?"

Sagefrost giggled and got into position, purring lustily as they mated to the sunrise.


	9. Echo X Adder

**A request by Emberclaw (note to requester: I changed the tomkit's name since I already had an Acornkit mentioned in another story, and I'm big on keeping things consistent) and I hope you enjoy! Remember, keep the requests coming and don't be afraid to ask for any Warrior characters from the books to get it on as well. **

Echokit ran to the nursery as fast as she could after her outing with Thornstar, bursting with pride and itching to show off the new game of mating. Never before had she been the one to start a new game, and she was pleased to have previous experience thanks to the wonderful mating Thornstar had given her. Bursting through the lichen that covered the entrance to the warm milky-scented den, the pretty silver tabby yowled at the top of her lungs, "Guys! I have a new game!"

She was surprised when the only body in the den to greet her triumphant call was Adderkit. "That's cool!" The sand brown tom purred at her, rising to his feet.

"W-where is everyone else?" Echokit questioned, cocking her head to the side in puzzlement.

Adderkit shrugged. "Silentplash and Whisperingpaw took everyone out to collect herbs, but I was eating so I didn't get to go along. They should be back soon, and then you can show us your game." He smiled charmingly at Echokit.

The pretty silver tabby sat back on her haunches somberly, disappointed as her expectations were crushed. She had wanted to run in and show everyone her new game right away, impress them with her intelligence. She had never been the one to introduce a new game before, and she had been looking forward to showing off to her friends just how awesome mating was. She didn't want to wait!... But maybe she wouldn't have to. Adderkit was still here, perhaps Echokit could use him as a sort of practice round. The she-kit had only mated once before, Thornstar leading her through it, and she was still a little unsure how to do it correctly. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all her friends.

"Or, I could show you now!" she beamed at Adderkit, bounding over to him happily. "It's really fun!"

Adderkit jumped to his feet, excited now. "Really? Is it like mossball?"

Echokit purred with amusement and tackled him to the ground, smiling broadly. "No, it's way better. It's called 'mating, and it feels so good!" She wriggled excitedly.

Adderkit's face briefly screwed up in confusion, contemplating this new game. He had associated the term as something off-limits to kits, even though he wasn't exactly quite sure what it meant. Still, if Echokit was saying it was so fun, it couldn't be that bad. "Ok!" He mewed excitedly. "What do we do?"

"Well," Echokit began, "first I need to get you 'turned on'," quoting Thornstar's words. Licking down his stomach, the pretty tabby's maw came to rest over the sand colored tom's member, which was a fairly good size for a kit. Smiling eagerly, Echokit licked her tongue up his length quickly. The sudden sensation of her lapping him confused the kit and he twitched uncomfortably. "Echokit..."

"Shh," She interrupted him suddenly. "Trust me, just enjoy it. You'll love it." She then lapped at his member again with a long stroke, Adderkit's member shuddering as he came out of his sheath a bit. The sensations confused him. He was confused by the pleasure he felt rising in him as Echokit repeatedly lapped at his member, confused as his member came out of his sheath all the way into an erection, confused as suddenly Echokit wrapped her maw around his erection, sucking intently. Echokit smiled around her denmate's erection, pleased that the whole thing fit in her mouth. Purring with triumph as Adderkit rested his head back in pleasure, she swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip, sucking him as hard as she could. Thornstar would be so proud, and as pre-cum spurted out the tip of his erection, Echokit swallowed it eagerly. "Oh, Echokit! It is better than mossball!"

Echokit purred with joy and sucked hard, plunging all of his member into her mouth, deep-throating him with purrs of happiness. Adderkit squeaked and bucked into her mouth. On and on the pretty she-kit sucked at him, Adderkit purring and wriggling with pleasure, occasionally pumping himself deeper down her throat, much to Echokit's pleasure. Suddenly the pressure and pleasure built up in Adderkit's member, Echokit squealing with joy as he stiffened in her mouth and shot his seed down her throat. Echokit swallowed as the tom moaned with intense pleasure. "What's that sticky stuff that came out of my member?" he asked quizzically.

"Your cum," Echokit explained. "It happens when you orgasm."

"Oh, Echokit! It felt so good!"

She purred and flopped onto her back, legs spreading wide to reveal a core that was beginning to moisten with lust. "It's not over yet, Adderkit! This is my core. Lick it!" She ordered, purring with amusement as Adderkit hesitantly approached her core, licking nervously. "Don't be shy," she giggled. Suddenly aroused, the tom plunged his muzzle into her core, moaning softly as his tongue pleasured her. Adderkit stroked his tongue along her length repeatedly, accomplishment filling him everytime she squeaked or moaned with pleasure. In fact, the little noises she made turned him on, his member growing hard with lust. She quickly grew wet under his tongue and he dipped his tongue into her to lap up her juices. Echokit felt herself building up, but she didn't want to climax yet, So she jumped to her feet and wriggled her rump at Adderkit, tail raised high to show her dripping core. "This is the real fun part! Put your member in my core and push it in and out." Adderkit mounted Echokit unsurely, and she used her tail to guide him into her. They both sighed with pleasure as his erection penetrated her, his length comfortingly filling her. Even though he was not as large as Thornstar, who filled her and ripped her apart with the pleasure of his girth, he fit her just right and Echokit loved the feeling of him riding her.

"Pump," she ordered, and suddenly Adderkit began uncontrollably pounding into her core, grunting with the pleasure of the mating. "Oh, Adderkit! You're so good at this! But pump harder. And faster!" So he did, the two of them purring and moaning with pleasure as Adderkit mercilessly pounded into her core. She bucked back into him, slamming her core into him as he pounded into her, causing both of them to shudder with pleasure. "Oh, Echokit! It's so good!"

"I'm so wet!" Echokit yowled, repeating the words Thornstar had whispered to her as he had fucked her mercilessly only hours before. And now she was sharing the pleasure with her denmate. "Don't stop, Adderkit! Keep pounding into my core! Don't slow down! Harder!" Adderkit obeyed her orders, pounding and pounding into her tight, dripping wet core with uncontrollably lust. Why hadn't he done this before?! And then suddenly they both climaxed, Adderkit wildly ramming into Echokit's core as she bucked uncontrollably into his member, trying to take all of his cum that exploded in her core. "OHHH! ADDERKIT!"

"What are you _doing?!_" A shocked voice sounded at the entrance to the nursery, Acornkit leading in a large group of kits staring in shock as their denmate had himself shoved in Echokit's core. "It's a new game called mating!" Echokit explained as Adderkit finished his pounding into her, pulling his member out that was coated with their juices. "And it's _so fun!"_

"Here, we'll show you!"

Later

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Starlingfeather stood in Thornstar's den, twitching nervously as moans of pleasure drifted across the clearing from all the kit's who were fucking each other in the nursery, one of which was her daughter Echokit. Despite this new eruption of inappropriate mating in the nursery, Thornstar had a pleased look on his face.

"I'm so sorry for all that has been going on in the nursery lately, Thornstar. Especially since I am almost certain it was my daughter who started it. I have noticed you have been calling her into your den lately. Have you been asking her about all the recent mating?" The queen shuffled nervously.

Thornstar sighed and smiled wickedly, thinking of his sexy little toy. "There's no need to apologize, Starlingfeather. There is nothing wrong with the kits having a bit of fun, and I encourage it. Do not punish them for just a little mating. And it was Echokit who started it all, but I do not want her punished. I have taken an interest in your daughter, I admire her warrior-like attributes." He smiled briefly for unknown reasons. "You may go now, but please send Echokit to me."

Starlingfeather left contented. She was glad her daughter was not in trouble and her leader had taken an interest in her, oblivious to what happened between them behind closed doors. She was also glad Thornstar decided to not stop all the kit mating. She secretly enjoyed watching them, and their constant sounds of mating had made her increasingly horny and aroused as of late. She and her mate Reedthrush had recently had the best sex of their life, a feat that she attributed to how horny all the nursery mating had made her.

Soon Echokit entered her leader's den, confident and immediately slipping into the normal routine. "Ah, there's my beautiful sex toy. Come and sit by me."

Echokit shifted into the normal position in front of Thornstar, laying down on her stomach with her tail raised high for her leader to mount her. Thornstar crawled onto the lounging kitten and plunged his huge erection into her, which she was used to by now, both of them purring with pleasure as he leizurely thrust into her, not looking for a good mating session, but a nice, pleasureful afternoon. "Ah, you're always so nice and wet as usual, Echokit," he purred, rasping his tongue down her back. Another slow thrust into her core and Echokit moaned.

"Thank you, master. Your huge cock makes me so wet, as usual," Echokit purred as he thrust again.


	10. Inkstar X Taboo X Applecrunch X Kits

**Request from xXDeadlyRabbitXx. I love all of your ideas and enjoy writing them out to the best of my ability, so I hope you enjoy! Remember, keep requesting and let me know what you think!**

"AGH!" Applecrunch yowled at the top of her lungs, her pain-filled cry barely rising over the roaring of the rain that stormed down on the forest of Barkclan's territory. A final bundle slithered out of Applecrunch and fell to the floor with a thump, the sack containing a newborn kit splitting open, the tiny she-kit inside emitting a squeak of surprise as she was thrust suddenly into the big new world. Applecrunch sighed and swept her three newborns to her so they could suckle, the initial shock of realizing she would be birthing her first litter of kits all alone in the forest- while the fiercest storm she had ever encountered raged beyond the opening of the hollow tree they now rested in- fading slightly.

With a shudder, Applecrunch recalled the scene that had unfolded only a little while ago. The heavily pregnant femme had been taking a walk alone in the forest, enjoying what she knew would be her last time alone to herself in a long time. She had seen the heavy thunderclouds rising in the distance but had hesitated from hurrying home, against her better judgement. The next thing she knew, Applecrunch had lost track of time, and the heavy storm clouds had completely covered the sky above her, releasing a sudden clap of thunder before rain began to pound down around her, practically crushing her into the ground with its strength.

Quickly the femme had turned to head back to camp, but an unbearable pain ripped at her stomach, announcing the arrival of her kits, which she would be birthing by herself, she realized, without any knowledge of what to do. After the initial panic, Applecrunch had managed to find a hollow tree near the border between her clan and Rapidclan, resulting in her current situation. The new mother now had three strong, healthy she-kits, suckling away happily at her teats. But Applecrunch was worried. Who knew when the storm would let up, and she needed to get her kits back to the safety of camp.

* * *

A day had passed, Applecrunch was pretty sure, but still the storm had not let up. She cooed and talked to her kits constantly, relieved when they soon opened their eyes and began to crawl around, attempting to talk and mimic the words Applecrunch whispered to them lovingly. But now she realized she was pressed with another problem. Applecrunch had names in mind for the three she-kits but had promised her mate they would name them together, and she didn't intend to break her promise. Speaking of her mate, he must be worried sick about her, but, knowing their leader, he would never let his warriors out of camp during this severe storm to look for her.

Applecrunch sighed, laying her head down and dozing off again. By the second night in the tree, her kits began to walk and speak.

* * *

The warm rays of sunshine on her face were what woke Applecrunch the next morning, and at first she thought she was in the nursery back at camp. Then suddenly the cold, after-storm breeze hit her face through the opening in the tree and she jerked awake, remembering her situation. The storm had ended! She could go back to camp! Her mate should be out looking for them right now, and the patrol would be able to take her and her three beautiful kits back home!

... Her kits! With a sudden panic, Applecrunch jumped to her paws, realizing that her kits were no where to be found. After panicking about them being eaten by a fox, she realized that her 3 day old kittens had decided to wander into the forest, their scent trail leading toward Rapidclan- and they had left only recently. _But t__hey could be eaten! _Applecrunch bounded out of the hollow and followed the trail toward the Rapidclan border, fearing the worst of what she might find at the end. _No, no, no, no! Please be ok! _She had only just gotten them! Starclan couldn't take them back so soon!

Suddenly her hopes lifted as she heard their carefree peals rising in the distance, and Applecrunch ran faster, speeding up with suspicion when she suddenly heard a deeper voice as well. Perhaps the patrol had found them! Rising over a small hill, Applecrunch came face to face with the Rapidclan border, her hopes dashed when she saw no patrol waiting for them. But there were her kits, alive and well! Yet they were standing on the other side of the border, two big, malicious looking toms looming over them.

An unexpectedly fierce maternal instinct overtook Applecrunch and she sped toward her kits, jumping over them in a defensive crouch with a loud hiss. The toms would have to kill her first if they thought she was going to let them hurt her kits. But her glaring eyes widened suddenly with surprise as she realized the two toms looming over her were Inkstar, the Rapidclan leader, and Taboo, his faithful, ex-rogue deputy. "Inkstar!" she gasped.

The large dark orange and white tom sat onto his haunches with a disturbing chuckle, evil thoughts brooding in his mind. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A new mother and her kits? Applecrunch isn't it?"

Applecrunch rose to a sitting position, still defensively guarding her kits behind her. "Yes," she began skeptically, not trusting his evil chuckle. "that's my name. I'm sorry I crossed your border, but I gave birth to them while caught out in the storm and they ran off while I was asleep. Please, just let us go. They didn't mean to cross the border, and I need to get them back to camp." Desperation rose in her voice.

The Rapidclan leader smiled nastily, Taboo chuckling behind him with that same, knowing chuckle- deep and malevolent. "And I suppose you didn't mean to be a careless mother, either?" he growled, resulting in an angry hiss from the queen. "Kits are the most precious thing to a clan, and here you are letting them wander off. They could have gotten into severe trouble if we had not been here."

"Thank you, Inkstar," Applecrunch responded quietly, trying to hide how much she wanted to claw the huge tom. "Will you let us go peacefully then?"

Inkstar gazed at her for a long time with an evilly calm gaze, before suddenly his eyes darkened and he growled, openly vicious this time, "No. Get them!"

Taboo responded quickly to his leader's order, scooping up Applecrunch's kits and shoving them into a small rabbit hole, the kits crying out in terror for their mother. Applecrunch scrambled desperately to reach her kits, but Inkstar leaped on her and held her down, writhing and struggling until she wore herself out. The fact that she hadn't eaten in two days wasn't helping either. Inkstar leaned over the queen, his breath hot and gross against her face. "Kits or not, they must be treated, and punished, as warriors for crossing the border. And you, you must be punished for your carelessness. Perhaps then you will realize how to protect your kits!"

His pushed Applecrunch into a sitting position, scraping his claws across her, Taboo guarding her back as well as assuring that the kits didn't escape their hole. "You run, and we kill one of them!" Inkstar ordered, and Applecrunch shuddered at the idea. Then Inkstar was looming over her, shoving his large member in her face. The femme gawked at how large it was, and she gulped in horror at what was about to happen to her. But she had to be strong for her kits. "Suck!" Inkstar ordered harshly.

Applecrunch hesitated, and Taboo lashed her across the back with his claws, causing her to yell out in pain before she quickly closed her mouth around Inkstar's member, fearing another lashing. Scared to death, Applecrunch swirled her tongue around the tip of Inkstar's huge member, flinching as the leader moaned and swelled in her mouth, coming out of his sheath and forming into a huge erection. "Suck!" Inkstar growled, lashing her again to draw blood. The she-cat moaned in pain around his member and began to furiously suck him, bobbing her head up and down, licking the sensitive tip whenever her head came up. Every once in a while Inkstar would threaten her and order her to go faster, suck harder, and she would obey, sucking and licking as hard as she could. Soon she was deep-throating him with all the strength that she had in her, if just to protect her kits. Inkstar moaned in pleasure and bucked into her mouth, not caring that the she-cat was almost choking to death around his huge erection.

Taboo watched intently, his member growing into an erection as Applecrunch sucked his leader's member, her core visible to him from behind. Then the deputy. not being able to hold himself back, jumped onto the femme's back and plunged into her tail hole, avoiding her core, since that belonged to Inkstar. He pounded into her, stretching and tearing her virgin tail hole, and Applecrunch cried out around Inkstar's member, not daring to draw away to scream out in pain. Every time Taboo pounded into her tail hole, she was thrust forward harder onto Inkstar's member, choking around his length. She squealed and writhed as Taboo fucked her hard, her tail hole unused to the pressure or his fierce barbs. Then suddenly Inkstar was climaxing, his huge amount of seed pouring into her mouth, choking Applecrunch. Taboo thrusted harder into her as the queen gasped for air upon being released from Inkstar's member. _Is it almost over?_

No, far from it in fact. Not yet done torturing the young queen, Inkstar walked around to the back of Applecrunch and pushed Taboo off of the queen, the deputy's barbs tearing her as he was forced out of her tail hole. "Get back to guarding the kits, Taboo," the leader growled, irritated. Then Inkstar mounted Applecrunch, not pausing to thrust his unbelievably huge member into her core, thrusting harder and harder, his barbs tearing and ripping her insides. "AGHHH!" She screamed, the pain even worse than her kitting. "That's right, scream," Inkstar growled, giving a hard push into Applecrunch's core. "Maybe then you'll learn the error of your ways."

Again and again the leader pounded into her small, fragile core, ripping her apart as Applecrunch's kits watched from a distance, calling out her name in terror. Applecrunch screamed every time he rammed into her tight core, resenting how she eventually began to grow intensely wet from his fierce fucking. "Ah! Ah! AH!" She yowled, tears streaming from her eyes, a slight relief as her wetness eased the pain a bit. "Oh, so wet, aren't we now?" Inkstar growled, pounding harder and harder into her. "AAAH!" Soon he was stiffening in her, shooting his seed deep into her core as his thrusting increased to ride out his orgasm. Applecrunch panted and whimpered as the Rapidclan leader pulled out and cast her aside. "I'm finished punishing you. Now the kits."

"NO!" Screeched Applecrunch, struggling to her paws but falling in exhaustion. Taboo hauled her off to the side, rough and violent from so many moons as a rouge. He lashed the femme across the shoulder, hissing, "Behave, or we'll kill you!"

Inkstar had his attention turned to the kits, eyeing them up with a coolly malevolent gaze, anticipating trying out each of their tiny kitten cores. "What are their names?" Inkstar questioned Applecrunch, but she shook her head, thinking she had gotten the better of the leader. "They don't have any yet," she answered.

"Well then," the leader purred evilly, "I shall fix that. Grab the first one!" He ordered Taboo, who hauled a small grey tabby over to him before he went back over to Applecrunch, shoving his member in her and pumping roughly, scraping her with his claws and barbed member. "AH!" the femme yowled in pain.

Inkstar meanwhile had pinned the grey tabby to the ground, licking her core intensely. "Mama!" the kit squirmed at first, before she quickly grew wet, purring with pleasure. Inkstar licked her and licked her core, amazed by how wet she was, plunging his muzzle deep in her core to lap up her juices. Then Inkstar rammed his erection into her while she was on her back, hardly hurting because of how wet she was. The kit whimpered once before she started purring her head off, enjoying the leader's huge core rubbing against her tight, wet walls. Then suddenly the kit was orgasming, cum flowing and flowing out of her core like a stream, pooling around them on the grass. Inkstar chuckled and pulled out of her, licking up the large amount of her cum. "Your name shall be Streamkit, since you cum so much."

Taboo briefly pulled out of Applecrunch and brought the newly named Streamkit back to the hole before bringing a light brown tabby to Inkstar. He then went back to Applecrunch and continued his violent mating, turned on by her cries of pain.

Inkstar dipped his head to sniff the light brown tabby, smiling wickedly. "Let's see what you've got." He then jumped onto the kit quickly, slamming his member into her core, thrusting and ramming into her with all his force. The kit squealed as she got used to it before she began bucking backward into Inkstar's member wildly, growing wet quickly and loving the pleasure. Aroused by the horny kit his member was plunging into, the Rapidclan leader thrusted harder and harder into the tiny kit, always being met by the kits erotic bucks. The brown tabby suddenly climaxed, coming all over Inkstar's member, her entire body racked with the intensity of her orgasm. Inkstar smiled as the kit continued to purr from the pleasure. "For your intense orgasms, you shall be known as Quakekit."

Seeing as Taboo had Applecrunch giving him head now, violently thrusting into her mouth, Inkstar took Quakekit back and brought out the last kit- a small dark brown she-kit with white paws. Inkstar thrusted into the dark brown kit as hard as he could, amazed by how wonderfully tight she was around his huge member. The kit squeaked with pain whenever he thrusted into her unbelievably tight core, but wriggled with impatience whenever he slowed down. Out of all the kits so far, Inkstar's member hurt her the most, but she enjoyed the pain the most too. "More!" She squeaked, purring as his huge member ripped and cut her tight core. On and on Inkstar pounded, enjoying how wonderfully tight she was around him. Inkstar and the kit both orgasmed this time, gushing their liquids on each other, purring with pleasure. "For your extremely tight core, I name you Tightkit."

Finally finished, Inkstar approached the exhausted Applecrunch again, whom Taboo was just finishing mating in the core again. "You should learn to be more like your kits, Applecrunch," Inkstar mewed to her. "They are natural born sex slaves. You may go now, but you will tell no one of this or I'll kill you and your kits. Also, you shall come back here with your kits every moon so that I may mate them again. You are to be my secret mating toys. And again, if you tell anyone, I will launch an attack on your clan, killing as many as I can. It's your choice what you want to do." He growled evilly.

"Applecrunch!" A voice called from the border, and the she-cat looked up with relief to see her mate, accompanied by a bunch of Barkclan warriors. "What are you doing over there?"

Applecrunch ran over to her clanmates, making sure Streamkit, Quakekit, and Tightkit were following, a contented look in their eyes, still thinking of the pleasureful mating. "I had the kits while I was caught out in the storm. They ran over to Rapidclan land and Inkstar-" she stopped abruptly, looking back at Inkstar, whose eyes were dark with a warning. "A-and Inkstar found them. Um, meet Streamkit, Quakekit, and Tightkit."

Her mate's eyes darkened. "You named them without me?" he questioned, hurt.

The queen inwardly cursed Inkstar, anger filling her from all that he had done. Her poor, poor kits. Applecrunch dipped her head, trying to hide the fact that she was lying. "I was stuck out in the storm and didn't know if they were going to survive. I wanted them to have names should they go to Starclan early. I'm sorry."

Her mate dipped his head understandingly. "It's alright, you did what you had to do. It must have been a terrifying experience. I'm so glad you are all alright. Now, let's get you all home. I want to meet my kits, and you all look absolutely awful."

Applecrunch nodded and followed after the patrol, keeping her kits close to her. "Can we do that again, mama?" Quakekit asked eagerly, the rest of them chiming in with agreement. Applecrunch frowned, angered by how the horrible Rapidclan leader had tainted her children. But there was no use denying them, especially since she was forced to take them back again. "Yes, dear. We'll go back again soon."

All three kits cheered.

2 Moons Later

"Oh, Tightkit, your core is so tight! I love how you feel around my member!" Tightkit lay on her back, head propped up to watch Inkstar shove his huge member in her tiny core, one of the many positions they had tried today. Her eyes were glazed with lust. "OH, INKSTAR! I love the feeling of your huge dick in my tight, wet core! I love watching you pound your dick in me! OH! PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER!" So he did, pounding and pounding into her tight core with all his might, head tilted back with intense pleasure. Tightkit purred and thrusted her hips into him, purring as he hit her g-spot.

"OH, STREAMKIT!" "HARDER, QUAKEKIT!" Nearby the two she-kit sex slaves were pounding their cores into each other's, purring intensely at the pleasure. Following her sister's order, Quakekit pounded her core harder onto her sister's, grinding their sex's together as hard as she could. Streamkit came and came onto her sister, juices covering both of them. Quakekit orgasmed and orgasmed over and over again, moaning and purring as she mated her sister as hard as she could. "That's it, Quakekit! Don't stop!" "OH! YOU MATE ME SO WELL STREAMKIT!"

Applecrunch watched angrily nearby, annoyed by how her children's innocence was being stripped of them. But still, her paw was on her core, circling and pleasuring, getting extremely wet as she watched her daughters mating. It was just so arousing...


	11. Black X Russet

**Yay, a quick main story character oneshot! Request by Ninja Midnight :D**

"Also, twolegs have been seen moving in on the camping grounds lately with the approach of GreenLeaf, so be sure to keep a eye out. No kits allowed out of camp and no apprentices near the camping grounds without a warrior. In fact, I would prefer that everyone, when around that side of the territory, to take someone with them. Dismissed!"

Blackstar leaped down from the High Rock and padded through the throng of his warriors to his deputy, Russetfur. "Russetfur," he addressed in his usual unemotional way. "Are all the patrols settled out?"

The dark ginger she-cat nodded, responding with, "Yes, Blackstar, they are all settled."

The Shadowclan leader nodded, pleased. He wanted everything peaceful for tonight, he didn't want to be disturbed. "Good. Then please come to my den."

He turned and padded into his den, smiling dully as Russetfur pushed her way through the lichen and into his den. "Yes, Blackstar?"

The big white tom didn't answer with words, only padded over to his deputy and tackled her to his ground, pinning her on her back with his big, black paws. Russetfur wasn't surprised, and she followed his movements eagerly, happy to lie on her back and give herself to her leader. It was how their relationship worked. Neither of them had ever decided to formerly take a mate, but whenever one or the other was feeling horny, they would help each other out. It wasn't complicated, or tainted with the feelings of actual love, they just would simply mate each other.

Russetfur sighed, pleased that her leader decided to mate her today, and she spread her legs wide for him to see her core. Blackstar licked down her stomach slowly, not with any emotion of love but simply enjoying the female's tempting body. His maw came to rest over her core, rasping his tongue slowly up and down her sex, his mouth exploring her folds expertly, knowing exactly which spots to caress. Quickly her core grew wet, and Blackstar rasped his tongue along the wetness, drawing it along her folds, around her clit, making sure her entire core was covered with her juices. The leader slowly drew his tongue up from the very bottom of her slit, slowly through the middle, poking inside of her briefly, before he began to circle her clit with his tongue. "Mmm, Blackstar..." Russetfur whispered at the pleasing sensation.

Concentrating on circling the little ball of her clit, pleasure erupting in the sensitive spot, Blackstar stuck two long claws as far as he could into her, scissoring them twice to stretch her before he began to push them in and out of her core, slowly, tantalizingly. The slow pace turned her on, made her hot and impatient, but Russetfur laid there with legs spread wide and made herself enjoy the pace, the slow thrusting of claws in and out, the sweet circling of her clit. All of it sent pleasure firing through her, and it was almost unbearable. "Starclan, Blackstar... ohhh," the deputy moaned softly. The pleasure mounted slightly and she stiffened. Sensing this, Blackstar picked the pace up just a bit, circling the clit, thrusted a bit faster, harder. "Mmmmmm, Blackstar!" The pace picked up at a slow, steady pace, building until the thrusting of claws was fast and hard, the circling, sucking of the clit fast and intoxicating. The pleasure built until it reached the peak and overflowed, Russetfur orgasming hotly, moaning loud and panting hard with pleasure. She came all over his paw and even let out a big squirt of juices, hitting Blackstar square in the nose. He chuckled and licked her juices off.

Satisfied, Russetfur pushed Blackstar off of her and onto his back, sucking his member which was already growing hard with the sight of her core. She swirled her expert tongue over the tip, Blackstar moaning softly as she sucked all the right areas. While she teased the top of his huge member with her maw, her tail wrapped around the base and squeezed gently, but arousingly, up and down. Russetfur purred softly as she licked his member, sucking the top harshly as she gently massaged the bottom with her tail. Once he started to fidget with pleasure, the she-cat put his whole erection in her mouth, withdrawing her tail so she could fit the whole length in her mouth, deep-throating him intently. "Starclan, Russetfur!" She gave the best blow jobs. Her mouth sucked and squeezed, teased and licked, smiling around him as he grew stiff and came into her mouth. She swallowed eagerly.

Russetfur then stepped back a bit, giving him room, but Blackstar was ready right away, jumping onto her back with erection upright, poised to plunge. They deputy paused with surprise, before she purred and moved her tail out of the way, moaning for him to put his dick in her. "I love fucking you, Russetfur," Blackstar moaned, before he pressed his large erection to her entrance, pushing in slowly, only the very base of him not entering her. Russetfur bucked back into his member, swallowing the rest of his member with her tight core, which was dripping with the pleasure. "Don't hold back, Blackstar," she mewed softly, a moaning touch to her voice. "I want it hard today. I always like it when you fuck me harder." Blackstar nodded and pulled out to the very tip, paused to let the tension build, before he launched full force into her core, Russetfur squealing at the sudden hardness ramming into her g-spot. Another time his member pulled out before ramming in again, Blackstar moaning as her tight core squeezed against his huge dick. "OH!" Russetfur moaned at the pleasure of his barbs digging into her.

Another thrust and another moan from both of them, pleasure and lust making their eyes glassy. "OH, Blackstar! Fuck me! Please!" And from then on their was no pausing, just Blackstar gripping her shoulders hard as he forced himself deeper and deeper into her core, ramming with such force Russetfur felt like she was going to explode. Every time he rammed into her, perfectly hitting her g-spot, she let out a short moan of ecstasy. "OH! OH! OH! OH! BLACKSTAR!" Starclan, she felt so good, with him ramming himself into her, his huge dick filling her, rubbing against her walls. "BLACKSTAR! OH BLACKSTAR, FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER!"

Faster, faster, harder, harder he went, purring lustily as he filled her tight core. "Russetfur, you're so sexy. So tight and wet! I love fucking your amazing core!"

"Blackstar! Fill me! Fill me with with your hard member, your cum! I want you, all of you, in me! CUM IN ME, BLACKSTAR!" They talked dirty to each other, leader and deputy yelling erotically, purring loudly with the pleasure of the mating. "OH, SO TIGHT AND WET, RUSSETFUR!" He pounded harder and harder into her, ramming and ramming the deputy, filling her. The pleasure built and built, rising to the peak. They were almost there.

"OH, COME IN ME, BLACKSTAAAR!" Her exploded in her, filling the sexy she-cat with his cum as she came all over his member, juices dripping down their legs and pooling on the floor. Russetfur squirted again, right in Blackstar's mouth. He pulled out of her and licked her core once, tasting their juices before he nodded cordially, reserved to his deputy.

"You have served your duties well, Russetfur. You are dismissed."

She nodded, "Thank you, Blackstar," and padded out.


	12. Dark X Light

**A request by YamixHikaru lover. Hope you enjoy!**

Lightpaw exited the camp and turned her feet in a random direction, which just happened to be toward the Shadowclan border. She needed some alone time to ponder the strange things that had been happening to her lately, the strange changes that had been happening to her body. It was like she wasn't herself anymore, she was someone older, more mature. She felt different in a way she couldn't exactly understand or explain. The pure-white apprentice felt needy, desperately wanting something, though what that something was she didn't know.

The most unnerving thing about the experience was that others seemed to notice the strange unseen changes to the pretty white apprentice too- primarily males- though none of them ever mentioned it out loud. But she could tell they noticed by the way they acted around her. Some of the toms squirmed and acted strange, desperately trying to get away from her as fast as they could, while most of them got uncomfortably close to her, touching her and flirting with the shy apprentice who was unused to so much attention.

But Lightpaw was surprised at how much she enjoyed their touches. She wanted them to touch her more, she wanted them to keep going, but she couldn't understand why or what it was that she wanted from those toms. So she had decided to take a walk in the forest to try and make some sense of things, and soon she was nearing the Shadowclan border. Suddenly noticing the scent line at her paws, Lightpaw looked up just in time to stop herself from crossing over into enemy territory. _That was close!_

Lightpaw turned abruptly, ready to head deeper into her own territory, when suddenly a large weight crashed onto her back, crushing her into the ground. Lightpaw squirmed underneath her attacker, flipping over on her back so she could use her hind paws to push him off her. But she was held in place suddenly by the sight of two familiar eyes, deep and crimson, a blood red color that belonged to only one cat in the entire forest. "Darkstar!"

The all-black Shadowclan leader grinned down at her, his head bent to sniff the pretty white apprentice. "Ah, Lightpaw, was it? What were you doing so close to the Shadowclan border, love?"

Lightpaw shut her pretty amethyst eyes as she squirmed underneath him in an attempt to get free, but she was held in place by his strong, muscled legs. "You are on Thunderclan land!" she hissed angrily, attempting to get free.

Darkstar grinned wickedly and stroked Lightpaw seductively with his tail. "Well, I couldn't just ignore a pretty she-cat in heat, could I?"

Recognition flashed in the she-cat's eyes for a second before they were replaced with confusion. "Heat?"

"Oh, so you are a young apprentice just discovering her heat, are you? Well, I can help you understand it more then," he growled playfully, his tail moving to stroke her core. Lightpaw shuddered and squirmed, though she hated to admit that his touch pleased her.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go!"

Darkstar didn't relent, only stroked her core harder, pleased at how she squirmed underneath him. "Heat, my dear, is a time where she-cat's are especially sexually active, their 'heat' scent catching the attention of males. And you have attracted my attention, love. Now, shall we mate?"

Mate?! No, she couldn't! Not now! Not with the Shadowclan leader! She squirmed and struggled to get free, but there was no way free, and his tail continued to stroke her core, turning her on. The touch made her week and she wanted him, finally understanding what the changes were that were occuring in her body. Her mind was saying no, but her body was screaming yes! "No! Let me GO!" She squealed as suddenly Darkstar shoved his tail in her core, pumping it slowly in and out. The pleasure made Lightpaw melt, but she still struggled and hissed to get free.

Darkstar dug his claws into her and dipped his maw to her ear, whispering seductively. "You might as well enjoy it now, love, before someone else comes along eventually and takes you. It'll happen when you're in heat, because we, as toms, cannot resist." He pumped harder, causing the she-cat to grow wet with lust. "No, no, no, no!" But he kept going, pumping his long, dark tail into her until she was dripping wet, her core yearning for more. She wanted him in her.

Without warning, Darkstar hauled Lightpaw to her paws, his member growing hard as she squealed with surprise. His claws dug into her sides, holding her backside toward him so she couldn't get free. But Lightpaw wasn't running. She needed his member in her core. "Mate me," she breathed softly, shy and confused, but needy at the same time. Darkstar didn't hesitate to plunge his huge member into her core, his huge length and girth making Lightpaw shudder with pleasure. His barbs hardly even hurt, she was so wet. "Ohhhh," she moaned, surprised by how good the sensation felt. And she continued to moan every time he thrust his erection into her tiny, virgin core, which was dripping with her juices.

"I love mating the virgin ones," Darkstar commented into her ear as he thrusted into her repeatedly, Lightpaw continually moaning with pleasure. "They're always so innocent. And tight."

Lightpaw moaned again as his member plunged deep into her core. "Am I tight enough for you, Darkstar?" she whispered seductively.

Darkstar grunted with arousement and pounded into her harder, her core squeezing his huge member, her juices covering him. "Mmm, you're so tight and wet, Lightpaw. And sexy. You feel so good around my huge member."

Lightpaw grew hot and she suddenly bucked back into him, swallowing his member in her. "Well then, mate me more, Darkstar! Fuck me harder, and faster! Ohh!" And then he shoved into her as hard as he could, ripping her with intense pleasure. "OOH, DARKSTAR!" The tight apprentice smiled and bucked again as he thrusted into her again, harder and fast, unrelenting against her tight, dripping wet core.

Lightpaw moaned, unable to stop herself from bucking back onto her enemy leader's huge cock. "Oh! Pound your dick in my tight, wet core, Darkstar! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Darkstar smiled wickedly and pounded into her as hard as he could, enjoying the apprentices yowls and moans of pain and pleasure. "Do I mate well, my love?"

"Oh, it feels so good! I want more! Cum in me!" The tempo increased until they were both yowling in intense pleasure. Suddenly they both climaxed, Darkstar shooting so much seed into the apprentice it was sure to impregnate her, while she came all over his huge member. Exhausted, Lightpaw passed out, Darkstar turning back to his territory with a satisfied smirk.


	13. Starling X Night

**So sorry that I've been taking a long time to get another story in! I've been super busy and sort of low on muse. I have lots of requests to work with now though, so I'll try to get as many in as soon as possible. BTW this is a request by Emberclaw. **

"Oh, Oh, OH, Thrushkit!" Echokit yowled lustily as her brother mated her roughly, his large member filling her tiny kitten core pleasurably. Besides her master Thornstar, Echokit regularly mated with all of her denmates, Thrushkit being her favorite partner, Adderkit coming in a close second; her brother was mainly her favorite partner because of his huge member, Adderkit coming in second just because she had genuine feelings for him, though she probably didn't realize it at the moment. "OH, FILL ME THRUSHKIT! OHH!" She squeaked loudly, orgasming all over her brother, who quickly grunted in pleasure and shot his seed into his sister. He then flipped her over and began furiously licking her core, lapping up their juices. "OH! THRUSHKIT!"

Starlingfeather watched her children from her nest, their pleasure-filled cries, as well as the moans from the other mating kits, filled her ears. The queen could see out of the corner of her eye Acornkit laying on her back as a bunch of tom-kits licked her core, Snowkit pleasuring herself roughly, and one of her other daughters deep-throating a tom-kit's member. But the only pair she focused on was her daughter and son, the one's who always fucked the hardest. The queen's tail secretly stroked her core pleasurably, shoving in and out of her. Starlingfeather struggled to hide her moans as she masturbated, squirming as she fought the urge to grab her son and force him to mate her. _No, you can't fuck your son, Starlingfeather!_

Suddenly not able to control herself, she ran out of the nursery and into a small clearing outside of the camp. _I can't pleasure myself in front of my kits! They'll start trying to mate me next! _Not that she would mind so much. All of the kit mating made her extremely horny. With a paw to her core, back propped up against a tree, Starlingfeather intensely circled her core, poking her claws in and out as she moaned pleasurably. "Oohh! That feels nice!" Her thoughts drifted to Echokit and Thrushkit, brother and sister mating extremely hard, lusty moans rising out of the nursery. Starclan, she was so horny! She wanted more, a real dick to mate her.

And just like that, a voice sounded at the edge of the clearing to answer her prayers, deep and familiar. "Starlingfeather?"

Starlingfeather looked up suddenly, not drawing her paw away from her dripping core as her eyes beheld Nightclaw, a brawny, black tom she had mated with once before. Starlingfeather never had a real mate, she usually just mated around when she was in heat and had kits when she was impregnated. She never discussed with the toms whether any of the kits were theirs, especially since a lot of the time the litter resulted in kits belonging to multiple fathers and she herself wasn't sure. However, she did have a litter that resulted in a single black tom from Nightclaw's seed, and she had named him Nightkit after his father.

And here she was again, presenting her needy core to the tom as she pleasured herself to the thought of her mating kits. "Oh, Nightclaw, I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's just, the kits just mate all the time now, and you can't help it getting to you after awhile. I need a good mating. I'm so wet and needy." Hoping he would oblige, she rubbed her core once more, moaning and making sure to let him see her flooding wet core. She shivered with anticipation at the thought of his large member entering her tight, steamy core, since she knew she would get him to mate her. They always did.

Nightclaw's eyes trained on her core and he felt himself grow hard. He grunted and nodded, approaching Starlingfeather in his normally cold way and licked the juices from her core. His tongue briefly snaked up into her, exploring her wet walls, sexy folds. "Let me help you out," he muttered, helping Starlingfeather to her paws by grabbing her scruff and hauling her toward him, anticipating the pleasure of mating the promiscuous queen. Starlingfeather purred and eagerly got close to him, liking it when her partners were assertive, rough even. She dipped forward and presented her core to him, purring seductively. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Come mate me, big boy!"

"Oooh, Nightclaw!" The queen moaned in a breathy voice as he plunged into her, his wide girth stretching her extremely wet core. Starlingfeather wriggled around his member as he filled her, not thrusting but simply holding still for a long moment, teasing her. Starlingfeather purred flirtatiously, bucking back gently as she mewed, "Oh Nightclaw, you're such a tease. Hurry up and fuck me." She bucked again impatiently, met by a unexpected thrust from Nightclaw that hit her g-spot intensely. "OH! Again!" Nightclaw rammed in again, Starlingfeather bucking back in time with him and moaning loudly in response. "Oh, right there, Nightclaw. Mate me hard." Nightclaw grunted coldly and rammed in to her core, plunging in and out roughly, enjoying her wetness. The queen sighed and moaned lustily, bucking back to take all of him in her eternally tight core. Her eyes were shut tight, imagining her kits fucking hard in the nursery, moaning shortly every time Nightclaw's huge girth penetrated her needy, dripping sex.

"OH! OH! OH! NIGHT! CLAW!" She gasped every time he shoved his member in her tiny core, snaking her tail up to probe and please her clit. "Oh, harder, Nightclaw! Ohh!" On and on he pounded into her, harder and faster he rammed into the dripping, needy, queen. She purred and bucked, wriggled and moaned, loving her partner's hot, rough sex. "OH, CUM IN MY TIGHT, DRIPPING CORE, NIGHTCLAW! YOU FUCK SO WEL- OOOOH!" And suddenly the queen was orgasming, squirting all over Nightclaw as he soon came in her a few seconds later. "Mmh, Starlingfeather!"

As the black tom unmounted her, Starlingfeather took his member in her mouth and sucked, deep-throated him clean. Nightclaw returned the favor, poking his tongue deep into her as her core dripped above his face. When she was done, Starlingfeather stepped away and smiled at Nightclaw. "That was very nice. Thank you for helping me, Nightclaw." Then she returned to the nursery, tail shoved deep in her core as she masturbated on the walk home, thinking of her adorable mating kittens. Nightclaw turned and continued with his patrol.


	14. ThornXEchoXStormXSnowXRockXAcorn

**So many of you told me you love the kit stories, so i was very excited to work on this next request by an anon. so, hope you enjoy!**

"Mmm, Echokit... oh, it's such a pleasure to enjoy your tiny, wet core this afternoon..." Thornstar purred seductively into the kit's ear from where he lay on her, huge member leisurely thrusting into her tiny core, which would forever stay tight, a trait inherited from her mother.

"Oh, master! I love your huge mem-" Echokit's lusty moan was interrupted as Stormclaw pushed his way into warrior's den, startled eyes trained on his leader, who didn't stop his slow thrusting into the kit. Echokit only looked up briefly before she half-closed her eyes again, purring and moaning occasionally.

Thornstar purred in welcome to his warrior and beckoned him in with his tail. "Yes, come in Stormclaw! I was just enjoying a nice afternoon with my precious toy here. Her core is to my utmost liking- so wet and always extremely tight." Thornstar thrusted again into Echokit, causing her to moan loudly with pleasure. "Anyways," the leader continued, "how was your patrol with Rocktail?"

Growing used to the sight of his leader mating the kit, which was really no surprise to the clan by now, Stormclaw padded closer and nodded, member growing slightly harder as he listened to Echokit moan. "It went well, sir, no trouble. Rocktail is on his way here now..." Deciding to keep the conversation going, Stormclaw meowed, "Yes, kits are very pleasurable, sir. In fact, I'm glad I saw you with Echokit, since I've been taking Snowkit out in private as well. She also mates very well. Her core is wonderful, and I could enjoy her all day."

Rocktail padded in the den in time to hear Stormclaw's last sentence, his eyes barely glancing over Echokit as she was mated, her moans quietly filling the den. "Yes, I've heard how good the kits are to fuck, though I've never had the pleasure of mating one myself. However, I've had my eye on that sexy little Acornkit."

Thornstar purred, thrusting into Echokit roughly once, causing her to squeak with pleasure. "Good job, boys. I'm glad to know you have been mating, or educating, our young, but I'm sure my Echokit has all the kits beat on whom mates the best. She has natural talent." She licked the top of his toy's head, giving another hard thrust. Echokit purred loudly and wriggled back into him.

Stormclaw scoffed. "I don't know, Thornstar. My Snowkit cums so hard from my dick in her tight core. She absolutely adores being mated by me."

Rocktail then cut in with his opinion, "Well, Acornkit seems like the promiscuous little femme. She's fucked all of the kits, most of the warriors, and her core's unbelievably seductive. She could be the best mater."

Thornstar frowned playfully and pulled out of Echokit, who groaned with displeasure. To satisfy her now empty core, she shoved in her tail, pumping in and out slowly, moaning once again with pleasure. "So, boys, we all think our kits are the best maters. How about we find out for sure?" Turning to Echokit, he demanded gently, "Pet, go and fetch Snowkit and Acornkit immediately." The she-kit nodded obediently and padded out, tail still stuck in her core.

"We shall have a contest. Each of us will mate our kits and see which one will cum first." Both toms eagerly nodded their agreement, excited to mate the kits and enjoy their tight cores, and see who would win.

Echokit arrived a few seconds later, Snowkit and Acornkit padding after eagerly. After they were seated, Thornstar addressed them, saying, "Welcome, girls. You see, we toms decided to have a little contest, or bet, to see which of you will cum first as we fuck you. I will mate Echokit, Stormclaw will mate Snowkit, and Rocktail will mate you, Acornkit. Sound like fun?"

All three kits wiggled and purred with excitement, cores growing wet with the thought of being mated by the fierce warriors. Acornkit was especially excited. She loved mating, and had never mated with Rocktail before. He was another warrior to add to her already large list of warriors who had mated her.

"Alright, girls, get into position!"

Echokit, Snowkit, and Acornkit all hopped into position, rumps high, tails lifted away to reveal three, tight, dripping cores. They wriggled with need and excitement, wagging their haunches, allowing the toms a wide view of their tempting cores. Thornstar, Stormclaw, and Rockatil all flashed each other eager grins before they mounted their respective kits without penetrating, poised to plunge their huge erections in. The kits eagerly wriggled underneath them. "Get ready, boys. Grip your mates, and 3, 2, 1... Go!" All three toms gripped their mounts, pulled them close, and shoved their huge erections into their tiny, arousingly wet, kitten cores, resulting in a simultaneous chorus of erotic yowls.

Rocktail tipped his head back in ecstasy as his large member squeezed against Acornkit's walls, tight and extremely wet. "OH, she feels even better than I imagined!" Acornkit let out a loud call that was half-yowl, half-moan as the large warrior pounded into her dripping core, impatiently ramming herself back into his member as he paused to yowl in pleasure. "AGH! Don't hold back Rocktail! Ram yourself in me! KEEP GOING!" Listening to her orders, he dug his claws into her, bringing her sexy body to him and thrusting his huge, pulsing dick in tight core, grunting loudly in pleasure. _I should have started mating Acornkit long before this! And, Starclan, she's so good at it! _Acornkit wanted more though, she liked it extremely rough, and she wanted her partner's member buried deeper in her. "OH! FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER, ROCKTAIL! RAM YOUR MEMBER IN MY CORE DEEPE- AAH!" She was cut short as Rocktail fucked her harder, shoving all of his length deep in her tight, sexy, wet core. "Oh, Acornkit!"

Meanwhile Thornstar was roughly mating Echokit, who already knew how to get into the swing of a hot, intense mating. Even though they enjoyed a leisurely mating session to just pleasure each other every day, Thornstar would demand a rough fucking from Echokit occasionally, and she, all too eager to please as well as enjoy her leader's huge member, would readily obey. "Oh, Echokit, I love your wonderful core. You're so tight and wet. Cum quickly for me, pet!" He grabbed Echokit and slowly and roughly shoved his entire, pulsing member into her core, the barbs of his huge dick ripping and tearing her. "OH! CUM FOR ME, ECHOKIT!" Echokit, yowling intensely as her leader held all of him in her tight core, bucked and writhed, begging for him to keep thrusting, keep ramming into her as hard as he could. "OH, THORNSTAR! FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE MEMBER! AHHH, FASTER!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Stormclaw, I love when you mate me!" Snowkit was meanwhile calling shyly but full of lust, her words only for Stormclaw to hear as the other mating pairs drowned her out with their erotic cries. "Can you go harder, ohhh ... and faster?" The tempo of Stormclaw's thrusts grew faster and harder, causing Snowkit to erupt in a loud burst of purrs. "Oh, oh yes! HARDER... and, and FASTER!" Stormclaw licked his kit and grabbed her harder, thrusting with all his might into her tiny core, his head tipped back slightly with pleasure. "OH! STORMCLAW! You're so big! Ah! Go as hard as you can!" Stormclaw purred and mated Snowkit harder, harder, harder until Snowkit's squeaks of pain grew very loud, her innocence making him increasingly aroused. But the pain, which was the worst Snowkit had ever endured from the warrior, also brought her extreme pleasure. "It feels so good, Stormclaw! OH! Faster! Pound in me as hard and fast as you can!"

Stormclaw rammed into the pure white kitten's dripping wet sex as fast as he could, the intensity causing her extreme pleasure as he repeatedly hit her g-spot, his barbs digging in delightfully. "OH! I'M SO WET, STORMCLAW!" Snowkit yowled, loudly this time, quivering with pleasure as Stormclaw grabbed her and rammed his whole length in her. "CUM FOR ME, SNOWKIT!" Snowkit, caught up in the lust, rapidly bucked back into his huge, pulsing member, yowling loudly as the pleasure built up and he continued to thrust into her tiny, wet core. "OH, STORMCLAW! I'M GONNA CUM! AAAAH!" And then the she-kit came, pouring juices all over Stormclaw's huge measure. She continued to buck back into him as she rode out her orgasm, shaking and panting with pleasure.

Echokit came second, yowling, "OH, THORNSTAR!" her juices pouring over Thornstar's still thrusting cock into her core, filling her with unbearable pleasure.

"OH, FUCK ME, ROCKTAIL! MAKE ME CUM! AAAH!" Acornkit quickly came last, squirting her orgasm all over Rocktail as she yowled with intense pleasure. The heavyset tom who was mating her gave one last thrust before he pulled out, leaving Acornkit to flop down on the floor with the other two, panting kit. _Ah, Rocktail made my core feel so good!_

Stormclaw raised his head, chest puffed out proudly, member still erect. "Well, it looks like I was right! Snowkit came first!"

Rocktail frowned with irritation, angered that he had lost, spoke next. "Not fair! You two have fucked your kits before! You have experience!"

Thornstar smiled mischievously, his erection still fully formed and yearning for another core to plunge into. "You're right, Rocktail. So why don't we switch it up?" Turning to the kits, he ordered, "Kits! Get into position!" They got to a mating crouch, slower than before, but still eager to please. "Rocktail will take Echokit, Stormclaw will mate Acornkit, and I," Thornstar mewed as he padded up behind Snowkit and peered into her dripping wet core, "will have this little pretty here, since the leader should get the one who won."'

Snowkit was pleased that she should get fucked by her leader, but because she was worn out by Stormclaw's rough sex, she forgot to get thoroughly into position, her tail still in the way. Thornstar purred with amusement and dipped his head to lick her flooding core, which caused the white kit to wriggle with pleasure and push her core back toward him. "Get into position, darling," Thornstar murmured to her seductively, mounting her after she had eagerly pulled her tail out of the way, her core dripping with lust. Thornstar glanced at her sex and purred lustily, "What a sexy, wet core you have Snowkit," as he rubbed his tip up and down the entrance of her core. Snowkit wriggled longingly, yearning for his dick in her core, filling her, pounding into her. "Put your dick in me," the she-kit moaned lustily, barely audible.

And Thornstar shoved into her, thrusting hard and fast into her. "AHHH! THORNSTAR!" Thornstar smiled at her loud calls and fucked her as hard and fast as he could, filling, ripping, pounding her small wet core. "Oh, you're so wet, Snowkit! Does my huge member feel good in your tiny, sexy little core? Do I please you, baby?" Snowkit bucked harder and harder, forcing all of his impossibly huge member in her core. "OH! FILL ME, THORNSTAR! RIP ME, FILL ME, FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE DICK! YOU'RE SO BIG!" On and on and on he pounded into her tiny kitten core, her cries filling the room along with the cries of ecstasy from the other pairs.

"FUCK ME HARDER, STORMCLAW!"

"YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND WET, ECHOKIT!"

"OH, THORNSTAR, AH! AH! AH! AAH! KEEP GOING! I'M GONNA CUUM!" Thornstar eagerly pounded into Snowkit with all his strength, immensely turned on. "Yes, come for me my little kitten! Cum from the pleasure of my huge member!" And then Snowkit erupted first again in a huge orgasm, cumming all over her leader's huge member. Echokit again came second, and then Acornkit- the same results.

Thornstar purred mischeviously again. "The same results, girls. You all did very well, but it's time to give out the rewards. Acornkit, since you were last, your reward will be a harsh painful fucking. C'mon boys!" Grinning evilly, the three toms approached Acornkit and hauled her to her paws, not hesitating to enjoy the kit. First Stormclaw pushed into her core, which was growing sore from all the intense mating. Thinking she could handle another rough round, Acornkit relaxed until suddenly Rocktail shoved himself in her tail hole, ripping into her virgin hole with intense pain. Acornkit opened her mouth to scream, but Thornstar took the opportunity to shove his erection in her mouth, choking her. "Suck!" her ordered harshly, bucking into her mouth. Soon Acornkit was deep-throating his member as the thrusts from the two toms in her core and tail-hole shoved her forward. Tears ran from her eyes from the intense pain, a core thrusting into her sore core, barbs ripping at her tail-hole, member choking her with its size. Nearby Echokit and Snowkit watched eagerly, Echokit's eyes half-closed and lusty, Snowkit's eyes wide as she watched the leader and two toms fuck her sister. Their paws were on each other's cores, circling and exploring the other kit's folds, claws poking in their holes, purring as they pleasured each other while they watched the rough mating.

Soon Thornstar, Rocktail, and Stormclaw were climaxing, pouring semen into each of Acornkit's holes, but they pulled out before she could climax herself, leaving the poor thing unsatisfied as she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Then they padded over to Snowkit and Echokit, whose paws were still pleasing each other's cores. "Now," Thornstar spoke, pushing Snowkit to the ground so she was laying on her back, "Snowkit will get the ultimate pleasure." He then turned to Echokit, handing her a thick stick, he said, "For getting second place, you must watch and masturbate while we give Snowkit her reward."

And then suddenly all of them were on Snowkit, licking, rubbing, caressing, pleasing her. Their tongues licked and explored her folds, tongues poked in her arousingly wet core, paws circled and rubbed her clit. As the white kit bucked and moaned with pleasure, Echokit watched lustily with glassy eyes. She shoved the stick in her core and thrusted it in and out with one paw, while the other played with her clit. "Ohhh," she moaned, shifting in position slightly so she could get a better view of them licking Snowkit's core.

"OHHH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Snowkit yowled and moaned, bucking and making erotic sounds of pleasure as tongues lapped at her core, tugged at her folds, paws rubbed and pleased her clit. Suddenly caught up in the moment, Stormclaw broke away from her core and began rubbing the rest of her stomach, her sides, his tongue licking her teats lovingly like he would have done had they been mates, or lovers. His mouth traced up her neck, licking and nibbling, before he connected with her mouth, embracing her in a kiss. Their tongues swirled around and played with each other's for a long moment before Stormclaw broke away, murmuring, "You have pleased me, Snowkit," before his tongue wandered down her body again and continued to lick her core.

Paws rubbed, tongues licked everywhere, and Snowkit was moaning louder than ever. The pleasure hit its peak and she climaxed, squirting juices all over the toms who were lapping at her core. They drank up her juices greedily, licking her all over again before they were done. Nearby Echokit gave one last shove of the stick in her core before she threw back her head and climaxed, juices flowing out of her tiny core. Then they all fell asleep, exhausted from their erotic play.


	15. Kits and their Families

**This is one of my own ideas of the kits and their families, so basically this is just a lot of incest (sorry, not sorry). It's basically a combination of two stories into one big story since I wanted to get all these kit stories out of the way. That being said, this one's kind of long. Echokit X Nightpaw request by Emberclaw. Hope you enjoy!**

Echokit X Nightpaw

Nightclaw shook the dust from his pelt and got to his paws, his eyes dull and emotionless as always. "Good training, Nightpaw. You may go back to camp now and get some rest."

Nightpaw also shook out his fur and turned his ice-blue eyes on his mentor, pleased by his praise. "Thanks Nightclaw! See you tomorrow."

The two toms were nearly identical, both were strongly built with night-black fur, both had a quiet and brooding attitude, and both shared the prefix of their names. Nightclaw suspected that his apprentice was his son, but he never brought it up with Starlingfeather, much less the young tom himself. And Nightpaw didn't seem to ask anything about it either. Knowing who is father was never bothered him, and training with Nightclaw for 3 moons never brought up any suspicions.

Later that day, all the apprentices lounged in their den, laying around and eating as they talked. Nightpaw, as was normal for him, kept out of the talk, eating silently in his nest as the other apprentices talked his ears off. But something in their conversation caught his attention, and he swiveled his ears toward his denmates to better catch what they were saying.

"Yeah, Echokit is all those tom warriors talk about. Either they see her with Thornstar or they are mating her themselves," Swamppaw was saying.

Petalpaw frowned. "I think it's so distasteful how all it is those kits do nowadays is mate. It's even worse now that all the toms are clambering for an evening with Echokit. And she's the worst one! She practically let's them all take her, without even a bit of love to influence her decisions."

Breakpaw chucked with amusement. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Petalpaw."

Nightpaw turned toward them at the mention of his sister, wondering how he should feel about what they were saying. He had never felt too close to any of his siblings, but he didn't know if he was offended by the way they were talking about her.

The gears in Swamppaw's head were turning, ideas brewing in his mind. "Well, if Echokit's been mating all these warriors, why hasn't she mated any of us? Are we apprentices not good enough for her?"

Petalpaw gasped, her tail lashing with agitations. "Swampaw! That's not funny!"

Swamppaw nudged her gently. "I'm not joking. Why haven't any of us?"

Breakpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Why havene't any of us?"

"I think we should see who can mate her first," Swamppaw suddenly suggested after a long pause, causing a gasp from Petalpaw. "Whoever does won't have to clean up the dens for a moon. And don't worry Petal," he added with a chuckle, "you can still be included even though you're a girl."

Breakpaw smiled. "Sounds like a challenge. I'm in! What about you, Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw whipped his head toward Breakpaw suddenly, wondering how he should answer. _No! She's my sister! _But the reward sounded rather nice. It would allow him more time to train... But she was his sister! "Um... well, I guess."

There was a pause from Petalpaw before she finally said, "Well, I am too. I can't have you guys thinking I can't keep up just because I'm a girl. No matter how distasteful it is." Swamppaw chuckled and nudged her affectionately.

"Great! May the best mater win!"

* * *

Nightpaw crept toward the hare he was stalking, a promising catch. _If I catch this, Nightclaw will be so proud. _Nightclaw took one more step, prepared to pounce, and-

"Ohhh!"

The hare shot away, leaving Nightpaw to whip around and search for the cat who had ruined his perfect catch. Stalking among the trees, his suddenly came across Echokit, who was laying against a tree with a paw on her core. "Ohhh!"

Nightclaw's first thoughts were of the conversation from the night before. He had never expected an opportunity to mate Echokit come up so soon. But would he take that opportunity? He knew it would be easy, but his sister?

"Echokit," he called, stepping out into the open. The pretty she-kit looked up, startled, but she did not stop her pleasuring.

"Oh, hello Nightpaw. I was just practicing for Thornstar. He likes to watch me pleasure myself."

Nightpaw suddenly felt himself grow angry. His sister was so stupid. She was a whore, allowing all those toms to take advantage of her. He didn't know why the whole thing made him angry, but it did. And with this anger, came the intense drive that made him want to mate her. He could actually win this contest. No cleaning out the dens for ages.

Nightpaw suddenly rushed toward Echokit and pinned her down, holding her legs wide open to reveal her wet core. "Echokit," he mewed repeated, cold and rough. "Why do you let them take advantage of you? Why do you let them make you into such a whore."

Echokit went limp, her eyes growing glassy with lust as her half-brother suddenly stood over her, in a position that he could easily thrust into her. She was used to being treated this way by the more rough toms who had mated her, so it was only natural that she give in so easily. "Yes, I am a whore. Please, use me to your liking, Nightpaw."

Suddenly filled with anger, Nightpaw pulled Echokit into a mating position and slammed into her, hardening as she let out a loud yowl of pleasure. "Oh, Nightpaw!" He rammed into her over and over again, roughly mating away his anger. Echokit purred and moaned, bucking back as she tried to please her mate. Nightpaw wasn't as experienced as any of her other mates, but she felt pleasure all the same as he thrusted into her. "Please, let me pleasure you Nightpaw! Mate me to your liking!"

Nightpaw grunted and pounded on and on, enjoying his sister's core immensely. _No wonder they all mate her! _Nightpaw thrusted into her until the pleasure mounted and he climaxed, cumming into Echokit as soon as she did, yowling with pleasure. Nightpaw pulled out and stared at her for a long moment before he padded back to camp, leaving Echokit to her practice.

* * *

"I can't believe it was you who mated her first, Nightpaw. Of all people!" Breakpaw exclaimed with shock.

"No fair! I wanted you all to do my chores!" Swamppaw whined.

"All the same, I'm grateful to Nightpaw. Now we can stop these silly games and not have to worry about mating kits," Petalpaw muttered, recieving a nudge from Swamppaw.

"Jealous?" he teased. Nightpaw only sighed and retreated to his nest as they wrestled each other playfully.

Acornkit X Aspenfall

Acornkit remembered the first time she had been mated by Aspenfall. When her father had first entered the nursery and laid eyes upon his daughter being mounted by another kit, his face sour and grumpy, she had expected him to get very angry, but instead he had just ordered the tom-kit off of his daughter and took his place, mating Acornkit roughly with his large, barbed member- the first warrior to ever mate her. Acornkit had been rather surprised by his actions, seeing as her father had looked rather irritated- but then again, he always looked grumpy- and the pretty cinnamon she-kit had thought it was wrong at first for her father to mate her.

However, once she realized how good Aspenfall felt in her, how good it felt to have her father roughly pounding his large member in her core harder than any kit, she quickly changed her mind. Aspenfall was rather surprised at himself too- though he didn't outwardly show it, only mated Acornkit roughly- but his eldest daughter was the most attractive of all the kits in the nursery, and it was hard to resist her sexy body and seductive core. In fact, even if Thornstar hadn't encouraged mating kits in the clan, he probably would have mated her anyway, raped her if she refused.

The muscled tom had had his member buried deep in Acornkit's core when her mother had marched into the den, flabbergasted and extremely angry, which he had expected. What he hadn't expected was Acornkit to defend him, fighting her mother until, in the end, Acornkit was allowed to continue mating her father. Since then, they had mated almost every day, and Acornkit loved her father's rough sex the best, and she seemed to be her father's favorite too. He never mated her mother- Rabbitleap- anymore, and he had never mated Snowkit; though at first she refused to mate, even after she started her father still only picked Acornkit.

Now Acornkit was waiting in their secret clearing in the forest, excited for her father to come. Even though it wouldn't be too serious for the clan to know they were mating, some clanmates would disapprove, and it was better not to start conflict. "Aspenfall!" Acornkit greeted cheerfully as her father approached through the trees, the normal grumpy look on his face.

"You made it here safely?" he asked gruffly, padding to her. His eyes trailed over his daughter, enjoying her sexy curves, attractive core. She tempted him toward her, her very physique made him hard. Just the thought of her core made it impossible to not mate her.

"Yes, I did! I couldn't wait until we could meet up!" She flashed her backside to him, crouching into an experienced mating crouch, core dripping for him. "I'm so wet and horny today, daddy. I want you to mate me so bad!" She wiggled her core at him, sighing with pleasure as his shoved his large member roughly into her after mounting. Aspenfall grunted in response and started thrusting into her, harder and harder until Acornkit's whole body was racked with moans of pleasure. "Ooh, daddy! It feels so good! Keep going!" Acornkit moaned and purred seductively, slowly and sexily bucking back into her father's huge member, barbs pleasingly digging into her. Turned on by her expert mating, her sexy moans echoing around their clearing, Aspenfall gave a hard thrust into her wet core, causing his daughter to squeak with pleasure.

"OH! Aspenfall! Fuck me harder, daddy! OH! Your huge member makes me so wet!" The tempo increased and Acornkit bucked back harder and faster into her father, moaning with pleasure every time he plunged into her. Aspenfall gritted his teeth and held Acornkit as tight as he could, ramming his member in her as hard as he could, her wetness pleasing him immensely. "So wet," he grunted roughly, giving a huge thrust as he came inside his daughter.

Acornkit climaxed at the same time, cumming all over her father's pounding dick. "Oh, cum in me, daddy! AH, it feels so good!"

_Ugh, I could mate her all day. _Aspenfall grunted as he pulled out of her, watching with dull eyes as Acornkit propped herself up on her back, rubbed her flooding core, and licked their juices from her paw, all the while staring suggestively at her father and moaning. The sight made him hard again, his erect member yearning to plunge in her core. Acornkit noticed his erection and stared at it with greedy eyes, rubbing her core more intensely, moaning loudly. _I want you to keep mating me, daddy! I'm so wet for you. _

"I want to try something new," Aspenfall grunted, getting to his paws. "Come here." Padding over to a tree, the heavyset tom propped himself up on his back, his huge member sticking straight up, long and huge. Acornkit followed and stared at it longingly. "Sit on my member and bounce up and down. Pleasure me with your tiny core," he ordered gruffly. Acornkit quickly crawled onto her father and lifted herself over his huge member, moaning as she slowly lowered herself onto it, facing her father. Aspenfall tipped his head back and moaned as his daughter began bouncing up and down on him, engulfing his erection in her pleasing, tight core.

Suddenly realizing that she was in control, Acornkit began rapidly bouncing up and down, smiling mischievously at her father's soft grunts and moans of pleasure. Acornkit moaned herself as her father occasionally pounded upward into her, but she continued bouncing faster and faster with all her might until she felt her father stiffen in her. "I'm about to..." he moaned, when suddenly Acornkit stopped bouncing, not allowing him to climax. She smiled at her father evilly, who suddenly whipped his neck forward to glare angrily at her. This is why he only liked to be in charge. "I'll teach you to defy me, you little-"

Aspenfall pounced forward, flipping Acornkit onto her back and roughly fucked her, smiling at her squeaks of pain. _I should be the one dominating. This'll teach her. _On and on he shoved into her, so hard that he purposefully hurt her, smiling as Acornkit howled for him to stop and bucked in pleasure at the same time. "OW! OH! PLEASE, DADDY! IT HURTS! STOP! OH!" His barbs cut into the kit as he raped her, asserting his authority over his daughter with hard, painful thrusts. "I'll fuck you until you learn to obey! Does that feel good, my little toy? Are you learning your lesson, kit? How good does my dick feel in your tight core, now?"

Acornkit yowled and bucked, hurting and loving it at the same time. She leaned forward to watch him ram into her core, yowling with pain and pleasure, tears welling up in her eyes. "OH! STOP, DADDY! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! OH! I'M SORRY! IT FEELS- SO-SO GOOD! AH! FUCK ME UNTIL I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON, DADDY! OW!"

"ASPENFALL!" an unexpected voice suddenly yelled out, surprising the two, who quickly stopped mating and looked up. _Rabbitleap!_

The grey queen stalked forward toward her mate and daughter, who still lay with her father's member buried in her. "I've finally found where you two have been hiding! How could you, Aspenfall?! Secretly fucking your own daughter in the woods! How sick!"

Aspenfall frowned and bucked his erection forward into Acornkit, causing her to squeak/moan with pleasure. "I can fuck who I want, Rabbitleap! She's my daughter too, I can use her as I want!"

Rabbitleap growled furiously. "That's right- she's your DAUGHTER! Not your mate!" She paused. "Your member should be in me, not HER!"

From where she was underneath her father, Acornkit's eyes opened wide. _She's jealous!_

Rabbitleap continued. "If you don't stop this nonsense, I'll tell the whole clan!"

Aspenfall rolled his eyes. "Go and tell them, Thornstar won't care if that's what your hoping." He paused to let his grumpy expression turn to an evil smile. "And if you try to tell them, I'll rape you over and over again until you learn your lesson." It wasn't like he hadn't raped her before- many times before she became his mate, and many times after. And as many times it took for her to learn a lesson from her abusive, domineering mate. And though she wouldn't admit it, Rabbitleap liked his abuse.

"You-" The grey queen began to object before Acornkit piped up, cutting her off.

"You can't, no, you won't stop him, mother! I won't let you! No matter what you do, we'll keep mating and mating, over and over again no matter how many times you try to stop us. I love his rough mating, his huge member makes me so wet, and I won't have anyone else but him. And he loves me, only wants to mate me! So no, you'll never stop us."

Rabbitleap stared at her daughter for a very long time, looking like she was going to claw one of them, before she sighed and retreated to the edge pf to clearing, sitting with a paw on her core. "Fine. Carry on."

Acornkit and Aspenfall glanced at each other for a second, before Aspenfall resumed pounding into his daughter with intense thrusts, Rabbitleap watching and rubbing her core intensely nearby.

"AH! HARDER, DADDY! HARDER! FUCK ME TILL I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON!"

"YOU BAD GIRL! HOW DOES THAT FEEL IN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE CORE? HOW WET ARE YOU NOW?"

Acornkit bucked and moaned, her core flooding over as she watched her father pound in her tiny core. Rabbitleaf nearby had a stick shoving in her core, masturbating to her daughter and mate's cries.

"OH! SO WET, DADDY! YOU'RE SO HUGE IN MY TINY CORE! FUCK ME, DADDY!" On and on their yowls went until the pace quickened, the harsh assault of Aspenfall's member to his daughter's core intensifying. The kit squirmed and bucked with pleasure, until suddenly she hit her peak and Acornkit came all over her father, shouting, "OH! CUM IN MY DRIPPING CORE, DADDY!"

Aspenfall gave one final thrust and came soon after, shooting his warm, satisfying seed deep into his kit. Nearby Rabbitleap shoved the stick in her core and came as well, the wetness of her core flowing everywhere. "Oh, Aspenfall!" she yowled.

Aspenfall, noticing his howling mate as he pulled out of his daughter, padded over and shoved his dick in her face. "You've been a bad girl, Rabbitleap, and you must be punished. Suck!" he ordered. Rabbitleap nodded submissively, secretly turned on, and took his huge member in her mouth, sucking him clean, tasting his and her daughter's cum. Aspenfall moaned once before he turned to Acornkit. "Your mother's core is wet from watching us, Acornkit. Be polite and lick her clean."

Acornkit nodded in submission, padding obediently over to her mother's core. She hesitated, but began licking Rabbitleap's core intensely after her father ordered, "Lick!" Rabbitleap moaned and bucked her core up into her daughter's mouth, all the while shutting her eyes tight as she deep-throating Aspenfall's dick. Aspenfall watched his daughter lick Rabbitleap's core, his member hardening again, until he climaxed into Rabbitleap's mouth. She swallowed his seed gratefully.

"I love you, Aspenfall," Rabbitleap moaned. Aspenfall only grunted and padded back to camp, leaving his mate alone to be licked by Acornkit.

Rabbitleap sighed. "Keep licking, Acornkit." The cinnamon femme nodded and stroked her tongue along her mother's folds. "Will you lick me too, mother?"

Rabbitleap sighed and shifted around so that their mouths were at each other's cores, licking each other's folds, poking in their holes, pleasing their clits. Mother and daughter came over and over in each other's mouths until they fell asleep, tongues still in their cores.


	16. Petal X Swamp

**Agh, sorry I just HAD to do one more of my own ideas before I got back to all your requests, which I LOVE! I'll get on them ASAP but for now, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Petalpaw, Swamppaw, and Nightpaw lay in the apprentices' den after they finished their daily chores and training, the first two chatting away while Nightpaw lay curled up in his corner, grumpily eating a mouse.

Interrupting their purrs of amusement, Swamppaw suddenly addressed all of them. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back out hunting again. Maybe get Thornstar to notice me and make me his next deputy. You coming, Petalpaw?" When the pretty cinnamon-spotted she-cat purred and nodded her agreement, the brown and grey tabby turned to Nightpaw. "How about you, Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw grunted and shook his head. He only hunted by himself, or with Nightclaw if he head to. "No thanks," he muttered coldly.

Both Swamppaw and Petalpaw stared at the cold, night-black tom for a long moment until they got to their paws, glancing at each other and shrugging.

"Alright then. Um, see you later, I guess?" Petalpaw mewed sweetly, wondering if he was alright. Nightpaw only grunted in response and went back to eating his mouse.

Swamppaw and Petalpaw didn't speak until they were out of camp, safely out of the earshot of their campmates, free to talk about whatever they wanted.

"Gosh, somethings always wrong with that guy, isn't there? He never smiles or jokes around. What a bump on a log!" Swamppaw muttered before turning to search among the underbrush for any prey.

Petalpaw nodded and turned to look for any prey in the opposite direction. "Tell me about it! I do wonder what's made him like that? Is it something I said?" Suddenly she shot a paw underneath the brush and came back with a plump mouse, a perfect catch. "Got it!" she mewed proudly, starting up their usual game of seeing who could catch the first piece of prey.

Swamppaw turned around quickly, his eyes shining with disappointment briefly as he lost, before they brightened again good-naturedly. "Great catch!" Then his expression became slightly more serious as he got back on subject, holding more meaning than he let on. "You could never offend anyone, Petalpaw."

Petalpaw stared at him for a long moment with her beautiful, sky-blue eyes, soaking up his praise, before she flashed him a challenging look and turned away. "I know it was a great catch! And I'll get the next catch too!"

Swamppaw growled playfully and leaped after her, bowling his denmate over until they were wrestling playfully on the ground. "Oh no you won't!"

Petalpaw smiled mischievously and rolled over the tom until she was on top, pinning him. "Oh really? Says who?"

And the next thing she knew, the pretty white and cinnamon femme was underneath Swamppaw again, who had her legs pinned underneath him with his weight. "Says me. And you can't tempt me with your pretty eyes this time." Suddenly realizing how close they were to each other, a kind of awkward tension built up, but Swamppaw refused to budge, nor did Petalpaw ask him to. They only stared into each other's eyes for a long time, blue into green, before suddenly Swamppaw broke the silence. "I love you, Petalpaw."

Petalpaw's eyes opened wide for a second before she closed them tight, purring loudly. "I love you too, Swamppaw." She continued to purr loudly with eyes shut tight as Swamppaw covered her pretty face in loving licks. His purrs filled her ears, and she grew comfortable with him standing over her. Until suddenly his tongue trailed down her legs, to her chest, and then her stomach. "Eh?" Petalpaw opened her eyes and glanced up, watching Swamppaw lick down her body until it rasped along that sweet spot in between her legs, making her shudder with pleasure. "Swamppaw, don't..."

Swamppaw paused in his licking and glanced up warily, only to find Petalpaw with her head tipped back with pleasure, purrs erupting from her throat. "Don't stop, Swamppaw," she moaned sweetly, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation. Pleased that he could pleasure her, Swamppaw turned his attention back to her core, adding a paw to rub her while his tongue explored his folds. "Oh, Swamppaw..." the she-cat moaned as he swirled his tongue around her clit, poking a claw deep into her core. Petalpaw flexed erotically underneath him, and he took this encouragement to add another claw, thrusting them in and out softly, stretching her slightly as he scissored his claws.

Swamppaw grew extremely wet fast, her sweet cum covering her sexy core as Swamppaw licked her. Her sweet taste made him hard, his member pulsing as he yearned to mate her. But he would do anything to please Petalpaw, so it was enough to hear her moan as he licked her faster, loving her sweet taste. Swamppaw moaned softly, increasingly erotic as her wetness covered his licking maw. Petalpaw meanwhile noticed this and glanced up, watching him lick her dripping core with a soft moan.

"A-am I wet, Swamppaw?" she asked sweetly, adding a long moan of pleasure to her sentence.

Swamppaw nodded, mewing, "Yes, so wet, Petalpaw. And you taste so sweet." He stuck his long tongue deep in her core, lapping up her juicy walls, tasting her lovingly.

As she felt his tongue snaking deep into her, exploring her walls, Petalpaw let out another breathy moan. "It feels so good, Swamppaw. Please, keep licking me." Swamppaw nodded lustily, thrusting his tongue in and out of her dripping core as he rubbed her clit intensely with his paw. Pleasure filled Petalpaw everywhere, and she began squirming as it became too much. Her moans grew louder, more needy. It felt so good! "Oh- oh, please! Oh, Swamppaw! Don't stop! Oh, don't stop!" And then she climaxed, cum flowing out of her core and into Swamppaw's eagerly lapping maw, drinking up her sweetness. "Oh, Swamppaaaw!"

As Swamppaw licked her core intensely and their eyes locked, love blossoming in each of them. By unspoken consent, they both hurried to their paws, Petalpaw's mind screaming, _Oh, Swamppaw! Mate me, please! _The pretty she-cat got into a mating crouch, and Swamppaw mounted her quickly, not hesitating to lustily push his erection into her, barbs digging and cutting. "OOOH, Swamppaw!" Petalpaw yowled/moaned as he entered her, and Swamppaw glanced up quickly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked worriedly.

"No, oh no!" Petalpaw responded quickly. "No, fill me more, Swamppaw! You feel so good! Oh, keep going!" It hurt at first as Swamppaw continued to thrust his barbed member into her, filling her pleasingly. However, the pain was soon replaced with intense pleasure, and Petalpaw moaned loudly as her denmate thrusted into her. "Keep thrusting into me, Swampaw! Oh, I love it so much! I love you!" Her statement made Swamppaw eagerly thrust faster, pushing into her sexy, dripping, tight core harder.

"I love you, Petalpaw! I've wanted to mate you for so long! You're so tight and wet, my sweet!" He rammed harder into her, causing the pretty apprentice to squeal loudly with pleasure. She bucked back into him lovingly, wanting all of his member in her tiny core. "Well, mate me, Swampy- oh! As hard as you can! You make me so wet!"

Swamppaw griiped Petalpaw tightly and began to go as hard as fast as he could, bending over Petalpaw as he lovingly humped her, purring with pleasure at her squeals and moans. "Oh, Swamppaw! You feel so good in me! Right there! OH! OH! SWAMPPAW!" They both orgasmed together, Swamppaw filling Petalpaw with his seed as she came all over him, body shuddering and quivering with pleasure.

They both lay next to each other, licking each other lovingly. "I love you, Petalpaw."

"I love you too, Swamppaw."


	17. Ash X Speckle

**Hiya, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get another story out. Something happened with my horrendous computer and all my stories that I was getting ready to upload got erased. Sooo, while I work on getting them finished (AGAIN), here's a request by Wonder Maiden. Hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe you're going to be a warrior already, Specklepaw! I can't wait till my warrior ceremony!" Emberpaw mewed to her friend.

"I know right! It only seems like 2 moons ago when I moved into the apprentice's den with you guys!"

Specklepaw rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "That's because it _was_ 3 moons ago, Lightpaw. But don't worry, guys. Your time will come soon enough."

Nightpaw scoffed and settled onto his haunches irritably. "Not soon enough." Everyone ignored him.

"She's right! But it's our turn to be important now! Right, Speckle?" Thunderpaw mewed cockily as he wound around the pretty white and orange-speckled she-cat, resulting in a rather unamused look from his denmate.

"Oh, so you mean we're not important?" Emberpaw fired at him, an angry spark in her eyes. She always hated how cocky and arrogant Thunderpaw was.

"Of course you're important!" Specklepaw cut in before they could get into a fight, which would inevitably would happen if Thunderpaw kept testing Emberpaw's temper. "Thunderpaw!" Specklepaw hissed a warning at him, bright blue eyes alight with irritation. The black and white tom shrunk back, Specklepaw being the only cat he ever humbled himself to. Everyone knew he had a major crush on her.

"Sorry, Specklepaw. I mean, of course you're all important! I just meant that... Specklepaw, you'll be a great warrior!" His eyes grew big as moons as he stared at her. She only rolled her eyes in response.

Ashheart watched the apprentices talk from afar, his gaze lingering lovingly on his apprentice Specklepaw for a moment before flashing angrily over Thunderpaw. It annoyed him how Thunderpaw always tried to get near Specklepaw. Taking away from his time with her.

_Is it jealousy? _The warrior took a moment to consider this question before he relented. _Yes. _

Ashheart glanced at the sky, realizing that the sun was on its way down and nighttime was rolling in fast. He padded toward the apprentices, making sure to deliberately place himself between Specklepaw and Thunderpaw. The apprentices all smiled at him warmly, save for Nightpaw who glared stonily at him from the back of the group as usual. "Hi, Ashheart!" A few of them greeted, since he was one of their favorite warriors, laid-back and kind.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted with his usual smile before he turned to Specklepaw. "It's time to go for your last assessment, Specklepaw. We better go now before it get's too late. You have a big day tomorrow."

Specklepaw took a breath to respond but Thunderpaw cut her off, barging through to stand next to her. "Ooh, can I go too, Ashheart?! Can I?!"

Ashheart glared at the tom for a second before he forced himself to be calm again. Thunderpaw was the only cat in the clan that annoyed him so much. "No, Thunderpaw, you can't. Your mentor is taking you out tomorrow morning."

"But I don't wanna wait! I wanna do it with Specklepaw! Can't I just go ask Frostleaf if you can d-"

"I said no, Thunderpaw. I want Specklepaw able when she performs the vigil so I'm taking her out tonight so she may have all morning to rest. Frostleaf has said she will take you out in the morning. Besides, the assessment is supposed to be private."

"But-!"

"I said no, Thunderpaw. Now go get some sleep. C'mon Specklepaw," his voice grew softer as he addressed her. Finally giving in, Thunderpaw and the other apprentices turned away, heading back toward the apprentices den.

"Thank Starclan," Specklepaw hissed softly to her mentor. "He was driving me crazy!"

Ashheart chuckled and padded after Specklepaw, suddenly stopping in his tracks as he heard Thunderpaw whisper to Petalpaw, "I'm going to ask Specklepaw to be my mate after the ceremony!" Specklepaw didn't seem to hear, but she turned around suddenly after noticing Ashheart's hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Ah, nothing." However, as he kept walking, his thoughts were racing. _She can't become his mate! I love her! _At first it had started out as a simple crush, but it had grown into more than that. He wanted her badly, his longing for her had become unbearable, especially if he might lose her to that arrogant Thunderpaw. But he had always been too shy to admit his feelings.

"So, what do I have to do for my final assessment?" Specklepaw asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. In the growing darkness, she looked as beautiful as ever, and as she did a few battle moves he caught sight of her tempting core, glistening in the moonlight. He felt himself grow hard. Images of him mounting her, pushing into her tight, dripping core with his pulsing member flashed before his eyes. He imagined her moaning his name.

"Um, Ashheart? Are you sure you're ok?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts again, and he opened his eyes to see her big, beautiful blue optics staring into his. "Ashheart?" she sounded concerned. "We don't have to do my assessment tonight if you're not feeling well." She smiled at him.

_Assessment! _Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. A horrible, deceiving, enticing, completely wrong idea, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted to go through with it. It would be tricking her, but she was too enticing to let the opportunity slip by.

"No, I'm fine," he answered with a charming smile, secret love for her blooming in his heart. "I have a special assessment for you."

She smiled eagerly, jumping to her paws and following her mentor as he led her to a small, secluded clearing in the forest. "What is it?"

"It's so special, I wouldn't assign it to any other apprentice I might have in the future. It's a new move."

Specklepaw narrowed her eyes in confusion, not easily fooled. "What are you talking about Ashheart? A new move?"

"But first we gotta get you warmed up. Lay on your back."

Specklepaw stared at him in confusion for a few seconds but eventually did as she was told and laid on her back, legs spread wide to reveal her tempting core. Ashheart enjoyed this view of her for a few seconds before the warrior moved to stand over her in an attack position. He paused for a long moment and then, instead of attacking, began to lick her neck and chest, enjoying the feeling of her fur brushing against his.

He expected her to say something right away about his strange behavior, but she didn't call out "Ashheart? What are you doing?" until he began licking down her stomach, tongue approaching her core. "Shhh," he whispered kindly as his tongue took it's first lap at her core. "The move is mating." He licked her core again and paused, expecting her to object or get angry or both, but instead she just laid there. "Are you stopping?"

Ashheart glanced up at her, taken aback. Her bright blue eyes locked onto him, beautiful and needy, and she said, "Don't stop, Ashheart." He hesitated for the slightest second in astonishment, but quickly realized he had his beloved apprentice to do with as he pleased, dipping his head again to lap lovingly at her core.

Specklepaw moaned and wriggled seductively, growing wet from his arousing tongue. Ashheart licked her more intensely, exploring her folds with his tongue before sticking it deep inside her, tasting, licking out her sweet juice inside. As the warrior added a paw to intensely rub her clit, the apprentice felt her core start to drip with wetness and she began to gasp and moan erotically.

Ashheart pleased her clit intensely, slurping out her insides with loving joy. "Mmm, you taste so good, Specklepaw," he moaned, pausing in his licking. "You'e so arousingly wet."

Specklepaw squirmed and hissed, thrusting her hips up toward his mouth. "Don't stop, Ashheart. Just lick my pussy. Oh, put your tongue in my wet, dripping core."

Ashheart glanced up at her, surprised by how dirty she was talking. She was normally much more reserved, but here she was demanding he lick her more. "Oh, I didn't know you were so naughty," Ashheart teased lightly, continuing his rough yet gentle licking after Specklepaw hissed with impatience. She continued to hiss and moan with pleasure as he licked inside her core, drinking up her insides. "Yeess! Yeess, Ashheart! Lick me, Ashheart! Lick my pussy out! Oh, it feels so good!"

"Mmmm," Ashheart moaned as he sucked up the sweet cum from inside her, paw circling her clit as fast as he could. Specklepaw quivered and moaned, bucking to shove his muzzle deeper into her. "OH, I'M GONNA CUM, ASHHEART! I'M SO WET! LICK MY PUSSY! OOH!" And then she came, squirting her sweet cum all over Ashheart's lapping tongue, drenching his muzzle with her wetness. She lay there panting and shaking with pleasure, purring from the warmth in her core.

Ashheart smiled, pleased that he pleasured her so well. However, he still wanted to fuck her, and his member was hard and erect from listening to her erotic cries. "Want more?" he asked lustily, showing her his erection. Specklepaw's eyes grew wide with lust as she took in his huge member, and she quickly got into a mating crouch, pulling her tail away to show him her dripping wet core.

Ashheart climbed onto her quickly, mounting her without pushing his erection in, rubbing the tip against her slit up and down, making Specklepaw moan and wriggle impatiently. Sighing with pleasure, Ashheart shoved his huge member into her gently, his barbs ripping through her virginity roughly.

"AAAAH!" Specklepaw yowled in intense pain as he ripped through her virginity, stretching her pussy unbearably. "IT HURTS! AH, it's so big!" Ashheart sighed with pleasure as he finally entered her, but held still as she screamed, holding still in her so she could grow used to him. He froze for a long moment before pulling out slowly and thrusting in again, not all the way, Specklepaw screaming in pain.

The thought of causing her pain sickened him, and he quickly asked with concern, "Do you want me to stop?" but he was only answered with an annoyed hiss.

"No! Keep going! Fill me, Ashheart!" At her call, Ashheart pulled out and thrusted in again gently, met by another loud call of pain. But again he pulled out and thrusted in, this time pushing all of his member into her core to the base, purring quietly with pleasure as Specklepaw's painful cry turned into a moan of pleasure. Ashheart kept thrusting in to the base of his huge erection as Specklepaw's moans of pleasure grew louder, the she-cat bucking back into him softly.

"OH! Faster, Ashheart! And harder!" Specklepaw bucked back into Ashheart, harder this time, and sighed as her mentor picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast, filling and ripping her tight core. Ashheart sighed as he shoved his erection into her, feeling her sexy body underneath him as he rode her. By now Specklepaw was moaning loudly with pleasure and bucking back into him wildly, begging for him to go faster. "AH! AH! YES! FASTER! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

Giving into his need, encouraged by her cries of pleasure, Ashheart gripped Specklepaw harder by the shoulders, and rammed into her as hard as he could, laying into her roughly, practically splitting her in half. The tom grunted and moaned in ecstasy as he slammed into her full force with each thrust, loving how tight and wet she was around him. "Oh, yes! Ah, Specklepaw, baby! Yeah! You're so tight! Do I make you wet, baby? Does my huge member make your hot pussy drip with need?" he whispered in her ear as he roughly fucked her, after she hissed for him to talk dirty.

Meanwhile Specklepaw was bucking back intensely, howling with pleasure every time he slammed into her sweet spot. "AH! OH, YES! FUCK MY PUSSY, ASHHEART! RAM INTO MY TIGHT, DRIPPING PUSSY WITH YOUR HUGE DICK! AH, YES! MAKE ME CUM!"

Ashheart purred, slamming his huge dick into her dripping core as hard as he possibly could, turned on by her cries that drifted up around them as the forest creatures settled down in the night. "Ah, Specklepaw, you feel so good! You're so naughty, aren't you? My huge dick ramming into your tight, hot pussy makes you naughty. Moan my name, baby!"

"OH, FUCK ME ASHHEART! FUCK THAT PUSSY! FUCK MY HOT, DRIPPING PUSSY, BABY! AGH, YES! YOU'RE SO BIG IN MY TIGHT, WET PUSSY, ASHHEART! YES!" They continued to talk dirty to each other as Ashheart intensely rammed his pulsing member into her core as hard as he could, erotically moaning and whispering into Specklepaw's ear as he did so. Specklepaw meanwhile was yowling loudly, bucking back furiously to take his huge cock in her all the way. "Shove all of your cock in my pussy, Ashheart!" she hissed erotically with a huge buck backward, pushing him in her to the base.

"Oh, Specklepaw! Baby! You're so tight and wet, you feel so good! I'll fuck your pussy hard! I'll fuck your tiny pussy with my huge cock all night, baby! Starclan, Specklepaw, I'm gonna cum!" He felt the pleasure intensify and he didn't pause in his thrusting, ramming into her as hard as he could go to try and reach the climax.

Specklepaw meanwhile was approaching her climax as well and she bucked back wild and hard into her mentor's ramming cock, yowling lustily as he hit her g-spot everytime. It felt so good! "YES, YES, YES! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD! CUM IN ME! FILL ME TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR SEMEN!" She gave another wild buck. "CUM DEEP IN MY PUSSY, ASHHEART!" Another buck. "AGH! MAKE ME CUM!" Another. "OH STARCLAN, I'M GONNA CUM, ASHHEART!"

Ashheart pounded her pussy hard and lovingly, his dreams coming true before his eyes as he roughly fucked his beautiful apprentice. "You're so unbelievably sexy, Specklepaw! I'm gonna cum deep in your pussy! I'm gonna fill your sexy core to the brim with my pounding cock, my warm seed!"

Specklepaw was completely unraveled, falling apart as pleasure racked her. "CUM IN ME, ASHHEART! AH! I'M CUMMING ASHHEEEART!" Pleasure hit it's peak and she came, moaning loudly and calling out her mentor's name as she exploded around him, squirting cum everywhere around his pounding dick.

Hearing her moan his name, what he had dreamed of every night, was enough to send him over the edge, and he came, shooting all of his large amount of seed deep into her core, filling her with warmth. "Oh, Specklepaaw! Baby!"

They fell apart, lying limp next to each other and panting with exhaustion, the cum dribbling out of Specklepaw's core and pooling on the grass around them. "Oh! Oh, Ashheart!" Specklepaw moaned, quivering with pleasure next to him, paw reaching down to rub her throbbing core.

Ashheart lay next to her, immensely pleased as his fur slightly brushed Specklepaw's, his dream of mating her accomplished. But there was a nagging part of his brain that made him feel immensely guilty. He had tricked her, used her for his own pleasure, his own purposes. It wasn't out of love, not on her part anyway, and she had only been doing her duty as an apprentice. He couldn't just let it be.

He sat up suddenly, trying to push away his lust as he watched Specklepaw purr and moan softly, rubbing her core. "Specklepaw. I-I need to apologize. I'm so sorry."  
Specklepaw sat up and stared at him in confusion, but Ashheart interrupted her before she could ask anything. "I used you for my pleasure and it isn't right, especially since I'm your mentor and therefor responsible for you." He took a deep breath, looking into her beautiful eyes. "It's just... I've wanted you for so long and when I heard Thunderpaw... I-I love you."

Specklepaw stared at him for a long moment before she began to smile broadly and purr loudly, moving closer to her mentor to lick him lovingly on the muzzle. "Oh, Ashheart, don't you see? I love you too."

Ashheart's eyes grew wide with shock. "Y-You do?"

Specklepaw giggled and licked him again. "Of course, silly. You don't think I'd let just anyone mate me, do you? Ugh, least of all Thunderpaw!"

"You mean you don't like Thunderpaw?"

"Eh, NO! I can't stand the tom. And I knew he was planning to ask me to be his mate, but I would never have agreed. So... it was like a dream when you brought me out here. I loved it, Ashheart. And... I love you."

Ashheart purred loudly and nuzzled his apprentice, licking her affectionately. "I love you, Specklepaw," he whispered in her ear, licking her again. "So, does this mean we're mates?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Specklepaw moaned, reaching down to lick his member gently. "And that means you can feel free to mate me whenever you want."

She stuck his member in her mouth, sucking the top and rubbing him until he was hard again.

"Mmmm, baby," Ashheart moaned, head tipped back as his apprentice gave him an intense, hot blowjob. Specklepaw moaned softly around his member as she sucked him, shoving all of his dick in her mouth, deep-throating him lovingly. Ashheart purred and began thrusting softly into her sucking mouth, turned on by her fast but gentle sucking, tongue licking all over him.

"Oh, Specklepaw! Yes, baby!"

She sucked and sucked him, squeezing and teasing his dick with her mouth, her tongue. "Doth it feel gooh, baeby?" she muttered sexily around his member, continuing to deep throat.

"Oh yes, baby! I love you, Specklepaw! Oh, I'm cumming!" And he came, shooting cum into her mouth, warm and sticky, which she swallowed greedily. Then she reached forward and licked his muzzle lovingly. Ashheart purred.

"I love you too, Ashheart!"


	18. Snow X Willow

**Yay, finally back to writing your requests. Keep 'em coming and I'll make sure to get them done asap. This one is by Muffintart. Hope you enjoy!**

"Silentsplash! I've got the juniper you wanted!" Snowpaw rushed into the medicine den, setting down the herbs her mentor had sent her out to collect. It was a large pile to carry, especially with Whisperingpaw sick and unable to help her, but they had a lot to get done before tonight, when the medicine cats would travel to the moon pool.

Silentsplash exited the medicine den at her words, coming to collect Snowpaw's herbs. You could hear Whisperingpaw coughing quietly from inside the den. "Thank you, Snowpaw! I'm really proud of you. Even with Whisperingpaw sick, you've managed to get done all that needs to be done."

Snowpaw beamed and sat down as her mentor retreated into the den with the herbs, only to come back with a worried look on her maw. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Silentsplash only shook her head. "Whisperingpaw's gotten a bit worse. I'll have to stay with her tonight to make sure the infection in her lungs doesn't get any worse."

The snow-white she-cat got her to paws suddenly, worry flashing in her light green eyes. "But tonight's the half-moon! Don't you have to go?"

Silentsplash sighed. "I'm afraid I can't. If both of us go, the clan will be without a medicine cat with Whisperingpaw sick, and you know how much I hate doing that." Snowpaw did. It was the reason the medicine cat had decided to take on two apprentices. "I will have to send you by yourself. I know you haven't gone as often as I or Whisperingpaw have, but you know what to do, and the other medicine cat's will make sure you get there safely."

Snowpaw gasped. She was normally the one left behind when it was time to travel to the moonpool. It didn't worry her though that her fellow apprentice got to go more than she did. Whisperingpaw was two moons older than her, but they were practically the same person. Both shy and timid, kind. However, whereas Snowpaw could talk your ear off until you were deaf but was unbearably shy around strangers, Whisperingpaw was shy and quiet most of the time, but better able to function around those she wasn't familiar with.

It was an honor to be allowed to go the moonpool alone, like a real medicine cat. It meant Silentsplash trusted her! But it also meant Snowpaw would have to talk to the other medicine cats, a feat she didn't know if she could accomplish.

"You can help me finish up here and then you can rest. Also, make sure when you go to tell Willowdawn and the others that Darkpool from Shadowclan can't come because he has an injured kit to take care of."

* * *

Snowpaw was relieved to be out of camp, despite her nervousness at seeing the other medicine cats. She was in heat, and it made it unbearable to be around her clanmates. At least she didn't have to worry about mating with her fellow medicine cats.

When she arrived at the path that linked Thunderclan and Windclan, the pretty snow-white apprentice found Willowdawn, medicine cat of Windclan, waiting for her, an eloquently beautiful silver-pelted femme with dark-green eyes. "Hello there, Snowpaw!" she greeted kindly, green eyes flashing. "Alone this time?"

Snowpaw nodded. "Yes. Silentsplash wanted to stay with Whisperingpaw since she's sick, and Darkpool couldn't make it either."

Willowdawn nodded, pretty eyes growing dark with pity. "Oh, well I do hope Whisperingpaw gets better soon. But I guess that means we're alone tonight. The Riverclan medicine cats couldn't come either."

Snowpaw inwardly sighed. Willowdawn was easy to get along with and Snowpaw didn't feel so shy around her. Hopefully the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

They quietly chatted on the way to the moonpool, Willowdawn walking slightly behind Snowpaw. Her dark green eyes kept wandering over to gaze at the pretty apprentice's heat-scented, glistening core, the sight turning Willowdawn on and making her own core drip with longing. _Oh, how wet her pussy is! _Snowpaw chatted on.

* * *

They arrived at the moonpool just before moonhigh, settling down around the water's edge like normal. Willowdawn's fur brushed Snowpaw's subtly as the peered into the water, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "You know what to do right?" Willowdawn asked gently.

Snowpaw nodded, taking a big breath, and closed her eyes, lowering her head toward the water. Her tongue reached out to lap up the cold, moon water...

_Humph! _A large weight landed on Snowpaw's back, knocking the breath out of her, and a soft, furry touch was feeling at her dripping core, poking into her slightly, soaking up the wetness from her folds. Snowpaw scrambled to get up, but the weight on her back was holding her down. "Your core was driving me insane, Snowpaw. I couldn't take it anymore," a voice purred seductively in her ear.

"Willowdawn!?" Snowpaw hissed with shock, struggling but failing to get free.

"Don't be angry, Snowpaw," Willowdawn purred in her ear, tail stroking Snowpaw's core. "Everything's been peaceful in the clans. We don't need to meet with Starclan. Let's just have some fun tonight."

Snowpaw lay still, hesitating as she considered what to do. She wanted Willowdawn badly, but would it be ok? Starclan said that medicine cat's weren't supposed to mate, but she knew that Whisperingpaw and Emberpaw were always mating, and Silentsplash was constantly trying to get Thornstar to fuck her, no matter how hard they tried to hide it from her.

"I'm not mad... But, I've never-"

Willowdawn cut her off with a seductive purr, tail stroking and poking into her core. "Shhh, Snowpaw. Just follow my lead." And then she flipped Snowpaw around onto her back, situating herself over the apprentice so her mouth was lingering over Snowpaw's core, her own sex dripping down onto Snowpaw's muzzle.

Snowpaw barely had time to think before the older medicine cat began gently licking her core, rasping her tongue along her folds and sucking up the wetness. Willowdawn used her paws to spread Snowpaw's core wide open and she then stuck her long, sand-paper tongue inside. The older medicine cat licked the slit of Snowpaw's opening a little before her tongue pushed in, licking and tasting her walls.

Snowpaw was surprised by the sensation, Willowdawn's gentle licking felt good against the pink, sensitive flesh of her wet core. "Oh, Willowdawn," she moaned, quiet and shy. Her heat made her so horny, the touching, licking, and rubbing of her core made her extremely wet and aroused, and she was soon moaning softly and wriggling for more of the medicine cat's tongue in her. Which in turn made Willowdawn even more horny, and soon her own core was overflowing and dripping down into Snowpaw's muzzle, the scent of her sex making the apprentice feel light-headed with need.

"Mmm, you've made me so wet, Snowpaw, I'm dripping for you," Willowdawn moaned before licking Snowpaw's core deeply again. "Lick my core." But before Snowpaw had even the time to think, Willowdawn touched her paw to the white apprentice's clit, rubbing the sensitive knob in furious circles and sending Snowpaw into a dizzied shock of pleasure. "Oooooh, Willowdawn! Ahhhhahah AH!"

Willowdawn smiled as she had to hold the other she-cat down when she bucked and squirmed with pleasure, yowling and moaning at the same time with glassy eyes blurred from ecstasy. When Snowpaw's vision finally cleared again, she found herself looking up into Willowdawn's core, which was dripping it's wetness occasionally onto her maw, which she kept licking to taste Willowdawn's sweetness.

Snowpaw was nervous. She had never done this before, and she didn't want to disappoint Willowdawn. Taking a deep breath, Snowpaw reached up to lap Willowdawn's core, rasping her tongue along her wet, pink folds, sighing with relief when the older femme shivered and moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Snowpaw... keep going!"

Feeling slightly more confident, Snowpaw reached up and lapped her core again, rasping her tongue all the way along her slit before poking her tongue tentatively inside. "Oh, Snowpaw. Lick me deeper. It feels amazing!" It was hard for Snowpaw to concentrate with Willowdawn licking her out and rubbing her clit, but she forced herself to return the pleasure by reaching up and sticking her tongue deep in Willowdawn's core, lapping up her sweet wetness, vibrating her core with her purrs.

"Oh, Snowpaw! Yes!" Willowdawn purred before she began to rub Snowpaw's clit faster, sending the white she-cat into a flurry of pleasure. After the apprentice came back to her senses, she reached a paw up to rub Willowdawn's clit, rubbing in fast circles just like Willowdawn was doing to her. And it clearly pleased Willowdawn, because the femme began to moan and writhe slightly with pleasure.

The pleasure in both of their cores began to grow, their erotic moans rising up around the clearing as they licked each other. Snowpaw had never felt anything so good in her life, and she continually bucked her hips to send Willowdawn's tongue further into her core. "Ohhhh, Willowdawn..." she moaned. "I'm gonna..." She began to lick and rub Willowdawn faster, pleasure making her wild.

Willowdawn began to lick faster to, whining slightly as the pleasure increased. "Oh, Snowpaw! I know, I'm gonna..." She began to lick Snowpaw faster but then abruptly stopped and pulled away, not allowing them to climax. "No, I wanna feel your core against mine, Snowpaw."

Willowdawn got to her paws and spread Snowpaw's legs wide apart, placing herself in between them and pressing her core against Snowpaw's. "Mmm," the medicine cat moaned, before she began slowly moving her hips, the two she-cats' wet, pink cores rubbing against each other. "Oh, Snowpaw! Your pussy feels so good against mine!"

Snowpaw purred and began slowly moving her hips as well, grinding her wet pussy against's Willowdawn's. "Ohhh, Willowdawn! AHH!" She began purring and moaning loudly with Willowdawn as they scissored each other, grinding their sensitive cores together, feeling each other's wetness. "More! Ohh!"

They began grinding and pumping their cores together faster, increasing the pleasure as their folds pressed and rubbed against each other. "Oh, Snowpaw! Your pussy feels so good! Mmmm!" They kept grinding their wetness together, and the pleasure was making Snowpaw crazy, erotic and confident.

"Mmmm, I'm so wet, Willowdawn. Oooooh! Keep rubbing against my pussy! My core feels so good!" They both sped up, roughly pounding their cores together, their sticky wetness pounded into each other. "Ohh! Ahh, more, Willowdawn!"

On and on they grinded together until the pleasure was almost unbearable. And then they both climaxed simultaneously, pouring their wetness on each other before they collapsed onto the rock of the moonpool together, panting heavily.

"We should do this again sometime," Willowdawn mewed. "I was meaning to ask Thunderclan to bring some catmint over tomorrow anyway."

Snowpaw hardly hesitated. "I'll see you tomorrow then."


	19. Lilly X Thorn

"Mmmm, Thornstar! Yes! I wish I was clan cat so you could mate me like this all the time! OH, YES!"

"Ohhhh, baby! But I'm so glad you're a kittypet. You know how much I like naughty sex." The big, muscled tom gave a rough thrust of his member. "Oh, Lilly! You're so tight, baby!"

The Thunderclan leader had the pretty kittypet she-cat pinned on her back, his member thrusting hard into her core as he mated her in a missionary style. From underneath him, Lilly was writhing and moaning with erotic pleasure, either craning her neck up to watch the large brown-tabby tom ram his member roughly in her core, or letting her head fall back as she moaned his name. "OH, THORNSTAR! I love being naughty for you! Put your member deeper in me! Fuck my pussy long and hard, Thornstar!"

"Mmmm, baby! I'll mate you all day long!" Thornstar moaned as he lustily thought about the first time he had saw Lilly, the first time he had mated her.

* * *

Thornstar slunk along the line of trees that bordered the end of Thunderclan's territory, where just beyond lay the strip of tall grass leading up to the brick fences that separated the houses of the twolegplace from the forest. Creeping out of the forest brush, the large, muscular brown tabby slunk through the tall, unkempt grass, making his way slowly to the twoleg houses, glancing around to be sure he wouldn't be seen. Once he crossed the expanse of tall grass, the tom glanced either way to make sure the way was clear, before quickly leaping over the brick wall and dropping down into the garden on the other side.

Thornstar himself was the one who made the rule that no one EVER should be seen near the twoleg houses or seen conversing with a kittypet, should they get in serious trouble. However, he being the one who made the rules, he was also allowed to break the rules with impunity. Still, it was better to not be seen on the other side of the twoleg fences.

Peering out of the bushes that grew flush against the brick fence, Thornstar observed the twoleg garden, the clean-cut grass, the sweet-smelling flowerbeds, the small twoleg trees, the pretty she-cat by the house. _A she-cat?! _

Thornstar's eyes trained on her intensely. She was of warrior age it seemed, though her size was much smaller than the normal warrior she-cat might have been in a clan. She was delicate and beautiful, with soft white fur and light ginger and brown splotches, and her eyes were a beautiful light green. She was peering into crevice between two roots near a tree across the garden from him, her back turned and tail held high to reveal the smallest, tightest core he had ever seen on an adult she-cat, probably due to her tiny size. Thornstar's eyes narrowed as he stared at her core, instantly becoming horny with a desire to mate her. Rough.

Mating a kittypet was the biggest disgrace in a clan, but the prospect of breaking his own law sent a tremor of excitement and anticipation through the leader. The leader was a bit of a sexaholic, and the sex he liked the best was, as he would call it, the "naughty kind." The kind that was against the rules. Which was why he liked mating kits, why he mated all the she-cats before they became warriors, why he mated his medicine cats. He wanted to try and mate the other leaders and medicine cats from enemy clans some day too. But, for now, he had this pretty kittypet in his grasp. _I can't wait._

Thornstar smiled and padded out into the open, his eyes glancing at the she-cat's core. "Why hello there, pretty," he called, coming up close behind her. She nearly jumped out of her fur, his voice startling her out of her thoughts. "What's your name, pretty?"

She rounded on him, staring at him with wide, weary eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded, ignoring his question. Her paws wandered back a step, taking her closer to the safety of her house.

Thornstar smiled coolly, letting his charm do the work. "Why, no need to be so hostile, darling. I didn't mean to frighten you."

The kittypet seemed to calm a bit, lowering her haunches into a sitting position, but she still kept herself far away from the unfamiliar tom. "Who are you? Are you one of those forest- um, clan- cats, whatever they are called?"

Thornstar chuckled and sat himself down, taking in her pretty looks. "I am. How did you know, pretty?"

The kittypet screwed up her face slightly, though not exactly unkindly. "You look dreadful, not like any house cat I know, unless your owner took horrible care of you. But, who _are_ you exactly?"

Thornstar smiled charmingly and inched a bit closer. "I am from the greatest clan in the forest, Thunderclan. In fact, I am the leader. My name is Thornstar. But what is your name exactly?"

The she-cat's eyes opened wide for a moment, awed. _The leader?_ She paused, collecting herself, before answer politely, her voice sweet. "It's nice to meet you then, Thornstar. My name is Lilly. But, I must ask, why are you here, in my garden? I've only heard dangerous things about clan cats."

The handsome tom chuckled kindly and padded closer to Lilly, poking her kindly with his nose. "That's a beautiful name, Lilly. Perfect for a beautiful she-cat like you. Which is precisely why I am in your garden, since you attracted me so. But you don't need to worry, I won't hurt you, my pretty. And it's true we don't normally range beyond our borders, but there are exceptions, me being the leader."

"Oh," Lilly mewed, her cheeks slightly reddening. She dipped her head briefly to lick her chest, hoping to hide her embarrassment. "Well, um," she looked up. "Would you like to come inside my nest, rest awhile, maybe have something to eat? I don't mind."

Thornstar stood up, shaking his head firmly. "No, I'm sorry. As a warrior, we shun the lives of kittypets and do not enter into their houses. However," he added, coming to stand over her, breathing in her scent flirtatiously. "What I'd really like to go into is you." His tail wandered along her back.

Lilly glanced at him, confused and shocked. "What?!"

Thornstar got even closer, pressing against the she-cat, licking her face as he whispered charmingly in her ear. "You have the tightest, most attractive core I have ever seen. I want to feel you around me. Let me please you, Lilly." He clambered on top of her in a mounting position, his member hard and erect, yearning to thrust into her tiny, beautiful core. The leader sighed lustily as he felt her extremely soft fur brush against his. She was so small and delicate, it felt so good to hold onto her tiny, sexy body as he mounted her.

"Thornstar!" Lilly gasped, shocked and a bit frightened as he mounted her. She wriggled, trying to break free, but she was weak and delicate, and Thornstar was easily able to hold onto her. "Oh!" she gasped as Thornstar began to rub his erection up and down the slit of her core, the sensation uncomfortable, but nice and erotic at the same time.

"Mmmm, Lilly! You are so beautiful. Please, let me mate you, my pretty." He continued to rub her core slowly with the tip of his member, pleased when he felt her grow slightly damp with need.

Lilly shut her eyes tight, wriggling nervously. She had never mated before, but she found it hard to deny anyone, especially since she was so small. "O-okay."

"That's a good, pretty she-cat. I'll make your tight, amazing core feel so good." And then he pushed into the she-cat, the lips of her core spreading unbearably wide to take all of the tom's girth, the barbs on his member ripping through her virginity as he only partially entered her.

"AAAAAGH!" The she-cat screamed as he entered her, her core stretching unbearably around the small portion of his member that entered her. "It hurts!"

"Oh, Lilly!" Thornstar moaned as he stretched her. "Don't worry, my pretty. It'll feel better once you get wet. But for now I need to enter you all the way."

He began to push his huge member in her further, pausing as she screamed, his member spreading her core open around him. "You know, we clan cats think it a disgrace to be seen with kittypets-" he pushed in further, pausing when she squealed. "-since we do not believe in their soft lifestyle." He pushed in a little further, again pausing when she hissed and wriggled beneath him. "So, it is an honor to be mated by a clan leader. And I am enjoying your core." He pushed in all the way this time, filling her completely with his huge cock, stretching her tiny pussy to the limit around his large girth.

"AGH! IT'S SO BIG!" Lilly screamed as he tore away her virginity with his barbs.

Thornstar however sighed with intense pleasure as his cock was squeezed by her tiny core, which was becoming increasingly wet around his member that lay in her. "Oh, Lilly! You're tighter than I imagined!"

Lilly opened her eyes wide, uncertain. "A-am I? D-do I feel good?"

"Oh, yes! You're as tight as a kit! Your pussy feels so good squeezing around my huge cock." With a grunt of pleasure, the leader began pumping into her, slowly as she began to hiss with pain. But he didn't stop, only continued to stretch her open as he thrusted slowly, her folds pleasingly rubbing against his member. "Mmmm, so, so tight, baby!"

"Oh my! AGH! Ow! It hurts, Thornstar! Oh! But it feels good too!"

"Yes, you're getting so wet, my beautiful kittypet! Are you horny now, baby? You want me to fuck you harder? Or faster?"

"Ohhhh... Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes, Thornstar!" She howled as her core grew increasingly wet, turned on by the huge member that was pushing into her tiny core. "OHH!" A squeal escaped her maw as the leader answered her pleas with a quick, powerful thrust, pushing against the sensitive flesh of her core. He continued thrusting, grunting with pleasure as her pussy squeezed his huge member, the outer folds of her core spreading wide as she was filled with Thornstar's amazing girth. "O-Oh yes! That feels so good, Thornstar! Please, harder! And faster!"

"Hm, you're a naughty kittypet, aren't you?" He began to pump in her harder, faster, rocking her body as his huge cock filled her tiny core. The muscled tom grunted with pleasure every time her core engulfed his member, her wetness covering him. "Does my cock feel good in your tiny, kittypet pussy? Do you like my huge member in you, pet? Because your tiny pussy is very pleasing to me, Lilly." He gave another hard thrust, smiling as the she-cat moaned loudly, bucking back to take more of him in her.

"Ohhh, yes! Use me to your liking, Thornstar! My core feels so good with you ramming in me!" She bucked back, urging him to go faster, assault her harder. "Oh, please, harder! Oh, Thornstar!"

"Of course, Lilly," he purred, beginning to fuck her harder, but not nearly as hard as he could go. He was very aroused by how the kittypet was wriggling beneath him, growling for him to go faster. Lilly begged for more of his cock with her hips and slight moans, bucking her hips back to get more of his member in core. "But you'll have to beg if you want it harder, baby. I wanna hear you call out for more of my dick in your tight, delicious pussy!"

"Oh my, Thornstar! Give me more of your cock! My core feels so good with your barbs rubbing against my walls! Please, Thornstar, fuck my pussy harder!" She moaned loudly as Thornstar's member rammed into her harder, his pace slowing so he could add all his strength to the thrusts. Lilly shivered with pleasure as he humped her, his barbs rubbing against her g-spot and sending her into intense pleasure. Hesitantly, the shy she-cat wanted to thrust her hips back and ram herself into the thrusting member, but she withheld herself timidly and only bucked back subtly.

Thornstar chuckled, licking her neck and ears lovingly while roughly pounding her core with his pulsing cock. "It's ok, baby. Thrust your core back into my member. It'll feel good." He sighed as she nodded and started to wildly buck back into his cock, both of them moaning as the large tom's member pounded hard into the kittypet's pussy. "Ohh, Lilly! Your pussy is so lovely! Does my mating make you wet, my pretty? Keep talking dirty to me, baby."

"Thornstar! Oooh, YES! I'm so wet! My pussy is dripping!" She continued to buck back into him, the lips of her pussy spreading wide as he filled her to the brim with his rough thrusting, his sack making sharp slapping sounds as they hit into her. "Mate me, Thornstar! The pleasure is unbearable! Fuck me hard and fast!"

Thornstar began to thrust faster, his head tipped back with pleasure as he mated her as hard and fast as he could go, the pleasure rising slowly to climax in both of them. "Oh, Lilly! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" Harder and faster he rammed his member in her core, the she-cat bucking her hips back to get more of him in her.

Lilly was shaking and panting with pleasure, never having expected how good mating was. "YES! YES! YES! HARDER! FASTER! YES, THORNSTAR! CUM IN MY PUSSY!" She was bucking back to shove him all in her tiny, wet core, his girth filling her completely. "IT'S SO GOOD! FUCK MY PUSSY, THORNSTAR!"

Lilly reached her climax first, exploding with pleasure underneath Thornstar as he continued to roughly mate her, riding out her orgasm. The leader came second, moaning loudly as he poured a large, warm load of cum in her pussy, filling her and the excess leaking out and pooling on the ground. "YES! OOOH, THORNSTAR!" Lilly moaned as he came in her, his warm seed pleasing her core. "Oh my! Thornstar!" she panted as he pulled out and licked her dripping core.

"You're very good at mating, Lilly! You have the nicest, tightest, wettest core I've ever fucked. I would mate you every day." He licked their juices from her pussy a few more times before pushing her gently onto her back and licking out the rest, his tongue snaking deep into her core.

"Then mate me every day, Thornstar! Use me to your liking. I loved it!" She got to her paws and licked his member once.

Thornstar's eyes opened wide with surprise before he nodded genuinely. "I would like that, my pretty kittypet. Then, I'll be back to mate you tomorrow."

* * *

"OH, YES! Mate me all day, every day, Thornstar! OH!" Lilly's erotic yowls broke him out of his daydreams, and he opened her eyes to see her laying underneath him, head craned up to watch glassy-eyed as he pounded her overflowing wet core with his huge member. Noticing he had slowed a bit when thinking of his first mating with Lilly, he sped up, resulting in a pleased moan from Lilly as she dropped her head back. "YES! OH! THRUST ALL OF YOUR MEMBER IN MY PUSSY, THORNSTAR! DEEPER! OH! ALL THE WAY!"

Thornstar moaned with pleasure and went harder, pushing his whole member into her tiny core, sighing as he slid into the base of his cock, causing her to spread wide around him. He then began to roughly fuck her core, making sure to thrust in everytime to the base. Underneath him, Lilly responded by moaning loudly. "Oh, Lilly!"

"Oh, oh, oh! My pussy feels so good, Thornstar! Your cock is so deep and hard in me! OH! YES! Does my pussy please you, Thornstar?" The kittypet yowled from underneath him erotically.

"Oh yes, my pretty!" Thornstar moaned, fucking her harder. "I love fucking your pussy! Your pussy is so wet and tight around my member as I roughly pound you!" Suddenly though, the leader grabbed the kittypet, member still lightly thrusting in her core, and dragged her to the nearby tree, propping his back up against it. He then sat her on top oh him, Lilly's back to his stomach, and he wrapped his paws around her midsection, roughly thrusting up into her pussy as she sat on his member. "Yes! Give me that pussy!"

"Oh my! YES! FUCK ME HARD, THORNSTAR! FUCK MY DRIPPING PUSSY AND CUM DEEP IN ME!" Lilly yowled loudly as she bounced up and down on him as he bucked up into her. "YES! POUND MY PUSSY WITH YOUR COCK! I'M GONNA COME!"

"OH, Lilly!" Thornstar went as hard and fast as he could, pounding his pulsing cock in her till he came, pouring his cum in her. Lilly then came, her own liquid pooling out and onto his thrusting member. "OH, THOORNSTAR! AAAH! CUM DEEP IN ME!"

Then they both fell apart, breathing hard, cum pooling on the ground. "Oh, yes! That felt so good! I love your semen, Thornstar!"

He licked her lovingly, before moving toward the gate. "And I love your pussy, my pretty. I'll be back to mate you again tomorrow!"

And then he was over and streaking back toward the forest, thinking about how he had almost said, "I love you." Did he really love the kittypet? Maybe. He liked the idea of her having his kits.

Oh well. He had other things to worry about.


	20. Moon X Storm

**Hello again! Thanks for all your support and requests, keep 'em coming! I'm getting to all of them as soon as possible! This request's from Leafie.**

"Moonpaw? Where are you going?" A sleepy voice called out softly in the darkness, startling the pretty silver she-cat into stillness. Eyes wide, Moonpaw crept toward the she-cat who had called out her name, the soft moonlight that drifted in through the Windclan apprentice's den entrance casting soft shadows on her pretty silver tabby pelt.

Keeping her voice low so as not to wake her other sleeping denmates, Moonpaw dipped her head low and answered, "Shh, go back to bed, Rushpaw. I'm just going... out." Hopefully her friend would be too tired to question her further.

But no, to her displeasure, Rushpaw struggled sleepily to her paws and blinked at Moonpaw, waking herself up. "What? It's moonhigh. Why aren't you sleeping?" She shook her head a few times like she was confused, before a lightbulb went off and she looked sharply at her silver-pelted friend, eyes dark and suspicious. Lowering her voice more and drawing her head close to her friend's ear, she whispered, "Please tell me you're not seeing _him _again?"

Moonpaw considered lying but then thought better of it. She couldn't lie to her best friend, and Rushpaw probably wouldn't believe her story anyway. "Yes, I am," she responded a little guilty, while she glanced up through her eyelids sheepishly at her friend. She knew Rushpaw didn't approve of how she like hanging out with the Riverclan tom, and she herself felt a little bad about how she was lying to her clan, but it was so much fun sneaking off into the night- like her own little adventure.

"Oh my Starclan, I thought that was over! You know this is gonna get you in trouble!" Rushpaw hissed quietly, tail lashing.

"Shhh, Rushpaw, keep your voice down! Someone's gonna hear!" She slapped her tail over her friend's mouth before withdrawing it again, continuing on when she was sure her friend wasn't going to interrupt to yell at her again. "Please don't be angry, Rushpaw! You know how much I like hanging out with Stormpaw, and besides, I'll only get in trouble if I get caught." She giggled softly, though her voice held a bit of tension.

"Which you probably will. I wish you would stop this before it goes too far. I thought this was over at the Gathering. I didn't see you two together."

Moonpaw and Stormpaw had become close friends the first time they had met at a Gathering, and after a few more Gatherings to realize that they really did get along despite their clan difference, they had decided to meet up at night as well. It had been fun but, of course, Rushpaw found out and was furious at Moonpaw. After the last Gathering, the two had decided to meet up again, and this would be their second secret, over-night meeting.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes innocently and shrugged. "Well, I won't and it's not over. And you didn't see us because we hid." They stared at each other for a long time, Rushpaw irritated, Moonpaw innocently guilty-faced. Finally Moonpaw spoke, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

There was another long silence where they stared at each other, before Rushpaw spoke. "I can't stop you, can I?"

Moonpaw shook her head. "No, you can't."

Another long silence. Finally, Rushpaw sighed. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. But be careful and get back before sunrise, won't you?"

Moonpaw squealed quietly with excitement before she bounded to the entrance, careful not to step on any of her sleeping clanmates. Sighing, Rushpaw moved back to her nest and laid down, resting her head on her paws.

"Thanks, Rushpaw! You're the best!" And with that, she bounded out into the night air, leaving Rushpaw to watch her leave.

"I know."

* * *

"Moonpaw!" a voice greeted her as the pretty apprentice entered the clearing, her eyes settling on the lithe, light brown tabby tom who came streaking toward her in excitement. With a yowl, he ran into Moonpaw and tackled her to the ground, pinning the she-cat beneath him. "I thought for a second you weren't coming!"

Moonpaw giggled, struggling to push her Riverclan friend off of her. "Stormclaw! Get off of me, you big lump!" After she got to her paws and shook the dust from her pelt, the pretty apprentice nudged him playfully in the side. "Of course I came! I love hanging out with you! It's nice having a friend in another clan!"

Stormpaw nodded kindly and nudged her back, hoping to coax her into a game of wrestling. "I agree! You're much cooler than any of the girls in my clan! They are so..." he paused, searching for a word. "Prissy."

Moonpaw giggled again, following his lead and bounding forward to bump him with her shoulder. "Prissy? Not me! Well, most of the time anyway!"

They both laughed as they began to bound around each other, trying to pin each other while yowling taunts and other small talk.

Suddenly, after a while of their game, Stormpaw attempted to pin Moonpaw and mewed, "I saw Frogleap and Minnowsplash mating today!"

Moonpaw took the opportunity to dance away out of his reach before looking at him questioningly. "What? Ew!"

Stormpaw dashed toward her again, nearly catching her before the she-cat struggled out of his grasp again. "I mean, it's so weird how warrior's mate. But they always look like they're having fun. Splashpaw said it feels good and it looked like he was right."

Moonpaw gasped, more amused than shocked. "Ew! You were watching them?!"

He shrugged. "I mean, not for too long. Just until Voleclaw called me back toward his patrol." Moonpaw gave him a strange look. "Its just, wouldn't you wanna see how it's done, so you know how to do it when you get older?"

Moonpaw was about to reply when her eyes drifted to Stormpaw's shaft, which she noticed was beginning to grow bigger. Just the sight and the thought of mating made her a bit wet. However, being young, she wasn't aware of how this talk was making her horny.

Stormpaw, meanwhile, noticed her distraction and took the opportunity to rush toward the she-cat, launching himself onto her pack and pinning her to the ground, his weight keeping her still beneath him. "Pinned ya!"

Moonpaw giggled, but she was still too distracted by all this talk of mating and the feeling of Stormpaw's erection pressing hard against her back to struggle free and continue wrestling. It made her even more wet, though she was too distracted with her thoughts to realize it. What _was _it like to mate? When the warriors talked, it always sounded like fun. Should she try it? Would that be bad? Maybe... she could try it with Stormpaw... for practice. And she could tell Stormpaw was thinking the same thing by the way he wriggled uncomfortably above her, but not moving away to let her go. And he didn't move his member away from where it pressed against her lower back. She grew wetter.

And then Moonpaw spoke what she knew they both were thinking. "Um, do you wanna try mating?"

Stormpaw didn't reply right away, though she could tell he wanted to say yes by the way he shifted position around her back, his erection pressing harder into her back. "Ummm..." he mewed nervously, like he was trying not to act too eager.

Moonpaw, meanwhile, kept talking, a little nervously. "I mean, um, like you said earlier- If we practice now, we'll know how to do it better when we're older." She wriggled nervously underneath the muscled, lithe tabby tom, wishing he would answer.

Suddenly he chuckled, lessening his weight on her so they could both stand up in more of a mating position. Moonpaw sighed with relief and lifted her tail out of the way, giving his member access to her core. "Alright," Stormpaw mewed before laughing, a little anxiously. "I like you, Moonpaw. You're much more interesting than the she-cats in my clan."

"How?" Moonpaw asked him mischievously, perhaps trying to delay the mating. She had heard it hurt the first time. Then she gasped, feeling the slightest pressure from Stormpaw's member tracing lightly up and down her core, which was extremely wet by now.

Stormpaw shrugged kindly and continued to stroke Moonpaw's core with his cock, wanting to push in but withholding nervously. "You're more daring than any girl in my clan. I don't think any of them would have the guts to sneak out and meet up with a cat from another clan in the middle of the night, much less suggest they practice mating. I like that."

Suddenly his words made her nervous, and she didn't feel so brave anymore, especially with Stormpaw's member stroking her core. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't. Isn't mating for warriors who love each other?"

Stormpaw withdrew his member, surprisingly much to Moonpaw's displeasure, when he spoke next. "You wanted practice, right? It'll be fun!" Moonpaw nodded, her resolve building slightly, when Stormpaw began to shuffle his paws nervously. "And besides, I... think I do love you. Well, maybe not love, but I really do like you, Moonpaw!" He blushed.

Moonpaw blushed, eyes widening with shock. _He likes me! _Nervously, the silver she-cat shuffled her paws, mewing, "I-I like you a lot too, Stormpaw. You're right! It'll be fun to mate!"

Stormpaw purred with happiness, and the she-cat below him shivered as she felt his cock poke her core again, which was dripping wet with lust. "Ready?" Stormpaw asked gently, eager to push in.

"Yes," the pretty apprentice responded quickly, though a little nervously. And then suddenly the Riverclan tom's cock was pushing in her, spreading open her tight, virgin walls with a slight pain. "OOH!" Moonpaw called out, but Stormpaw didn't stop until his large dick was pushed all the way into her tiny core all the way, painful and pleasurable at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Stormpaw asked timidly, hesitating from thrusting, as he had seen the warriors do.

The she-cat let out a slow breath, trying to ignore the pain. "Yes, it hurts, but it feels kind of good too. Keep going," Moonpaw spoke softly, sighing softly as the Riverclan tom began to softly thrust into her core, causing both of them to moan softly at the pleasure of mating. Moonpaw let out small gasp of pain every time he spread her open, filling her tiny core with his member, pained and pleased at the same time. Slowly Stormpaw's thrusting in her only felt good, with no pain, and she let out a breathy moan of pleasure. "Ohhh, Stormpaw!"

"Oh, Moonpaw," Stormpaw moaned, speeding up his thrusting a bit, not expecting how good it felt to have his member thrusting in a she-cat's core. Moonpaw's high-pitched moans only made him harder. She felt so good around him- tight and extremely wet.

Below him, Moonpaw was flexing and moaning softly with pleasure, eyes shut tight as she concentrated on Stormpaw thrusting his cock in her. "Oh, Stormpaw. This does feel good! Keep going!" She paused, waiting as he continued to thrust in her at a slow pace, before bucking her hips back impatiently to get more of him in her pussy. "More, Stormpaw! Put it in deeper! And harder! Faster!"

Stormpaw nodded, remembering how wildly the warriors were fucking, and began to speed up and go harder, getting all of his cock deep in Moonpaw's wet core. He smiled when she responded with a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh, your core is so wet and amazing, Moonpaw! You have such a nice pussy!" the tom mewed, repeating what he heard the warriors' say.

Moonpaw sighed, turned on by his fucking and dirty talking, and she began wildly bucking back into him. "Yes! Stormpaw! My pussy feels so good! Go as hard and fast as you can!" She had never expected mating to feel so good! To her pleasure, the tom went even harder, pounding her pussy hard, ramming his cock inside of her as hard as he could. "OH! OH! OH! STORMPAW! YES! KEEP GOING! MY PUSSY- OH!"

Stormpaw didn't let up, only continued to fuck Moonpaw as hard as he could, loving the pleasure. _My member feels so good in her! Moonpaw's so sexy! _"Oh, Moonpaw! I love your pussy! It's so wet and tight around my dick! I love fucking you! Moonpaw!"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy, Stormpaw! It feels so good! Ram your huge dick deep in me and fuck me hard! Oh! YES! POUND YOUR DICK IN MY PUSSY!" The pleasure mounted in both of them as they approached their climax, and they both began to yowl louder with pleasure. Stormpaw pounded her pussy as hard and fast as he could, ramming his pulsing dick in her core in and out, in and out.

"OH! YES, MOONPAW! I love fucking your pussy! Your pussy is so tight and wet around my dick! I'll fuck you rough and hard! You're so sexy!" Suddenly he took a big, pleasureful gasp of air. "OH, I'M CUMMING, MOONPAW!"

"OH!" Moonpaw gasped with pleasure as he sped up, pounding hard and fast till he came in her, shooting out a large amount of cum in her pussy. "CUM IN ME, STORMPAW! OOOHHH!" And then she orgasmed too, exploding with pleasure around his pounding dick.

Stormpaw's thrusting slowed as they rode out their orgasm, both of them still moaning softly as the pleasure faded before Stormpaw pulled out, leaving both of them panting with exhaustion.

"Oh, Moonpaw! That was... amazing!" Stormpaw mewed, breathing heavily. He had never felt anything so good as mating Moonpaw, her core was so tight. No wonder the warriors in his clan mated all the time.

Moonpaw turned to face Stormpaw, eyes bright and pleased. "I know! I've never felt anything so good!" She glanced down nervously before looking back up, flirtatiously. "You were so big! You felt wonderful in me!"

Stormpaw purred in response and padded closer to the she-cat, licking her kindly. "Well, you have the sexiest core in the forest. We should mate more often."

Moonpaw smiled and nodded, agreeing. "Yes, we should." Then she paused, looking down nervously. "Um, Stormpaw... did you mean it... when you said you liked me?"

"Of course I meant it, Moonpaw! You make me way more happier than any of the she-cats in my clan." He licked her again.

"I'm glad. And I would like you to mate me again soon. It was amazing!"

Stormpaw nodded quickly, growing the slightest bit aroused. "We can go again now if you want?"

Moonpaw sighed, making her way toward the edge of the clearing. "I wish, but there's someone back in my clan who's looking out for me, and she'll get worried if I'm gone to long. But watch out for me by the border, I'll send word about the next time we can meet up."

"Alright. Be safe getting back!" Stormpaw called to her quietly, wishing that she could have stayed a while longer. Who knew the last time they would see each other again? _Well, I guess it's better than getting caught._

"You too, Stormpaw!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Moonpaw hissed with frustration and leaped toward Rushpaw, slapping her tail over her friend's mouth and barreling her into the nearby bush. "Shhhh! Keep your voice down!"

Rushpaw struggled free of Moonpaw's tail so she could speak, but continued in a lower voice. "You _mated?! _I can't _believe _you! Do you know how disloyal you are being? What happens if you get pregnant?! You're an apprentice and he's from another cla-"

Moonpaw slapped her tail over Rushpaw's mouth again, muffling her words. "Shhh, Rushpaw! _Pleease, _don't be angry! I'm trying to tell you how fun it was! And-"

Rushpaw struggled free again. "I don't care about how _fun _it was! You are breaking the warrior code!"

There was a long silence as they stared at each other, Rushpaw glaring at Moonpaw angrily. After a long while, Rushpaw finally spoke again. "How many times have you mated?"

Moonpaw sighed and looked away, sensing her friend's anger fading, though her disappointment was evident. "Only that one time." _Though I wish it was more._

Moonpaw had been looking out for Stormpaw, but every time they actually got a chance to talk to each other, they were never able to find a time where they could both sneak out and meet up. And ever since that first time, all Moonpaw could think about was Stormpaw, and she was longing for him in her again.

Rushpaw stared at her friend again for a long time before she sighed and turned away, ready to scramble out of the bush. "Just... don't get caught. And if you do, don't say I didn't tell you so."

* * *

"Oh, Moonpaw! Yes!" Stormpaw moaned softly, craning his head back in pleasure."Ohhh." It was a challenge to keep his voice down, but if he got too loud, one of his clanmates nearby could find them.

Meanwhile, Moonpaw was moaning quietly around Stormpaw's member, which she was deep-throating intently while her paws rubbed the base. Stormpaw was close to coming, and the she-cat sucked him faster, while the tom struggled to quiet his moans.

This was the third time they had met up to mate now. After the initial time they had mated, they had met up a few days before the full moon to mate, then they licked each other out during the Gathering. Moonpaw could still feel his tongue licking her pussy, snaking in and out of her. Now Moonpaw was giving Stormpaw a blowjob in the bushes just inside the Riverclan border, after she had seen Stormpaw on a patrol. They had snuck away together into the bushes, and were now lustily going at it again. Too bad they didn't have time to full out mate.

"OH, MOONPAW!" Stormpaw mewed sharply before he came in her mouth, shooting a large amount of seed which she swallowed gratefully. "Ohh, yes."

"Stormpaw! Where'd you go?"

"Shoot! That's Voleclaw!" Stormpaw hissed, struggling away. "I gotta go!"

"But I need you in my pussy, Stormpaw! You haven't mated me in forever!" Moonpaw whispered urgently.

"I wanna fuck you too, Moonpaw! Meet me at the spot tonight! But I have to go now! Be careful going home!"

"Alright! See you!" And Moonpaw raced back to her territory, eagerly waiting for night to come.


End file.
